Ronin Naruto
by VolpyroHarry
Summary: After a new sensei comes during Naruto's earlier years he changes and becomes a much stronger person watch as he sets to fulfill his new goal: To be the Greatest Swordsman in the World.
1. Chap 1: Beginning Arc pt 1

_**Ronin Naruto**_

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Sup yal, this may seem much unexpected, but I decided to start this story while doing Demon 9. Don't worry; I'll keep doing Demon 9.

Well the pairings for this story will be Naruto/Ten Ten, because in Demon 9 I said whoever one second place would be the pairing for my next story, and since Ten Ten's in that place, or until another pairing takes its place.

This story starts out when Naruto is 12, and beginning the Genin Graduation Exam. Yes, there is a back story but I won't tell you what happened until much later.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Now, onward with the Story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind whistled, the leaves blew across, and all was beautiful in the village hidden in the leaves. The village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, or Konoha for short was one of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages. It was a beautiful Friday. Not just any old Friday but a special Friday. Today there would be a new batch of young ninjas hoping to graduate because it was the Academy Graduation Exam where simple academy students would become full fledged ninja, a low ranked ninja but a ninja nonetheless.

Many of them hailed from famous clans like: The Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara. Some came from ordinary families yet had made it big in the academy. These included Ms. Sakura Haruno, she was a young kunoichi, she may need to stop worrying about boys and start worrying about her studies; however, she was ranked the smartest girl in the whole academy. Of course this was based on the grades. The real smartest would have to go to one Shikamaru Nara.

Another hopeful was one young man by the name of Uzumaki, Naruto. He was currently sleeping on his desk. It may have been a way of waiting patiently for his name to be called. On his head was a mop of blonde hair that was very unruly and spiky. Naruto wore baggy crimson shorts, yellow shoes, a white shirt, and a blue with red lace and hood over-shirt. He had 3 belts on. One was normally placed while the other 2 were placed in a diagonal position. These belts held his 3 katanas. They were by far his most precious possessions. They were given to him by a precious person of his, which sadly isn't in this world anymore.

Oh yes, Naruto wasn't your average ninja. You might say he was more of a samurai kind of guy. In fact that was what Naruto was. Now isn't it strange that there's a boy who wants to be a samurai in a _ninja_ country. After all, both samurai and ninja have a looooong history together; not a very good one, I might add.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," said Iruka; he was the resident head teacher here at the academy, and besides the 3rd Hokage, one of the only people that truly cared about Naruto in this village. Now why would a village hate such a young boy, was it family, bad behavior, or _something _else.

The said Sasuke walked down. He was the Rookie of the Year at the academy. He hailed from the Uchiha clan one of Konoha's most prestigious clans, which was now almost completely extinct, save for him and another man, Sasuke hardly, speaks of.

"Make 3 clones," said Iruka. Sasuke made a hand seal and his chakra flared, then 3 perfect clones of himself were standing right beside him. Iruka inspected the clones and nodded. Sasuke went and grabbed a forehead protector. The forehead protector was a blue cloth with a metal part in the middle that held the insignia of the Hidden Leaf village. It was a sign that he was a ninja and which village he came from. As he went back to his seat, many of the female classmates cheered and stared at him with googoly eyes except for Ms. Hyuuga who was staring at Mr. Uzumaki

Iruka looked at his list; there was one last name left. He sighed, it was Naruto. Naruto was a good boy, yet he had so many problems. One of which can't be spoken because of a law made by the 3rd Hokage.

Iruka called out, "Uzumaki, Naruto." The said boy woke up with a start. He had heard his name called and deduced that it was his time for the exam. The exam had actually been separated into many parts; each was designed to test a would be genin's basic skills. These include things like kunai and shuriken throwing, basic stealth, knowledge of simple jutsus, and chakra generating exercises. All of which he had passed with perfect colors.

It was the last part that really ticked him off, the clone jutsu. He already knew the problem; he had way too _much _chakra to be used on child's play techniques, and he couldn't really divide his chakra into the amount needed. Also he was a swordsman and swordsman had no need for such techniques.

He got up and walked toward the test area. Many people snickered at him, obviously thinking he'd fail the exam. He quickly reached the area. Iruka looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Naruto, please make 3 clones," Iruka said. Naruto made the needed hand seals, gathered his chakra, molded it, and "**Bunshin no Jutsu **(Clone Technique). It seemed perfect; however lying on the ground was a retarded drooling Naruto. It wasn't worthy of being called a clone, it was so obvious.

Iruka stared at the clone, "Naruto…………, you FAIL!!! You'd think after 3 years of this you would have gotten this." Naruto only shrugged, he didn't really care about graduating or not. He started walking back to his seat, and as suspected, the little monkeys (his name for his classmates, save a few like the Aburame, Nara, and Hyuuga) laughed except Sasuke. Sasuke was always too busy being a pretty boy, an asshole, and thinking he was superior to everyone, to laugh at such "beneath him" things. Naruto didn't give a damn, after all, if they actually tried to fight him, he'd kill them all in a few deca-seconds (tenths of a second), save a few, who he'd kill in a few seconds.

Iruka sighed again, "Class dismissed, you'll be getting your team placements tomorrow." He had really been hoping that Naruto would pass this year, oh well, there's always next year. He looked for Naruto, however he was already gone.

He didn't notice the gears in his fellow teacher's, Mizuki, mind start ticking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was walking home, if you could call it that. When he felt something aimed at his head, he slowly tilted his head to the side so that it missed. He turned around to see that it was resident class bully, Baku. He was very tall for his age, and for this reason felt it was his duty to pick on the smaller kids, mainly Naruto as he was one of the shortest; no _the _shortest. On his side, were his 2 cronies, Dori, and Gale.

"Eh, baka-Baku," Naruto said, using his little nickname for Baku, "don't you have good aim, you missed my head completely."

"Retard, I'm a ninja, and I can throw kunai and shuriken easily, I missed because you _managed _to dodge. It's about the only thing you can do right in the academy," said Baku with a smirk. He obviously thought he was real cool; however Naruto had already fallen asleep, while standing.

"Hey, pay attention to people that are better than you are talking!" yelled Baku.

"Yeah!" said Dori and Gale simultaneously.

Naruto woke with a start and turned to look at them and laughed, "You think you're hot shit because you passed some silly test. I really don't care about being a ninja, I'm a samurai. And I'm going to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World one day."

Baku snorted, "Oh really now, you're a swordsman with those little play swords. You stupid little freak, you're a failure get over it, no wonder my parents are always calling you a monster along with all the other adults here. You'll never become the greatest at anything."

Naruto had already begun ignoring him and was walking away, he had training to do and every second could be used for more productive measures.

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!" yelled Baku. He grabbed a set of shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Naruto simply sighed and unsheathed one of his blades. This one had a black hilt with red designs and rubies and red circular gems on it. The blade was very long and slim. He simply brought it up to face and deflected the shuriken. "A weakling like you shouldn't mess with those above your level," Naruto simply stated.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Baku yelled, however he didn't finish his sentence because Naruto was already in front of him and his katana was aimed directly at his throat. One tiny little push and it'd puncture his throat.

"As I said a weakling shouldn't mess with those above their level."

Baku started to sweat, what if Naruto was crazy enough; he could kill him right then and there.

"That's enough of that, Naruto put away your weapon and Baku run along home, you don't want to be too tired to be placed in your genin team on Monday do ya?" said Mizuki.

Baku started slowly edging away from Naruto and ran for it. Dori and Gale followed quickly behind him. Naruto sheathed his katana and began walking away.

"Hey Naruto, stick around, I wanna talk to ya," said Mizuki, "You're no ordinary genin; the speed you put on just now was at least mid-chunin level. So that gets me thinking, you should have passed the genin exam easily. Now Iruka isn't trying to be hard on you or anything but he wants you prepared for anything; however you do deserve to pass; and I know just the way to do it. Would ya like to find out about it?"

"**HEY PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!!!"** Mizuki shouted, for Naruto had fallen asleep again. Mizuki bonked him on the head to wake him up. As he was rubbing his lump, Mizuki repeated his question.

"I have no interest in being a genin, especially a genin for this village. So take your offer and go somewhere else," Naruto stated.

Mizuki grinned, "Really now, so what do you wish to be then, a samurai? It's fun and all but you don't get access to all the ninja places like the training ground, in fact it's illegal for civilians to go near such places because of the danger they possess. Also, if you're a ninja you can get to leave the village on missions, fight other people, gain experience, and learn many new things."

Naruto's ears perked up, a chance to leave the village and learn many new things, what a great opportunity. All this just for being a ninja? This didn't seem like a chance to miss, however, Naruto knew from the very beginning that Mizuki was a treacherous snake, and absolutely didn't trust him.

"Nah, you're just a lousy second-rate academy teacher, what could you know that would be beneficial to me," said Naruto. Mizuki's vein popped, _'lousy, second-rate am I, you little demon, just you wait,'_

"But it's true; you just got to give it a try."

Naruto knew this wasn't a good idea, but his curiosity made him accept, and Mizuki told him the time, place, and what he was supposed to be doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You called me Lord Hokage?" Iruka said.

The academy teacher was in the Hokage's office. He had received news from the Hokage's messengers that he'd been called. The Hokage's office was just like any other office, except that it was filled with many unorthodox things. For instance there was a locked door, which held many dangerous things that the Hokage or previous Hokage's had banned, for instance the Forbidden Scroll of Seals (not sure this is what it's called, I forgot the name).

The Hokage beckoned for Iruka to take a seat; which he promptly did. How he managed to do this behind that huge stack of papers was beyond Iruka, it may have come from experience.

"Ah Iruka, as a matter of fact I did, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto," said the Hokage.

Iruka began, "I must say, I'm worried about him. Back then, Naruto was always sad, I don't think there was a time when he actually smiled and meant it. He practically screamed emo, and yet I didn't know what to think. Part of me said that he was just a sad misunderstood boy, and yet another part constantly reminded me that it was the Kyuubi that killed my parents, and it was that same monster resided inside Naruto. I was conflicted on what to do. Then that person came, I even remember the day. It was unusually stormy, and it seemed like that person was a simmering storm in itself and would bring a great change."

He continued, "That person took Naruto in and almost immediately I noticed the change. Gone was the sad Naruto, he began actively participating in the school. His grades went up to their highest peak. He was so happy, it seemed like nothing could slow him down, especially after hearing that was going to adopt him, and he'd finally have a family."

Iruka started again, "That person was the only person that cared about him at the time. Then those guys in the blue and white cloaks came. I remember hearing about them; that they wanted to speak to Naruto's guardian."

"I know there was a big battle, and they were killed by until the final one came, he had that giant black blade. He captured and brought back to Samurai country, where it's common news that was publicly executed. The next I had heard that we're talking about how they should handle 's death. For the crimes had committed and the huge bounty on 's head, they obviously didn't want that person back," stated Iruka, "I later heard some disturbing things, some of the people were even saying that it was Naruto's fault that that person had died and said it to his face, or others just mocked him. After was killed, he had no one, and had resorted to silly pranks to gain attention and maybe someone else to care for him. When no one did, he continued and he began to do more and more stuff; some even dangerous, to get some sort of attention; whether or not it be plain mockery."

Iruka continued, "Then I came along, it was at that time that I truly saw that he _wasn't_ that _thing_," Iruka said it with pure disgust, "just a boy. It was hard at first to talk to him, but as time grew, we started to understand each other. But even then, he just doesn't care anymore. Not about himself, or this village, only his dream. It truly does pain me that he failed the genin exam for a third time, and didn't care about it. I even wanted to pass him but that would seem like favoritism."

The Hokage listened to Iruka's tale, "It was a sad fate; Naruto was supposed to be a hero to the village not the scapegoat for all their sadness and anger, it wasn't what my predecessor, the 4th Hokage wanted. I can understand why the village hates the boy, but I would have thought they'd comply and realize Naruto was their savior, and now it seems I've failed him. I just may be an old fool after all."

"Hokage-sama, you're no fool, it's just that we're human and sometimes it's true, 'Humans are far from the word perfect as possible'."

The Hokage gave a sad smile, "Well, Iruka maybe you should visit Naruto later on tonight, maybe a simple gesture of kindness will cheer him up a little."

"Yes, I'll do that Hokage-sama," Iruka said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto threw down his dumbbell. It was huge, weighed a lot, and caused a slight shake in the ground. It was time, 9:00 pm. Mizuki had told him if he can steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and learn one technique in there, then he'd be made a genin and his life of free training and leaving Konoha was assured. He changed into an all black outfit. It was one of those movie ninja gear. He then put on a mask, it was a Halloween mask shaped like a raccoon's face. He grabbed his 3 Katanas and placed them on his back, locked his door, and leapt out of his floor.

It was a cool, silent night at Konoha. So silent, he could hear the crickets chirping (or doing whatever they do). The stars couldn't be seen as a full moon was out there in the sky, and it was mostly cloudy, which was very good cover. Of course he'd have to watch out for the moonlight.

According to his scope out of the Hokage tower, it'd take a good 10 minutes if he hurried. He began his quest to steal the scroll. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making as little to no noise. As a samurai you had to be good at these things, coincidently you had to be good at stealth as a ninja also.

Along the way he saw Iruka heading toward his house. _'Now, what could he want with me at this hour'_ thought Naruto, 'Oh well, no time to worry about that.' He jumped down another building, carefully avoiding any detection, _'man, this village needs way better security.' _He quickly jumped back a little, one more step and he could've been exposed by the moonlight.

He kept jumping from building to building. He stopped at last, he was finally here: The Hokage Tower. It was really just that a tower, it had the designs for fire and other things synonymous with Fire Country. At this hour most people were in their homes, relaxing, or training, or whatever. However, practically no one was here, or the people here were lazy and had gone elsewhere.

He gathered his chakra and walked up the side of the building. According to the info Mizuki gave him, the scroll should be at the very top floor. Naruto easily got to the second top floor of the building in seconds, and unsheathed one of his blades and cut out the window of the floor. He then jumped in, placed the window back, and used a fire jutsu to meld the sides of the window back in place.

He had gone to the second top floor, because barging into the top floor which also happened to be the Hokage's personal office was a bad idea, there could be hidden traps, ninja, etc… all waiting for him. He snuck around and went to the stairs. He slowly walked up the steps, and in about a minute, he made it to the top floor. The door was a type of slide door, and he pulled to open it. The room was vast, full of paper work, other doors, windows, furniture, the list goes on.

He creped inside the room; the scroll should be on the left through a black door with a yellow doorknob. Naruto found the door; it was right next to the Hokage's desk. He opened it, inside was a room entirely full of scrolls. He sauntered around the room; there were scrolls of jutsu, history, strategy, treaties. So many scrolls were loitered the room. Naruto sighed, _'damn, I might as well start looking.'_

It took Naruto 20 minutes to find what he was looking for. The scroll was huge, chalk full of forbidden secrets of the village, he had a mind to open it and look through it, however; this wasn't a very safe location. He grabbed the scroll and tied it around his back. He got out of the scroll room and was heading toward the door, when it opened and in came the Hokage himself.

Thy stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds.

'_DAMMIT, the Hokage, even if he's an old geezer I still don't stand a chance against him,' _thought Naruto.

The Hokage got out of his stupor, "NARUTO, what in devil's name are you-…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto shouted, "**Oiroike no Jutsu! **(Sexy Jutsu!).

A cloud appeared and when it started to clear, Naruto was gone and in his place was a young, **_naked _**buxom blonde with twinkling cerulean eyes, her curves were incredible and in all the right places, and they gave her the perfect hourglass figure. She had creamy skin, long shaved legs, a firm ass in need of a spanking, her breasts were hard yet soft and squishy and ready for squeezing. And don't get me started on that pussy, it was dripping wet, and looked like it was a tight one. She had her index finger slightly in her mouth, giving her a shy and innocent look.

The poor old man's eyes bulged and he gushed out a massive rocket of a nosebleed all the way till his head slammed against the wall. He lay there twitching.

Naruto smirked, _'My god; the men in this village are too perverted for their own good, hehehe_._'_

Naruto got serious again; he took a few steps back, ran, and jumped out the window. There was no need for secrecy when the Hokage had found him out, even if he was perverted, he wasn't going to stay unconscious forever. He landed safely and started heading toward the woods.

-----------------------------1 hour later----------------------------

The Hokage had 2 giant rolls of tissue stuffed up his nose, and began to raise his chakra, and soon many of the village ninja arrived.

"Hokage-sama, what is wrong," asked one of the shinobi.

"Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals," replied the Hokage.

Many of the ninja gasped, cries of outrage were heard. Some even said it was time to finally kill the_ demon_ brat.

However, the Hokage silenced them with some high placed killer intent, and a glare that sent chills through their spines.

"Naruto must be found, and by found I mean **ALIVE**! I don't want to hear bullshit about accidents and having no other choice," with that the Hokage sent them off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was sitting cross legged in the woods; he had managed to learn 7 techniques in there. He wondered why, they were all powerful jutsu, just had a high chakra cost. The first one he learned was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). He specifically liked this one based on the implications of the jutsu. He was about to start trying to learn the 8th technique on the list; that is until he was stopped by someone running at him.

Naruto pretended that he didn't notice them but secretly was thinking up an attack plan. He stopped as he recognized the voice that was calling out to him; it was Iruka.

"Oh hello Iruka-sensei, I guess I pass the genin exam now, right?"

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about? Do you realize what you've done? What would make you go off and steal that scroll, Naruto?"

Naruto had a look of puzzlement, something wasn't right here, if what Mizuki said was true, then Iruka shouldn't be acting like this, like he was surprised, and then it dawned on him.

'_**THAT DIRTY FUCKING SNAKE!'** thought Naruto._

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki told me that if I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and learned one of the jutsu in the scroll, I would get to become a genin. That's what made me take the scroll."

Iruka was in shock. What in the world was Mizuki thinking? Was this some kind of set up to get Naruto in trouble or something else? He was about to ask Naruto more questions when he saw Naruto looking at a tree and pointing, and he looked up.

As if on cue to answer his questions, Mizuki arrived. He was standing on a tree and had 2 huge shuriken on his back.

"Naruto! Hand over the scroll," said Mizuki.

"No, Naruto don't do it. I don't know his reasoning behind this but I know one thing; his intentions aren't good."

"Naruto, don't listen to him, he doesn't want you to become a genin at all. In fact he truly despises you."

Naruto besides his better judgment looked at Iruka as if scrutinizing him. Iruka, hate him? It was highly unlikely but in the world of ninja, a ninja could be your drinking buddy in the morning, and by evening have stabbed you in the back with a kunai.

Mizuki noticed the doubt, "That's right, Iruka has always hated you. He hates you because you killed his parents and made him an orphan."

Now Naruto looked at Mizuki with puzzlement, "No I didn't!"

"**MWEHAHAHA!**, that's because you don't remember, you killed his parents 12 years ago on your birthday as Naruto."

"Are you fucking retarded you hack of a teacher, you can't count. How could I kill his parents as a newborn?"

Mizuki laughed again, Iruka finally caught on what was going on.

"Naruto, don't listen to him, he's-"

"You see what I mean; he's trying to change what you are. On your birthday, the demon the Kyuubi no Yoko came and nearly wiped out our village. Our beloved 4th Hokage risked his life to kill the demon and that's why we celebrate that festival every year. **THAT'S ALL A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!!!.**"

"Stop it Mizuki, stop this madness right now."

Mizuki ignored Iruka and continued, "The truth is, the 4th couldn't kill the demon so he sealed it up in a little baby. The demon's spirit overtook the boy's body and soul effectively killing it. But instead of the demon being killed, the 3rd allowed it to live as if it were human. That damned demon from the 9th level of hell that came here and killed many people, family friends, lovers, of those people, that death toll included Iruka's parents. Aaand do you know who that baby was Naruto?"

Naruto had a look of complete horror and shock; it practically pained Iruka to see Naruto like this.

"That's right, you are that baby that was killed and was overtaken by the Kyuubi. The seals however made you forget who you really were—huh, WHAT THE FUCK!!! NARUTO WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!"

00000000000000000In Hokage's Office00000000000000

The 3rd sat watching the whole scene through his crystal ball. "Damn, Mizuki sure has a big mouth."

00000000000000000Back in Forest0000000000000000000

As Mizuki said it, Naruto was currently in dream land. That is until Mizuki threw a rock (it was in his pocket) and hit him on the head. Naruto wake up with a start.

"You dammed demon, how dare you go to sleep while I'm talking-"

"Do you ever shut up? I've been listening to your cock and bull story for too long. I've already known for a long time now that the Kyuubi was sealed inside me. And Iruka, before you ask how I found out about it, told me."

Mizuki was surprised, Naruto already knew about this, and who was .

"And another thing, retard, I'm not the Kyuubi just it's jailor. I find it ironic that this village hails the 4th as their strongest Hokage yet they can't even trust his skills to make a proper seal to hold a demon. Just comes to show you how hypocritical this village is. And you are annoying, you second-rate lousy teacher. I wonder if you're so mad because you haven't been properly laid in a very loong time, has the blue balls been tormenting ya?"

A temple popped in Mizuki's head, how dare that little demon say such things. He'd gotten laid plenty of times….just not recently. Dammit, he's right I haven't been laid in a very long time. Mizuki grabbed one of the shuriken on his back and threw it with all his might at Naruto and Iruka

Naruto was getting ready to start fighting when he was pushed onto the ground by Iruka. He was surprised that Iruka would do such a thing. He was then given another shock to see that Iruka was crying and it was_ not _from the fact that the huge shuriken was buried in his back.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. All those times when you were alone, and I didn't do anything about it. I was still grieving the death of my parents, and I didn't know what to think. I didn't believe you were the Kyuubi; however, I hated that same demon that resided in you. And for that I failed to be there for you. I could have stopped the abuse, the name-calling, I could have helped. I know wounds heal with time but mine is one that didn't want to heal, but let me tell you, I'll never doubt you again, I'll _**NEVER** _even t_hink _of you as anything other than Naruto Uzumaki, the future "Greatest Swordsman in the World."

Naruto looked at Iruka, and sighed. He gently pushed Iruka gently off of him. Mizuki pulled back some chakra strings on the shuriken and threw it at them again. This time however, the shuriken was cut cleanly in half by Naruto with one sword.

"So, you've got some skills dead last. I wonder what was the point of carrying 3 swords around."

"Well baka-Mizuki, it's because I'm a Santoryu user."

"Santo what?"

Naruto's eye twitched, "SANTORYU, it means I'm a 3 swords style swordsman."

Naruto unsheathed his blades. The first had a black hilt with red line designs on the sides of the hilt, stopping at the cross-guard. The hilt was systematically on in the middle of the hilt if a diamond shape filled with rubies. The sheath was all black though. He placed that in his right hand.

The second blade was the blue one. It had the same design as the black one except the hilt and sheath were blue. The hilt had yellow line designs, and the gems were .

He placed that one in his left hand.

The third one was white. It had orange line designs and the sheath was all white. The gems on the hilt were .

He placed this one in his mouth with the blade side pointing to the left.

The blades of the sword were a magnificent silver and gleamed in the moonlight. They were very long, at least 6 ft. These three blades, the black one was known as , the white one was , and the blue one was . These 3 blades were said to be sisters.

Naruto smirked at Mizuki, daring him to attack. Mizuki jumped down and threw the second shuriken, and just like the first, they were cut down within seconds.

Naruto smirked at Mizuki, and then charged.

"You think you, a drop out genin, can beat me a chunin? Fine, bring it on!"

Mizuki began making seals, "**Bunshin no Jutsu! **(Clone Jutsu). The area was covered with 10 Mizuki. They were all laughing at Naruto.

"You fool! You can't tell which one of us is the real one, can you?"

Naruto quickly ran straight past them. He then reappeared behind a tree and kicked a surprised Mizuki in the face.

"Such childish jutsu won't work on me."

'_Hmm, let me try something, this'll be my little experiment with the Kage Bunshin,' _thought Naruto.

Naruto performed the needed hand seals, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(Shadow Clone Jutsu!)."

Instantly instead of 1 Naruto there were now 100. 1 of which was the real Naruto, and another was hiding.

Iruka gasped, _'those aren't just illusions like the normal bunshins but these are real living clones. Incredible! For a mere genin to pull that off is just…'_

Mizuki swore; that demon managed to learn a technique inside from the scroll, and not just any technique but the shadow clone. He smirked; it was a good thing that he was preparing for the Jonin exam. He began to make hand seals.

Naruto dispelled the clone he had sent into hiding. He felt the flood of memories the clone had. So his experiment was a success. If he could use the shadow clones like this during training it would make life ten times easier. He could get years of training in months, weeks, hell maybe even days if he went nuts and became an insomniac.

Mizuki smirked, **"KATON: KARYUENDAN NO JUTSU! **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!). This was an A-rank jutsu. Damn thing took all of his chakra though. When the demon died, he'd have to kill Iruka also so that Iruka couldn't testify.

Naruto looked up; a huge dragon of fire was coming straight at him. It was too fast to dodge, and too powerful to try and do something to block it. He had only one choice. Long time ago, his former sensei taught him that sometimes you've got to use your enemy's strengths against them. He was going to repulse the flames.

Naruto began reciting his mantra, you have to have a calm state of mind when doing things and not let fear, or strong emotions cloud your judgment. The dragon was now on him.

Mizuki cackled, "There goes the demon, I'll be hailed as a hero in this village then backstab them later. MWEHAHA!!!"

He stopped short when he saw a figure in the fire. Naruto was standing there, twirling his katanas in circular direction and the flames followed it, as if the wind were telling them which way to go.

"Mizuki, you called me a demon yet you lust for power at the expense of family, friends, and your own village. You are a demon in your own right. You tricked me, betrayed this village, nearly killed Iruka-sensei, and now have tried to kill me…," Naruto paused to glare at Mizuki, his cerulean eyes were hard and showed something akin to fury, "I won't let you get away with that."

Naruto gathered his chakra, and the wind; his own natural element. He charged straight at Mizuki.

"**SANTORYU: MO QIANG!!!(3 SWORD STYLE: DEMON PISTOL!!!) **

And just like the name, Naruto sped so fast, Mizuki couldn't see him and before he knew it, he felt the katanas and the wind cutting his body. It created instant wounds all of which shred even more and the blood spurted out of his body like a fountain. He turned and stared at Naruto. The wound shred again, even more blood flowed out, and his body crumpled, dead before he hit the ground.

"Like I said, second-rate academy teacher," Naruto said passively.

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock; Naruto had beaten a chunin easily and killed him, which was even in the law that traitors were to be killed on sight. He smiled at Naruto but quickly grew tense. He could sense them; they were completely surrounded by the Anbu Black Ops.

Naruto was busy wiping the blood off his katanas with a cloth, but he had obviously sensed them also. One of them came down; he was wearing an owl mask.

"Hand over the scroll, immediately."

Naruto sweat dropped, he quickly made a shadow clone and made it get the scroll and handed it over. The anbu inspected the scroll then nodded and was about to leave.

"Hey wait; don't you want info on the traitor, Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks, we've already got the info we need and good work Uzumaki on capturing him…err….killing him."

Naruto and Iruka sweat dropped, _'those bastards, they were here this whole time and could've stopped this yet were hoping Naruto (I in Naruto's mind) would get killed by Mizuki and just watched.'_

The forest was now empty except for Naruto and Iruka. Mizuki's body was already gone, and there was no real proof there was a battle here.

'_Gotta hand it to those anbu, they do their job well (well when not being prejudiced on people)'_ thought Iruka.

"Hey Naruto come over here for a-" a temple popped, Naruto was sleeping again. His katanas were sheathed and he was standing there like an idiot sleeping. '_Does that boy ever get any sleep, he always does this. Oh well, I'll tell him in the morning. I can't move right now so I might as well sleep here too, saves me the trouble of grading school papers."_

000000000000000000In the Morning00000000000000000

Naruto woke up thanks to the damn sun. It was burning brightly in his face. He looked around and wondered where he was, then the memories of last night all came back.

"Hey Naruto, come over here for a second."

Naruto turned to the voice. It was Iruka. He quickly ran up to Iruka.

"Close your eyes Naruto; I have something very important for you."

Naruto did as he was told, he felt something shuffling on his head, he opened his eyes; it was a forehead protector.

He stared at Iruka who had a smile on his face, with shock.

Iruka was still smiling with his eyes closed, "Congratulations Naruto; you graduate!" Iruka suddenly became serious, "Naruto, I want you to know that no matter what anyone says, you aren't the Kyuubi, you are just Naruto Uzumaki, the jailor of Kyuubi maybe, but still Naruto. And I truly believe in you, so, believe in yourself and your abilities, you'll eventually become the Greatest Swordsman. So make me proud."

Iruka opened his eyes and they bulged out in irritation, **"WAKE THE HELL UP NARUTO!!!"** He quickly began shaking him to wake up.

Author's Notes:

Well that's the end of the 1st chapter.

I really wanna thank one of the best people in the world and one of my personal best friends, Lok or Lok-hime as I like to call her, for beta'ing this chapter and giving the translation for the attack Naruto used.

If your wondering why Naruto keeps going to sleep like that, well he's a narcoleptic and it has to do with his _family line_, also Naruto's mysterious sensei and other things and subjects I made black on purpose won't be revealed till much later so keep reading.

Naruto is a lot smarter and more aware of things in this story. He also already knows nature manipulation and others things because his sensei taught it to him.

Attacks:

All 3 sword style techniques of Naruto's will be in Chinese except for the word Santoryu

2 swords shall be Italian

1 sword style in Spanish

Combo attacks will be in Japanese

Hehe as you can see I'm putting a lot of language in this story.

1) Santoryu (Japanese): Mo Qiang (Chinese) (3 sword Style: Demon Pistol) - (thanks to Lok-hime for the translation)-Naruto's most common attack. Naruto gathers his chakra and charges with super fast speeds that are hard to see, well unless you're like a Jonin or so, and cuts the opponent with the chakra and wind.

Now folks press that little submit button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen and review and tell me what you think. Oh ya, this story will only have 26 chapters so the chapters will be very long, usually about 6 k words and above. Now worries each chapter won't be some novella in itself. Oh and don't worry I'll update Demon 9 soon probably like a few days after this one cuz I'm redoing the chapter.

Good-bye now and wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chap 2: Beginning Arc pt 2

_**Ronin Naruto**_

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Now onward with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto yawned, it was Sunday. The whole graduation hype was tomorrow and that was why he couldn't stand it. He swore Sunday was probably the most boring day in existence. Usually he would begin training earlier however Sunday was restock, laundry etc… day. He also was scheduled to get a photo taken for his Ninja I.D later in the afternoon.

Today since he didn't want to dirty his ninja outfit he wore a simple blue t-shirt and baggy white, cargo pants.

Besides his ninja I.D., he also had to stock up on kunai and shuriken. He actually in all his years at the academy never bought one kunai or shuriken. He just used the sample ones that were in the school for classes. He felt as a swordsman he didn't need them, what was the point when he'd just chop people up with his blades. However, they told him that it was a requirement so he had to buy them.

He also had to buy some food. He never bought more than he needed or less. Other than that, it was just a horrible day plan. Then he'd go and train by the end of day. He'd probably go to sleep earlier so he didn't have to wait so much.

Naruto went to his closet and looked through all his clothes and carefully inspected which ones were dirty and clean. The blasted Laundromat and other stores always charge him a lot so he developed a kind of greediness when it came to his money. Sure he wasn't greedy that he didn't bother with things like charity or anything but he'd use his money to save his own ass for another month first before someone else.

He then put them all in a big basket. He then went downstairs and looked through his food cabinet and fridge. He always cataloged everything. He had the healthiest of foods so that he'd always be in great physical shape. Of course he knew he used to be addicted to ramen like that Maito Gai person was addicted to very bad bad crack or really really good weed. He constantly wanted to eat ramen all day; that is until his sensei threatened him with rehab, banning of eating ramen forever, and plain murder in terms of training so that Naruto could burn off all the extra fat caused by the ramen.

He made a list, he was currently lacking in vegetables and he needed to restock on foods rich in carbohydrates and proteins. His fruits section was still good and fresh. He always had a good number of ramen available for leisure or as a quick snack since many ninja went outside the village on missions.

He also made a note of all the necessary provisions he'd need at the Ninja Accessories Inc. store. He considered it the best in Konoha as they had everything ninja _and _swordsman hopefuls would ever need. Also, the store owner was one of the only few who didn't treat him like garbage. He'd need shuriken, kunai, weapons maintaining kits and items, new weights, etc…

Making sure he was ready, Naruto pocketed his lists, and grabbed his laundry basket. He locked his door, someone always managed to get into his house which led him to believe it was ninjas as well as civilians who were vandalizing his crib. Of course he called the authorities; they were just a new force of people watching the streets ever since the Uchiha incident. They arrived 3 hours late, and said they couldn't find anyone or anything suspicious. Any one suspicious his ass, in fact it turned out many of those so called police were behind the vandalism and just as he suspected, they had help with random unmentionable shinobi.

That's why Naruto never left anything valuable in his house. He didn't bring katanas with him today because he wouldn't need them so he put them in a secret compartment which needed seals and his blood to open, along with many other workings. He was very protective of those katanas especially as they were personally made on special order by his sensei and given to him for his 11th birthday. They were as precious to him as any person.

He turned left, here was the Laundromat. Naruto never did his own laundry as that would take time and he wasn't good at washing. So he relied on this place, and the reason he did his laundry on Sunday because most of the civilians did their laundry on weekdays which would give a nice quiet cleaning.

He dumped all his whites in one machine and all his colors into another. He put the required amount of soap and bleaches (for the whites) and then went up to the manager. The manager was a mean-spirited old geezer that went by the name of Toru. He was at least 75 and had lost his grandchildren and daughter to the Kyuubi. He was also at least 10 times as greedy as Naruto. Together with his hatred and greed, he made it his personal mission to make Naruto's laundry experiences miserable.

The manager had long ago made a crappy rule that said Naruto was to give him his money for laundry use directly instead of putting it into the machine. Naruto always put the clothes in first and stayed near the manager because one time he gave the money then went to deposit the clothes and came back to tell the manager to turn on the machine's number. The manager claimed that he'd lost the money. Another time, the manager 'accidentally' turned on the wrong machine. This led to Naruto to not trust him at all and made sure he was present at the time so that he wouldn't try to jip him of his money.

Once all his clothes were in, he decided to head to the Ninja Accessories Inc. It was a huge building with at least 4 stories. The owner was middle-aged, slim woman, named Kikyo (note: this has absolutely noting to do with Inuyasha), as with a lot of people Naruto cared about he had a nickname for her; Kikyo-obachan, or Old hag Kikyo. She despised the name with a passion and considered herself a M.i.l.f (Mom I'd Like to Fuck). Naruto shivered at those comments. Of course she never did anything and would always state that her husband, Keigo was the only man for her.

She took over the store after her husband died. She came from Samurai Country while her husband was a ninja born and raised. Thus the store had supplies for both ninja and swordsman. Naruto adored the woman. She was very kind, so was her husband, they gave Naruto supplies cheaper than all the other stores since they knew he was getting extorted. The old woman would have lots of conversations with his sensei way back.

He went into the store and noticed an attractive young girl at the store sitting on the counter. She had 3 sets of nice round buns. One bun was of her brunette hair. The other bun was those tits which were hidden from view by that tight Chinese style shirt. She had long tight black pants, and blue ninja sandals. The third bun was the ass; hey he had to notice women sometime. He had never seen her before, so she may have been a genin already, maybe chunin.

He walked up to the counter, "Hello; is Kikyo-obachan here?"

The girl snorted at the name, "Nope, I'm TenTen, her niece. She was feeling sick today and since I had no training scheduled with my Jonin instructor; thank Kami-sama; I decided to fill in for her. Anything I can help you with?"

Naruto nodded he was right after all about her being a ninja and a genin as only genin had Jonin instructors, "Well I'm graduating from the academy tomorrow, and I decided to start buying some stuff."

"Anything specific?"

"Ya, I'll need some kunai and shuriken, weapon maintaining kits especially for katanas, some weights and exercise equipment also, and some scrolls with jutsu, and other scrolls for sealing items in them and medicine instructions."

"Okay, well here the Shinobi accessories section under aisle 6, we have all the kunai and shuriken, and we also have special models for distinct purposes. And in aisle 4, you'll find the sealing scrolls. Then in Kenjutsu section under aisle 13 we have basic and advanced kits for weapon maintaining, upgrading, repair, etc… but you might want to ask aunt Kikyo for those because I'd say she's the best in Konoha.

Then up stairs in Taijutsu section under aisle 1 you'll see weights and in aisle 5, you'll find exercise equipment. Also upstairs in both the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu sections under aisle 1, you'll find scrolls on basics and up. And in the Medic-Nin section under aisle 1, you'll find books on medicine like treating of wounds and such. Anything else?"

She stared at Naruto for he had fallen asleep, _'what the hell, he's asleep and why is he sleeping while he's standing?'_ She began poking him with a ruler that was behind the counter which was used to get specific lengths of certain materials for ninja. When he didn't wake up, she whacked him with it. That did the trick.

Her aunt always said, "Be as polite as possible with customers," but sometimes she gets some weird people, for instance some silver haired guy came in with his whole face buried inside an orange book. How he managed to find the stuff he need while face still in book was beyond her, years of practice maybe. What's more she hated that book, it was the infamous Icha Icha Paradise, and it was a menace to women around the world.

She repeated all that she had said before. Naruto decided to check out the medicine section. He brought along with him a cart. He figured he'd have to know the basics. He picked up a book that listed basic-more advanced poisons, and injuries and how to cure them. He then went to the Shinobi accessories section and bought many scrolls and a book on how to seal items into scrolls. He'd never bother to memorize anything in that medicine book so he'd better have it for reference. He would later go to the market and the woods to look for items like herbs that the book said would be good.

Then he went to the Taijutsu section and bought more weights, these were full body. His old ones were old and battered but these were supposed to be self increasing so he could increase weight when became easy and were supposed to last a long time. He bought 5, 2 for his feet, 2 for arms and one was in the shape of a necklace but latched around the body so that your center was also weighted. Then he went and bought new weights. He'd need them to increase the weights on the ones he had at home.

He went to the Ninjutsu section and bought many scrolls that had basic to intermediate levels Katon (Fire Style), Mizuton (Water Style), Doton (Earth Style), Raiton (Lightning Style), and Fuuton (Wind Style). He made sure he bought lots of wind jutsu as that was his element. The reason Konoha had such a huge selection was based primarily on the diverse terrain. Of course their Katon jutsu scrolls had a more extensive list of jutsu than the others; however the others also had a good amount. The really higher ranked jutsu, which still had more Katon jutsu, were upstairs but they were off limits unless you were Jonin and above, or unless you were preparing for the Jonin exam.

Next was the Genjutsu section and bought some scrolls on basic genjutsu. It had details on how to counter them which was mainly what he wanted; it's not that he had no need but he didn't want to learn them. He would never resort to trickery to win. However, enemies would so you had to know the best ways to save yourself.

He then went to the Items section. There were many kinds of items. He decided to buy these special kunai which where elongated and were slimmer than the standard versions. The circles at the end were made smaller also. The whole purposes of these kunai were for speed rather than power and he noticed that by the design and aerodynamics it would be great for a wind nature manipulator. These would be good for distractions and putting enemies into traps and he put them in his cart. He then looked at shuriken; there were pretty basic ones to some giant ones. He decided to buy a mostly normal-sized shuriken and then the giant shuriken.

He finally went to the Kenjutsu section and looked and found the kits he was looking for. He only wanted to make sure his katanas were in the best of shape and would make sure he never broke them. He might get an upgrade from Kikyo-obachan in the future, however, not now.

He took all his supplies and took them to the counter and paid.

"Would you like a complimentary Bingo Book?"

Naruto thought about, it would be good to know of dangerous people in the world so he decided to take it. He then left to head back to the Laundromat. He wheeled the huge cart he had with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once at the Laundromat he took out all his clothes and inspected them. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to put their clothes in his belongings and tried to say he was stealing. Once he made sure everything was in order, he left and headed for the Super Market.

Naruto went straight to the sections that he would need to go to and bought food to last him another month. Once all his shopping was done, he headed home and deposited everything into their rightful places. He had about 4 hours to get his photo taken. He decided he'd begin reading on sealing items into scrolls. These were actually easy. You need a proper seal on the scroll then you need special writings on the scroll to add slots for the items. Each scroll could hold a maximum of 1-10 things based on how strong and good the scroll was. He quickly practiced on it till he was sure all the scrolls he made could hold ten items.

Then he labeled each scroll, so that he had scrolls for extra weapons, food, medicine supplies (too bad he'll actually almost never use it), etc… Then he looked at his closet, he'd already changed some of the attire so that they had more room to hold all the items. He'd also had his forehead protector modified. It was now on a black piece of cloth with the metal highlighted to shine more except it wouldn't shine so much that enemies could easily spot him. The leaf symbol was rewritten in orange with an actual leaf design on the back of it. Then on the side of the metal, he had 2 circles on each side. He wanted to give them a cool look.

He sighed; he was ready to be a swordsman in a ninja country now. He sighed again and looked from the ceiling to the floor, _'sensei wherever you are now, I hope I make you proud.'_

Naruto looked at the time. It was 3:40. He had 20 minutes to get to the photo center and get his photo taken. He jumped up, stretched, and grabbed the cart from the weapons' store. He returned it, and headed to the photo center.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right, kid, now sit there and when we say cheese, smile okay?"

"Sure."

"………….All right cheese."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sandaime (the third Hokage) looked at the photo, "Naruto, are you sure you don't mind this photo for your I.D. I'm sure you can retake it."

In the photo, Naruto had fallen asleep. His head was tilted to the right and he was slightly drooling.

"Eh, I don't mind, everyone will still be able to tell it's me."

"….Eh, if you say so. Here's your I.D. I suggest getting home and getting some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

Naruto smiled, he knew he was ready dattebayo! He was just leaving when the door swung open and in came a little brat. He had a big head and a weird hat on. He had a long blue scarf that reached the floor. He wore a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol in the center, gray shorts, and blue ninja sandals.

"Aha, old geezer, you are finally going down because I, Konohamaru will take your place."

Sandaime rubbed his temples, _'this is the 8th time today.'_

As the unknown boy, whose name was apparently Konohamaru, was about to attack the Hokage with shuriken, Naruto got in a offensive position; he may look like a kid but for all he knew it could be an assassin in a henge jutsu (transformation jutsu), but he didn't get the chance as the attacker slipped on himself, and fell flat on his face.

Naruto sweat dropped, _'looks like it was a false alarm.'_

Konohamaru looked up and pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto. "IT WAS YOU, YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"WTF (what the fuck)! What do you mean I tripped you, you tripped on this **_FLAT _**floor yourself!"

"LIAR!"

Naruto picked up Konohamaru by the collar, "Why you little squirt…"

Just as he had Konohamaru, the door slid open and in came a man. He wore a heavy sweater-like top, pants made of the same material, bandages around his ankles which ended near his blue ninja sandals. On his head, he wore a bandana, and on his face, he wore sunglasses.

'_What a dull person_,_' _thought Naruto.

The man's eyes narrowed, _'Hmm, the 9-tailed fox_,_' _"You there, my name is Ebisu, I am this little boy's teacher, and I demand that you release the Honorable Hokage-sama's grandson!"

Naruto eyed the little brat in his hands, "This onion shaped kid is the Hokage's grandson? That means your name is Sarutobi Konohamaru (Japanese way, last name, first name)"

"That's right, so you better drop me now or you'll get in trouble!" _'Just like everyone else, he'll be too afraid to_ _mess with me_,_' _thought Konohamaru.

'I don't give a damn who you are; all I know is that your name is longer vertically than you are!" And with that Naruto punched him. Konohamaru hit the ground, hard.

Ebisu's eyes widened, "YOU LITTLE BRAT, HOW DARE YOU HIT THE HONORABLE HOKAGE-SAMA'S GRANDSON! HAVE YOU NO OUNCE OF SHAME AND DECENCY?!"

While Ebisu was ranting, Naruto was walking out the door, "Hey dull guy, Ebisu, stop talking to yourself."

"KIDS THESE DAYS SHOULD HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR PEOPLE OF RESPECTABLE CLANS… Eh Konohamaru, where are you?!"

"He went after Naruto."

Ebisu slapped his hands to the sides of his face, _'NO NO NO what will happen to Sandaime's grandchild if he follows that demon?! The demon will take this as his chance to corrupt him!'_

He quickly ran out the door and took a left turn.

Sandaime didn't bother to tell him he was going the wrong way. _'Those 3 have just given me a major headache.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was walking back home. He had had enough of dull Sundays and even duller people. If he hurried he could get some extra training. He stopped, his right eye was twitching; he'd notice that little brat who he'd punched in the Hokage's office. He'd been following him for the past 30 minutes. He was staring at him trying to hide behind a ninja cloak that looked like a piece of wood. It would have worked if it hadn't been for two reasons. One, his swordsman sense would never have let him not notice and two, the cloak was way too small that he could see the top of his head and his feet at the bottom.

"All right, that's enough of this. What do you want? I've noticed you following me this whole time."

"Aha, just as I suspected, I knew someone of your skills could notice me behind my great stealth" At this, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point."

Konohamaru got on his hands and knees, "Please Mister, teach me how to be a strong ninja so that I can beat my grandfather."

Naruto stared at him. "Forget it." He began walking away.

Konohamaru ran after him, "But please, it's really important to me."

"So?"

Konohamaru looked down at his feet, "You see it's because I'm the 3rd's grandson. Everyone always treats me with honor and stuff. I don't even think they know my name. It's always hello Honorable 3rd's grandchild or something similar. My grandpa named me after this village, Konoha, so it would be even easier for people. However, they always ignore it and just call me the 3rd's grandson, so I always feel like I'm in his shadow. And nobody knows who I am."

"HEY WAKE UP MISTER!"

"Huh, so that's the whole point of challenging the old man? You feel that you if you can beat him, people will acknowledge your existence as Konohamaru instead of just the 3rd's grandson?"

Konohamaru nodded his head really fast, "Ya, that's it perfectly. Hey, how'd you know that when you didn't hear me explain since you were sleeping?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I kind of developed this ability to know what's going on even when I'm sleeping since I'm always falling asleep at random times."

"Oh, ok, so will you help me?"

"Ugh sure."

Naruto racked his brain on a way to defeat the Sandaime. The man had much more experience that the kid, he was a kage level ninja. _'Yup there's no way of defeating him. Hmm… unless…'_

"Hey Konohamaru, do you know what a pervert is?"

"Ya, of course…I guess, I mean like my granddad is always reading this orange book that I heard from my mom it is a book for perverts and she always become mad at the mention of it while my dad just turned red and said wait till I'm older."

"Good, good, alright follow me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were now in a magazine store, "Konohamaru, be very quiet. We need to head to the back of the store. That's where all the pervert mags are alright."

Konohamaru nodded, and together they crept past the sleeping store owner and snuck into the back. Naruto check if the coast was clear and pulled out a mag, _V.A. Gina's Ninja Illustrated: Kunoichi Swimsuit Edition_.

He opened the mag and they began to look inside. He and Konohamaru began to giggle softly. The inside was full of sexy women, all of them in swimsuits, and some of them were naked. They had perfect hourglasses, great asses, and tits the size of melons, no bigger than melons all ripe and ready for squeezing. They continued to giggle.

"Hey Naruto, how come these girls have no dicks, were they tortured or something?"

Naruto shivered at the thought of girls with dicks, "BAKA! Girls don't have dicks and for good reasons. Boys and girls have 2 different anatomies."

"Then what is that thing there at her legs?"

"Are you stupid Konohamaru, it's called a va-"

Suddenly however, Naruto senses danger and knew that they were caught. He turned around and sure enough, there was the store owner walking toward them. He stopped right behind them and began tapping his foot.

Beside him, Konohamaru continued to giggle, Naruto grabbed him by his collar, lifted him, turned him around, and put him back on the ground. Konohamaru looked up at the store owner. Konohamaru gulped, the storeowner had a temple growing and ready to pop. He had a broom with him, "NAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!"

SSSMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had a huge bump on his head. Konohamaru followed closely behind him. He finally stopped at the Konoha market district square. This place was full of people minding their own business going from store to store. It was an intersection of sorts. He scanned the area and found what he was looking for. A beautiful young looking woman was doing her groceries. She had long flowing brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a purple kimono. She had creamy skin, luscious breast, and the ass was a very good size.

"All right, the first step is to look at that woman over there. The thing we know is that your grandpa is a perv. The only way to defeat a perv is with another perv or at least another perv technique. Now look at that woman there, the one in purple. Do you see her?"

Konohamaru nodded his head. "Good, now you must develop the Eye of the Pervert," said Naruto.

"The eye of the pervert can be learned by anyone. The secret is, think of those pictures you saw in the magazine. Then look at that woman there. Then you start to mentally undress her, once you have that combine the images to get your goal. Then gather your chakra, and then make the hand seals for the Henge."

Konohamaru thought of the pictures of the women in the magazine. He then looked at the woman who was on her way, and began to mentally undress her (unknown to him, however, was that after years of having to deal with the male perverts in this village the woman had a Pervert alert). He began to combine the images until he had the picture in his mind. Then he made the hand seals, **"HENGE NO JUTSU! (Transform!)."**

The smoke covered the little area. However, instead of the slim figure of the hot brunette, he got a fat, naked, onion-shaped-head version of her.

Naruto sweat dropped and his eye twitched, "Well it looks sort of like her." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked behind him. There was the woman. He wasn't sure if it was the sun but she looked like she had grown the horns of the devil and that the fires of hell were burning on earth.

"YOU PERVERTED BRATS! YOU THINK THAT LOOKS LIKE ME?! HE….HE….HE"

Naruto and Konohamaru gulped.

'_Women are terrifying!'_ thought both Naruto and Konohamaru.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Konohamaru were now at the Women's section of a hot spring. They were standing in front of the changing room.

Naruto now had a black eye, scratches all over his face, and three lumps on his head. Konohamaru still didn't have a scratch on him.

"Well thanks to your fluke it seems you still don't have a good image of the luscious female body. I should've known there was no substitute for the real thing. So we are going to spy on the women here and you are going to observe them so that you can get a very good image."

Konohamaru nodded eagerly, they both made hand seals **"HENGE NO JUTSU! (Transform!)" **

Back again was the earlier fat onion-shaped-head woman but this time she was clothed. In Naruto's place was the buxom blonde, Naruko (female alter ego of Naruto). She wore a tight blue bra and a tight white miniskirt.

They both nodded at each other and stepped inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?!"

"What? My name is Naruko, not Naruto. I don't know this Naruto you speak of."

"LIAR! LOOK LADIES, HE'S BROUGHT THE HONORABLE 3rd's GRANDSON HERE TOO TO CORRUPT HIM AND JOIN HIM IN HIS PERVERTED ACTIONS."

"SHAME ON YOU NARUTO!!!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT SILLY DISGUISE!!!"

Realizing that the women would try to cause him as much pain as possible, Naruto cancelled the henge and tried to escape only to see his exit blocked by demonic-looking, pissed women. He looked for another exit, there, the window.

'_Hey wait, why is there a window inside a changing room? Even if it may get stuffy in here there is a vent system.' _

Just as suspected, the window puffed and there stood a purple-haired woman.

"What seems to be the problem here ladies?"

"Anko-sama, this pervert here decided to have himself a show and has brought the 3rd's grandson with him," One of the women stated.

Ever since Tsunade left, and she became old enough, Anko had become leader of L.U.M.P. (Ladies United to Maim Perverts.) Their main goal, as you can see, was to punish perverts in the most excruciating ways.

"Well you're a little young to go down the pervert road, are you not? Hmm, _however_, the L.U.M.P handbook says _'show no mercy to perverts, and stamp out perversion wherever it starts'_. So we'll have to stamp out this perversion before it grows too big, won't we? Well ladies, is he too innocent and this is a one time event or…"

The women made thumbs up gestures then turned it upside down, "GUILTY!!!"

"All right then, bring out the pitch forks and any weapon you have on you," said Anko.

They did just that, where they hid the weapons was beyond Naruto.

She looked at Naruto with a sadistic smile, "HEHEHE, this isn't your lucky day pervert."

Naruto held himself closely, as the women came closer the room became darker, their eyes started glowing redder and redder. Their evil sadistic smiles became more and more terrifying.

Naruto grabbed a broom at the side of the wall and started trying to poke the women, "No, stay back, BACK I SAY!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

All around Konoha heard the scream and felt sorry for the poor man, but they were going to save their own asses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's not fair," said Naruto. His body was badly beaten and he probably would've ended up in the hospital if it hadn't been for the Kyuubi. The women had tortured him for an hour straight especially that Anko. What they did to him would give him nightmares for years to come.

He glared at Konohamaru; the little brat had been let outside by one of the women while they tortured him.

Konohamaru looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry it's all because I'm the Hokage's grandson. They'll never hurt me."

Naruto laughed, "Heh it's no big deal. Did you at least practice that jutsu while I was gone?"

Konohamaru nodded, "I finally mastered it too."

"Good," said Naruto, "Now wait here, I'm going to get us some ice cream."

Naruto went down to the ice cream parlor and bought two banana ice cream sundaes topped with chocolates, vanillas, cherries, and nuts.

Naruto looked at his watch, _'just in time'_. He brought the ice cream back and gave one to Konohamaru, who happily accepted it.

They were sitting on a log, on top of a hill, and it was sunset time. It was something his sensei used to do. Every Sunday, after training they'd get ice cream and sit here. Sometimes based on the situation, his sensei would give him one good bit of advice to help him out.

"You know Konohamaru, even if you learn that jutsu. The road to being strong enough to beat your grandfather and become the Hokage is a very long and tough one. One filled with blood and sweat."

Konohamaru looked at him, "But what about all those people who have bloodlines; they get it easy. Like there's this one girl in my class, Hanabi, all the teachers say she's going to be the rookie of the year, and that she's a genius. She has that Hyuuga bloodline; the Byakugan, and she's really strong."

"Lemme tell you something Konohamaru, all those people with bloodlines…. are mutants or what ever you want to call them. But that's the truth. So they have something special that makes them learn way faster. I mean look at the Uchiha, their bloodline makes them a monkey; having to copy everything they see. Many of them are arrogant because they feel their bloodline makes them invincible, however there's always an easy way to beat that bloodline, once you do that then they get worried, and since a lot of them rely on their bloodlines so much they have nothing to fall back on.

So keep training, no short cuts. I want to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World. I'm not foolish enough to believe the power will just be handed down to me or anything. I realize there is a lot of work involved and I'm ready for it. I truly believe that I'll make my dream a reality… BELIEVE IT! No one's going to tell me I can't do what I'm going to set out to do. Whoever says you can't do it for whatever reason; …….tell them to eat SHIT! (I love that quote from Smoker from One Piece)"

Konohamaru's eyes widened in admiration.

"Konohamaru you need a new name, and a new look. If you want everyone to stop confusing you with your gramps then you need to make a name for yourself. You can start with a new name that everyone should know by the time you're older. A name that fits you, you have one yet?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "I don't have one, I've always been known as the 3rd's grandson. You're right, I'll need a new name and become strong without taking some stupid shortcut. I'll truly become strong. That's a promise. I'll become the HOKAGE and not just any Hokage; I'LL BE A GREAT HOKAGE!!!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He quickly narrowed his eyes. The dull guy, Ebisu was his name, was here.

Just as he thought, Ebisu came, he pushed up his glasses, and was sweating.

"Ah there you are Hono-"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Konohamaru; that is until I make a new name for myself."

"Hmm, but….," Ebisu glared at Naruto, "what have you been doing to corrupt him?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything to him. I've just been teaching him some stuff."

"Konohamaru, I am your sensei not this vermin. Only I can help you and take you through the easiest shortcut to being Hokage."

"Naruto-okasira (boss) says that there's no shortcut in life. If I want something, I'll have to work hard for it. I'll work all the way to being Hokage so I don't need your shortcuts. Also, okasira isn't a vermin."

Ebisu stood there, he hated to admit but he was impressed. He was hoping one of these days that Konohamaru would realize that there's no such thing as an easy road. _'That demon actually gave him a good lesson.'_

"All right, so let's see what your okasira has taught you."

Konohamaru made hand seals, **"OIROIKE NO JUTSU! (Sexy Jutsu!)**.**" **

Smoke appeared covering Konohamaru. When the smoke started to clear in his place stood a buxom brunette who kept winking at Ebisu. She had her arms behind her back, showing off her bust.

Ebisu stared and got red in the face. "YOU VILE CHILD; HOW DARE YOU TEACH KONOHAMARU SUCH A DESPICABLE JUTSU!!!?"

Konohamaru reverted back to his original self, "Ugh okasira, it didn't work." Konohamaru looked back for Naruto when he didn't respond. "OKASIRA, WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh what's happening?" said Naruto. He looked up to see Konohamaru being dragged out by Ebisu.

"Hey Ebisu, I didn't say you could take my subordinate."

Ebisu turned around to look at Naruto, "I'm no Mizuki brat. I'm a _Jonin_; I won't be defeated by the likes of you."

Both Naruto and Ebisu went into offensive stances.

Naruto made hand seals, **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!)" **Ninety nine clones appeared next to Naruto.

Ebisu humped as he charged at the Narutos, "Impressive to pull off a shadow clone and to that amount. However, that won't work on me!"

"BAKA! I'm not done yet," each of the Naruto's made another seal, **"OIROIKE NO JUTSU! (SEXY JUTSU!)"**

Soon the whole field was filled with… women. Not just Naruko but women of various heights, busts, hair length, races, etc… This was a true harem.

Ebisu felt the blood boil up inside his nose and it shot out in waves. He flew and landed hard on the ground 5 meters away.

"That's my harem jutsu. A closet pervert like you would have never lasted very long."

Konohamaru stared at Naruto in even bigger admiration. "Wow okasira, you took down Ebisu."

"Heh, it was nothing. Hmm, look at the time. Tomorrow's the Graduation Ceremony, and I want to be ready for tomorrow. You might want to take that sensei with you. Well see you later Konohamaru."

"Wait. Naruto you may be my boss but from now on you're my rival."

"Huh, why? Our goals are totally different."

"So… eventually one of us has to be stronger. I want to be as strong as you, maybe stronger, what's the point if I'm always in the shadow of my okasira."

Naruto thought about it, "All right, I accept, subordinate, live long so that one day you'll become as strong as me. That a promise?"

"YES OKASIRA!!!"

0000000000000000Naruto's House0000000000000000

"Heh, I guess today wasn't so dull after all. It's pretty late. I might as well get some rest. My journey starts tomorrow"

With that, Naruto went to sleep.

0000000000000000000Next Day0000000000000000000

Naruto was already in the academy. He now wore the same outfit as the last time he was in the academy except the pants and shirts had more pockets and hidden slots to put scrolls, kunai and shuriken, and other various things he'd need. He also wore his newly-designed forehead protector as a belt, not the diagonal ones but a normal belt.

As many of the kids filed in, they noticed that Naruto was there and wondered why, _didn't he fail the exam?_ Most of them were seated except Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They were currently trying to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. The said seat was currently occupied by Naruto and both girls were trying to get Naruto to move.

"Naruto move it! I must sit next to Sasuke-kun!!!" said Sakura.

'Whatever, you should've arrived earlier. I'm sitting here and I'm too lazy to move," replied Naruto.

"Why are you even here, dobe (dead last)? You failed the exam," said Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Heh, you're sure you're that stuck up monkey, Sasuke? I've never heard him say a whole sentence before."

The remark earned him scowls from the girls except Hinata, and smirks from the guys.

"Hey don't hate on Sasuke just because he's the rookie of the year and you're the dead last," said Ino.

"Che, Sasuke's worthless to me. I'd whoop his ass ten times over before he got close to harming me. I'd have a harder time beating Shikamaru than Sasuke."

The eyes of the girls widened in shock, except Hinata. Naruto had committed an absolutely blasphemous… heinous act. He had insulted Sasuke. They joined Ino and Sakura who were fuming.

"Naruto you've got to the count of ten to apologize to Sasuke."

"Sasuke can kiss my swordsman ass. You'd have to _make_ me apologize to him, and not one of you, I'm sure, can do that"

All this while, Sasuke didn't say anything. Plainly he didn't care. The dead last can believe all he wants that he could take him on. All that mattered was his goal.

The girls prepared to cause as much pain to Naruto as they possibly could. Sakura had her fist balled up and was ready to strike Naruto, hard. However, Iruka came in.

"All right everyone, settle down. I'll begin by assigning you to your genin team."

Iruka began saying all the names out loud, many followed by moans, groans, cheers, and many other emotions. Naruto, of course, had fallen asleep and Iruka had to stop briefly to wake the sleepyhead.

"As I was saying, Team 7… Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

'_Damn, it could have been worse, at least he didn't have Sasuke…,'_ Naruto.

'_I'm doomed,'_ Sakura groaned inwards.

"… and Uchiha Sasuke."

'_NOOOO!!!!!!! Why am I hated so much?! I'm doomed,'_ Naruto.

'_Yes, I'm saved,'_ thought Sakura happily.

'_Damn, those two will only get in my way,'_ Sasuke growled in disgust.

"Now Team 8… Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

'_YAHOO!!! I'm so ready for this!'_ Kiba, and as if understanding what Kiba was thinking, his dog, Akamaru, barked excitedly.

'_Looks like I wasn't grouped with Naruto'_ Hinata.

'………' Shino.

Iruka made the announcements on the next team, "Then Team 10, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino…"

"NOOO, why am I paired with bones over here, why can't I be paired with Sasuke-kun?!!" Ino was furious.

Many of the girls shared her sentiments; they got paired with useless guys instead of Sasuke.

"Ino, can you keep it down? You're giving me a headache."

"Oh it could be worse; I could be stuck with you also."

"HEY, quiet over there… and Nara Shikamaru," said Iruka.

"Heh, what was that Ino?"

Ino groaned, _'Why me?'_

After Iruka finished, he began a long speech on teamwork and how to be a proper genin. All of which Naruto didn't hear because he was asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was hardly holding his irritation. All the other teams had left already, while their sensei was already an hour late and counting. Then to top it all off, he'd had to listen to Sakura constantly try to talk to Sasuke the whole time. He looked around for something to end his irritation, only to be looking at Sasuke, and of course he glared at him.

Sasuke kept his cool, but on the inside, he was seething. This sensei of his 'team' was wasting his valuable training time. Every second was time he could've used to get stronger so that he can defeat _him_. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of that man. Then to top it off, he'd had to listen to Sakura constantly talking to him; sure, he had Naruto on the team, however, he could take a hint and was staying silent. He started to look for something to alleviate his irritation only to end up looking at Naruto. When Naruto noticed this, he glared, and Sasuke, not someone to back down, glared right back.

Sakura was depressed. She had been trying to get to know her team_mate; _Naruto will flunk out as usual sooner or laterbetter for the last hour. She felt the best way for this was on a date and kept trying to persuade him. But he wouldn't give her any time of the day. She was almost desperate to talk to Naruto, however, Naruto didn't look like he would give her the time of the day any time soon. Also, their so-called sensei was already late, on the first day; talk about good first impressions. She began looking for something to release her frustration. She began looking at Naruto, however she noticed he was glaring at Sasuke, and when she looked at Sasuke, he was glaring back at Naruto. She had always known the two to have some kind of rivalry even though she didn't know why especially since Naruto should've realized Sasuke was better than him in every sense of the word. So she decided not to get involved in their glaring contest and began glaring at the ceiling, as if the ceiling was behind her irritation.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and in came a silvery white haired man; whose face was behind an orange book. The man lowered his book to look at the three genin, all of them glaring at him, and the one with the katanas actually releasing a good amount of killer intent.

"My first impression of you three is… I don't like you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's faces faltered.

"All three of you, meet me at the roof." The man then puffed out in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

The three genin all shakily stood up and stretched.

'_This is going to be interesting,'_ they all thought together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Rants:

All right I've noticed that in my reviews people have noticed that a lot of stuff is partly related to One Piece that is true. That's where the inspiration comes from, however, DAMMIT STOP calling ZORO, ZOLO! I mean what the fuck is a ZOLO. His name is Zoro. I can't tell you how much I despise 4Kids for what they did to that beautiful anime. Yes yes, I've heard all that stuff about copyright infringement if they used Zoro our Zoro isn't the same as the Zoro the masked Mexican swordsman. Oda has said it himself.

By calling Zoro, Zolo you are saying that you are in league with 4Kids, and if you don't understand this. Look up what 4Kids did to One Piece in Google or something and you'll find some interesting facts. Also still not enough watch the original _subbed_ One Piece and not that piece of horse crap made by 4Kids. And to my fellow _original_ One Piece fans, have no fear, 4Kids has lost its license to produce One Piece. If it does get re-licensed I hope someone like ViZ does it; they did well with Naruto and BLEACH (well except for Renji's voice, bleh; I'm really not liking it, so he better shape up.

Author's Note:

Phew another chapter done. I hate this chapter, nothing happened. It's just a filler-like in the anime and manga; however no worries, the action will pick up again in the next chapter.

I'd like to thank all the people reading my fanfics, one of my best friends, Lok-hime for beta-ing for me and translations. Now just wait for 3rd chapter people.

Good Bye


	3. Chap 3: Graduation Gang

**_Ronin Naruto_**

Sorry everyone for the long ass wait; but due to complications with beta, it took long time. Hopefully there will be no more long waits.

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Now people, onward with chapter 3!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahh, Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves. Our young swordsman, soon to be greatest swordsman, just graduated out of the academy. He was placed in a genin team, which consists of 2 other genins and a Jonin sensei. His team mates were Sasuke Uchiha, resident holder of the Rookie of the Year title, and Sakura Haruno, holder of the smartest girl and kid in class title.

All three of them had just met their instructor after having to wait over an hour. They knew his name, and all they knew about him was that, one, he's a guy, and two; he's a pervert. They knew he was a pervert because he was reading an orange book known worldwide as Icha Icha Paradise. As they were too young to read it, well except Naruto who had read a few issues; they had no real knowledge of what was in it; however, the book was notorious and was obvious to even the dumbest of people that it held some very "adult" contents.

Their instructor had told them to meet him on the roof of the academy; when they reached the top, they saw him leisurely sitting down, contently reading his little "novel".

'_Heh, this perverted scarecrow, can he really teach us anything? However, he's a Jonin so he must be strong. This could be a test to see how easily students could fall into underestimating their opponents. I will not fail!'_ Naruto thought.

'_Sasuke, why won't you go out with me? Who is this guy, he looks really weak. Can he teach us anything?' _Sakura said.

'_I must kill that man (not instructor). What a pathetic sensei and team I have.'_ Sasuke thought.

All three newly instated genins sat down on the edges of the academy rooftop. They all stared quietly at their sensei. They kept staring at him for another 5 minutes as their sensei just kept turning the pages. He finally put in a bookmark; he'd decided to finish it later. He put his book away.

"All right, looks like you're my new team. How 'bout we start by getting to know each other a little more? I want you to tell me some things about yourself."

Sakura, being the good student that she is, raised her hand to ask a question. Her team's sensei nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What kind of things about ourselves, sensei?"

"Hmm, how 'bout your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future?"

Again, Sakura raised her hand, _'Damn, she asks too many questions'_ thought the man. "Sensei, why don't you begin by telling us about _yourself_? After all we just met and know nothing about you."

The man nodded, "Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are", he paused to giggle, "are well, I could tell you, however, you're all too young so no, or wait till you're like 18. My dislikes are… I'm too lazy to tell you. Oh and my "dreams for the future?", well it's none of your business."

All three genins sweat dropped, _'All we really learned is his name'_ Team 7 minus Kakashi thought.

"You… pinky," said Kakashi. _'Kami-sama, that's one hell of a giant forehead. It's practically reflecting the sunlight in my eyes.'_

Sakura grew a temple at being called pinky, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are," she stopped and stifled a glance at Sasuke, "My dreams for the future are," she stopped again to give a hinty glance at Sasuke and let out a little squeal. "I dislike INO-PIG and NARUTO!!!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura, _'What did I ever do to her?'_

Kakashi groaned, _'Not another one. These fangirls are mostly more interested in boys than they are in training.'_

Sasuke just scowled.

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke, "All right, Mr. dark and broody, your turn."

Sasuke scowled again, "My name is Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. I have many dislikes and I don't particularly like anything," Sakura looked sadly at the ground, "And it isn't a dream but an ambition. My ambition is to kill a certain man."

Naruto blinked repeatedly, _'Baka… In a way, a dream and an ambition are like almost the same thing.'_

'_Wow, Sasuke's like soooo cool,'_ thought Sakura.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, _'I have an avenger and based on his life he must mean **him**. However, he should realize that the road of an avenger isn't going to help him in the end.'_

Kakashi finally went to the last member of his team. This guy was the mystery. He knew he came from the Uzumaki clan, which was _supposedly _extinct, well maybe except for that guy in Samurai Country apparently. Of course, he's not exactly sure if it's true and if it is, then they'll have some serious trouble on their hands. He was also the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He wondered why that boy carried such huge blades; they were way taller than him in height already. If he wanted to be a swordsman, this is the wrong country.

Naruto nodded his head, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and my katanas. My dislikes are the three minutes I have to wait for ramen to cool, people wasting my training time, and those who would try to damage my katanas. My dream for the future is to be the World's Greatest Swordsman. Of course I wanted to kill the killer of my old sensei but I learned that the road of an avenger is not a good one, so I have no wish for that. However, I will stop that man from causing more trouble for other innocent people."

Naruto thought, _'It might sound like the Uchiha but unlike him, I'm doing this because that man is a dog of those people. They will stop at nothing for their goals and if I am to uphold my sensei's honor, of course sensei never found out that I know about sensei's past with them but I will continue sensei's work.'_

Kakashi pondered what Naruto had said, _'He's grown up in an interesting fashion. He changed his course from vengeance, maybe if Sasuke hangs around him, even if it is as a team, he may learn that revenge isn't the way.'_

Sakura stared at Naruto, _'Hmm, him and Sasuke both have someone they wish to kill. What is it with my team anyway? We're like 12 and we want to go out killing others?'_

Sasuke scoffed, _'Hmm, copying me, eh, dobe. Just what the hell is he implying by the road of an avenger is not a good one? What does he know?'_

"Well, each of you is very interesting in their own rights, however, this doesn't mean I'll be your sensei after tomorrow."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Sakura raised her hand, to which Kakashi nodded.

"Sensei, what do you mean by you might not be our sensei after tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow, in order to become full fledged genin, you'll need to pass a survival test."

Now, both Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes to slits. Sakura raised her hand again, but didn't wait for Kakashi to acknowledge her.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have already taken the genin exams. Why are we taking another one?"

Kakashi laughed, "That silly thing? That was just a test to see who has the _potential_ to be genin. The real _survival_ exam is to be taken by the team against their sensei. Oh I should mention that the test has a 66 failure rate so don't even bother eating breakfast."

Sakura let out a gasp of shock, Sasuke's eyes, widened and Naruto… snored. The other members of Team 7 stared at him. Kakashi shrugged and went home; he had a night with Vaseline, a dirty book, some tissues, and of course, his hand.

Sasuke stood up and began walking downstairs.

"Wait Sasuke, would you mind going out on a date with me?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"No," and with that he left a dejected Sakura and a sleeping Naruto on the roof.

Sakura thought of waking Naruto but decided not to as she had stuff to do at home, and Naruto looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. She didn't mind the thoughts as Sasuke was still the only man for her even if others were good potentials also.

000000000000000000 Next Day 000000000000000000

Naruto was eating some bacon and eggs, waffles… yes waffles, they like so own pancakes in Naruto's opinion (my opinion also), milk mixed with orange juice, and muffins. Sure Kakashi had said _don't_ eat breakfast; however, he had also stated he might not be their sensei after today which meant he was just a _potential _sensei. This meant he didn't have to give a rat's ass to what he said. He'd eat his waffles without shame. _'What is the point of taking an exam if you have no energy?'_ He quickly finished his food and fastened his katanas. He walked out the door and locked his house. He then headed for the training ground where the rest of Team 7 awaits.

Sasuke locked his door and headed for the training ground. He skipped out on breakfast as Kakashi said. He was quickly regretting it as he had a stack of pancakes waiting to be eaten. _'Pancakes so own waffles_, _anyone who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass _(no "KISS MY WAFFLE-LOVING ASS SASUKE-TEME!!!"-me)_'_ thought Sasuke.

Sakura's belly rumbled as she walked toward the training grounds. She had not only skipped out on breakfast but also ate very little at dinner all because of dinner. Screw pancakes and waffles, she wanted to eat some cereal, specifically, Skinny Girls. It was the hottest cereal for all girls wanting to be super skinny to the point of anorexia. It was publicly endorsed by Paris Slutton _(cough Paris Hilton cough). _She rubbed her tummy to soothe it.

When she reached the training grounds, she saw Naruto and Sasuke already there, and Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. Naruto was doing one-handed pushups as if they were nothing and by the way he was counting, he had already done 500. She just stared; she had _never_ seen Sasuke do one-handed pushups. She just sat on under a nice tall shady tree that was close to Sasuke yet had a good view of Naruto. Naruto switched hands after reaching 700. He then did various warm ups for another 30 minutes, then sat down under a shady oak tree. Sasuke was sitting under a tall shady tree.

The three of them waited and waited for another 1 hour and 30 minutes. They were all irritated, and would make sure to make a certain silver-haired Jonin pay.

Kakashi smiled, he had just visited Obito and Arashi-sensei; however, he couldn't forget last night. Icha Icha Paradise: Naughty Schoolgirls from Singapore Vols. 1-5 was just so hot. He might just order Vols. 6-9 soon. Of course, the girls are 18 and above but just dressed in a high school uniform because… well, women in schoolgirl uniforms are sexy (OVER 18!!!). Hmm, this one was probably up there with Icha Icha Paradise Russian Galore Vols. 6-11.

He reached the training grounds and instantly felt glares and killer intent. _'Wow, it's been a day and they have learned killer intent. However…Naruto's is extremely malicious. I'd better stay clear of him.'_

"All right, you brats listen up. The survival exam is to get these bells from me," Kakashi said as he held up two bells.

Sakura shouted, "Wait, there are only 2, we have 3 members in our team!"

"It's good to see you can count, Sakura. I guess it's true that you are the smartest," Kakashi said with a sarcastic drawl and then continued, "Only 2 of you may pass. Whoever doesn't get a bell at the end will have to pick up their ass and head back to the academy.

Now, each of you might want to find some good hiding spots while I prepare for the exam."

Sasuke and Sakura both leapt out of sight, leaving Naruto behind. He was currently pondering what Kakashi said. "_Only 2 of you may pass. Whoever doesn't get the bell at the end will have to pick up their ass and head back to the academy."_ That is true however, just yesterday Kakashi also said, _"The real survival exam is to be taken by the **team against their sensei**."_ Here was a serious confliction and it could only possibly mean one thing: teamwork.

Of course, being the type of person he is, he'd rather do this himself but he knew that he stood no chance against Kakashi even when he isn't even being serious. He'd have to get Sasuke and Sakura but he'd have to deal with Kakashi, who in his thinking process, had snuck up on him.

"Seems like it'll be you who gets sent back to the academy, seeing as you have no sense of stealth."

Naruto quickly got into an offensive position. He had to find the others or else they'd all fail. He unsheathed his katanas and put one in his mouth and the other 2 in his hands. He pointed the katana in his right hand at Kakashi.

Kakashi put his hands under his chin as if thinking of something, then nodded and put his hands in his pocket. Naruto tensed, he didn't know what Kakashi had in those pockets. And to nobody's surprise, Kakashi pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise novel.

Naruto sweat dropped. Then he became very pissed because his sensei was underestimating him. He was going to read a book _while_ fighting him. _'Hmm, what volume is it? Sensei never let me look at it before.'_

Sasuke thought, _'Dobe, Kakashi can even read a book while fighting him.'_

Sakura thought, _'Sasuke's like, oh my god, the smexiest guy like ever. Hmm, that isn't how Paris Slutton says it. I must practice more.'_

Kakashi giggled, "IIP: Ghetto Chocolate Factory Vol. 4 is sooo hot. These beautiful ebonies are nosebleed rocket worthy."

Naruto had had enough. He went into a loose stance and charged. He jumped and swung the r. katana (katana in right hand) at Kakashi's head who easily ducked, and tried to kick him in the stomach. Meanwhile unbeknownst to Naruto, his clone was fighting another clone. Kakashi shadow clone vs. Naruto shadow clone. The reason Kakashi wasn't fighting was because 1) Naruto was too tough an opponent to fight while reading a book, 2) He really wanted to read this book, 3) chocolate sistas is a catchy phrase, and 4) he was interested in how Naruto planned on beating him.

Naruto ran straight for Sasuke. He didn't bother to look for Sakura because wherever Sasuke was, Sakura was bound to be near, at least in a range of 1 meter to 3 meters. He quickly located Sasuke, hiding inside a tree, and just as he predicted, Sakura, based on what he saw was about 1.4 meters to the left and 0.2 meters below in another nearby tree. He jumped up to where Sakura was hiding and grabbed her by her feet. Then he jumped to where Sasuke was and grabbed him too. He then ran while dragging the two of them by their feet.

Sasuke growled, "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Naruto! You're getting me all dirty, and I won't look good at all!" Sakura screeched, then gasped then turned angry. Why? Her clothes, especially that nice little short shorts she wore was getting shredded and you could easily see a pink lacy thong-ish panty, (isn't she a little too young for that . ? Eww, 12 year olds. Hmm, she sure does like pink a lot.) "Naruto, you disgusting pervert! You're trying to see my delicious cherry aren't you? You sick man!" (Ahh yes, see what a great influence Paris Slutton is kids? Don't forget her little pussy buddies, Brittany I date Bums by the Name of K. Fed and Lindsay I'm a wannabe and I like to steal other women's boyfriends.)

Naruto shivered, so did Kakashi (because he's like 30 and no pedophile like Orochimaru) and Sasuke (because Sakura creeps the fuck out of him) because he had absolutely no interest in Sakura. Especially if she wanted to act like The Power Slut Girls (Paris, Brittany, and Lindsay, making the world a much more sluttish place; hey I'm not complaining, as I'm a guy and a perv. Oh and I apologize to their fans, don't flame me!)

"Shut up Sakura. I need to tell the two of you something." Naruto stopped when he reached an open area that was covered by dense trees. Then went and hid in the less dense area because it'd be much too predictable for a genin to hide in a dense area. He let go of both of their feet.

"All right listen up. There's no way in hell that any of us can beat Kakashi by ourselves. Also I've concluded on what I observed that the whole point of this test is teamwork. I hope both of you ate breakfast like I did, because we'll need all the energy we can get."

"No." said Sasuke.

"Huh, no to what, the breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"You and Sakura would only be a burden. I can handle this myself and I didn't eat breakfast."

"Doesn't matter, there's plenty of berries and other things that we can eat while we make a plan," Naruto replied.

Sasuke spoke arrogantly, "Were you listening? I said I don't need your help. Both of you are weak."

Naruto scoffed, "Why the hell should I listen to you. Also that arrogance of yours will make you fail. He's a _Jonin_ and we're not going to get any bells at all."

"Eh, believe what you want, however, I know I'll get that bell." With that, Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Look, I know we have our differences, and I despise your guts more than anyone else's, I think you're a jackass, and I would rather do this myself, except I know we can't get that bell."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I think Sasuke's right. We can get the bells whereas you'll only be a burden."

'_What the hell, you're one to talk.'_

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand off his shoulder and leapt away. Sakura gave Naruto a sad look and leapt after Sasuke.

'_Jackass, I knew Sasuke would be too stubborn and arrogant and Sakura would be his little bitch and follow him with everything.'_

With that, Naruto left to find Kakashi, who happened to be a few feet away but within eavesdropping distance.

"Aw! Too bad for you Naruto, at least you tried. Hmm, hehehe… Shaniqua sure is hot," said Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly dodged as Sasuke came out of seemingly no where and tried to punch him. He continued to giggle as he read his smut while the Uchiha constantly tried to attack him.

"Hmm, oohh, now that's hotness," said a drooling Kakashi. Sasuke started to make hand seals, **"KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU! (FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!)"**

The fireball launched out of Sasuke's mouth, effectively incinerating the exact spot Kakashi _was_ standing. Sasuke smirked, but it quickly went back to a frown when he noticed his targeted area had no signs of Kakashi.

"**DOTON:** **TSUCHI SHINJU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!!! (EARTH STYLE: EARTH INNER DECAPITATION JUTSU!!!)"**

Out of nowhere, a hand shot up from underground, grabbed the Uchiha by the leg, and pulled most of his body underground save for the neck up.

"Keep trying, Sasuke," said Kakashi.

----------------------------With Naruto----------------------

Naruto knew that Kakashi was eavesdropping, but pretended that he didn't notice and would wait for him to make his move. He saw smoke in the air, and knew it was Sasuke using that fireball jutsu of his, it wouldn't be the first time he had used it. He tried to go back, but got lost.

------------------------------Sakura---------------------------

Sakura was running through the forest. She had seen the fireball jutsu and realized that must be Sasuke. As soon as she reached Sasuke, her eyes widened in grief, _Sasuke…_ her Sasuke was covered from head-to-toe with kunai and shuriken and was bleeding horribly. He raised his hand as if calling for help, then collapsed, dead on the ground (heh I wish).

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sakura, and then fainted. Sasuke just sweat dropped at the scene.

-------------------------------Naruto--------------------------

Naruto had heard Sakura's scream, how couldn't he when that girl screamed like a banshee? He was running toward the source of it when he realized that he had ended up, somehow, in the Konoha market district.

'_How the hell did I end up here?'_ thought Naruto.

Sasuke growled as he couldn't get out of the damn hole. It had been almost an hour already. He would've asked Sakura but she was still unconscious. Kakashi was no where to be found, but no doubt reading that dirty book of his.

"OIY! Sasuke-teme, I finally found you guys," called out another person's voice, obviously it belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke decided not to say anything. After about 5 minutes, Naruto had gotten Sasuke out of the hole.

'Eh, Sasuke-teme what do you say we team up and get those bells from Kakashi? If we do that, not only do we _both _pass but Sakura gets sent back to the academy."

Sasuke thought it over, Naruto could be very deceptive if he wanted to. Sure he didn't want Sakura in _his _team, which he felt, should only consist of Kakashi _and_ _himself_.

"No, you'll only get in my way, dobe," and with that, Sasuke went off after Kakashi.

"Heh, what a fool." Naruto went over to Sakura and brought a shadow clone he had created earlier. Just as instructed, the clone had a bucket of water with him. Naruto snapped his fingers, and the clone dumped all the water over Sakura, who promptly woke up.

"SASUKE-KUN, NOOOOOO!!!!"

"Eh, Sasuke left a while ago."

"Oh. HEY!!! Naruto, you sick pervert. You got my clothes all wet so that they'd be all sticky and you can see my assets. Get some help, Naruto!!!"

"Eh, what the hell are you talking about? I only poured water on you to wake you up," Naruto added, "Besides, you have _nothing_ to look at."

Naruto now had a pack of huge lumps on his head courtesy of one Sakura Haruno.

"Look, Sakura I need your help. If we team up then I know we can get those bells from Kakashi."

"I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke's better than you. I need to go find him."

'_Damn it, is my team full of idiots?'_

"Look Sakura, I really don't care about being a ninja for this village or not but I don't like to fail at anything. Please just help me out for once, if you do and we get those bells then I'll give my bell to Sasuke. Then you can remain with Sasuke while I'll head back to the academy."

Sakura looked at Naruto with guilt. Despite his efforts, he was clearly saddened that after working so hard that he would have to go back to the academy. But Sasuke was more important, right? She nodded her head that she'd help and together they began making the strategy.

Kakashi sighed, '_When will this boy learn? Fighting me one-on-one isn't going to work.'_

He saw Sasuke jumped up again and was aiming a punch at his head. His eyes narrowed when he saw a slight flash, and put his book away. Naruto appeared right next to Sasuke and kicked him out of the way, unsheathed his katanas and swung the r. katana at Kakashi, who easily dodged it. However, Naruto wasn't letting him set up a proper defense and continued to push him back.

Of course, he was only getting pushed back since he was holding back, however, not many genin can push him back even when not being serious. His eyes widened as he had stepped on a tiny thread line, and a giant log was coming at him. Just as he was about to duck, he saw Naruto try to attack him with the l. katana. He made hand seals and used replacement with a conveniently chopped up log near a tree that was at the bottom of an oak tree.

Kakashi smiled, but then turned to shock as the replacement had set up a trap and many wires were about to latch onto him. He quickly made hand seals and shot a fireball jutsu since he saw Naruto and Sasuke charging at him. They both moved out of the way of the fireball. This gave Kakashi just barely enough time to get out of the trap. He was about to get some more distance when he felt arms around him. He quickly looked behind his back.

Sakura had his hands in a lock and was holding him tightly. Both Naruto and Sasuke were going for him. If he had been a lesser ninja, this would have been a checkmate, however, he was a Jonin, he could easily escape but he was too lazy. He realized that they'd both just try to get the bells.

His eyes widened as Sasuke jumped and made seals for the Ryuka no Jutsu. He couldn't believe this, not that Sasuke could do the jutsu, but because he was aiming directly at him, which by default was a semi-direct aim for Sakura. If Sasuke fired that jutsu, then Sakura, at her level could be severely injured.

'_What the fuck is Sasuke doing?' _thought Naruto. He got in front of the jutsu and used Repulse to send them in different directions away from Kakashi and Sakura. He saw Kakashi get Sakura off him, she used replacement before he could kick her away, and dodged to get out of Naruto's technique. He saw Sasuke about to attack and back-handed him away, and jumped to avoid a sweep slash (like a sweep kick except with a katana) from Naruto.

'_In a way, they are working together.' _He then got out of the way as Sakura threw shuriken and kunai from behind him. Naruto swung the m. katana at his side, which he deflected with one of the kunai Sakura had thrown. He was getting pushed back too much. He then saw Sakura use replacement to get close to him then threw a Kunai. Even though he was stuck, he quickly grabbed it with his left hand and jammed it up Sasuke's ass, "Ninpou: (Ninja Art: Super Secret Konoha Taijutsu Technique: 1,000 years of death." Sasuke flew while clutching his ass and fell into the lake 2 miles away.

'_Eww, that went up my Sasuke's ass! What kind of disgusting technique is a Super Ass Poke?'_

'_Heh, why do I get the feeling that Sasuke liked that?' _thought both Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto jumped, Kakashi pointed his kunai at him, _'Only a retard would just jump straight into a kunai like this, he'll either use replacement or create a shadow clone to…'_

Kakashi was interrupted as Naruto took the kunai straight into his chest, and latched onto Kakashi with all 3 katanas placed in a 60o degree angle. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke (who had gotten out of the lake) gasped. Naruto, however, was all smiles.

"I've finally caught you, Kakashi," Naruto stated, **"SANTORYU: LIAN HUAN MO QIANG…!!! (3 SWORD STYLE: DEMON PISTOL REVOLVER!!!)" **

The attack shot out and struck Kakashi straight on. The very force of the technique sent Kakashi flying back, however, Naruto cut the bells loose before he went too far. Sakura quickly let go before she could have went along with the ride. She caught one of the bells, and the other one landed a few meters away. Naruto lay on the ground and began to crawl toward the bell. He had to get the bell, even though his agreement was to let Sasuke get the bell, he'd die before he let Sasuke win over him.

He almost got it when Sasuke picked it up and gave him a condescending smirk. Before all three of them knew it, Kakashi knocked them all out.

18 years later

"Papa!" cried Izumo Uchiha. Yes, son of Sasuke Uchiha and Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. "Guess what I learned papa, **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!!! (FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!!!) **

On the ground lay a 1st degree burned Sasuke. Sakura dropped her pot and bent down to help him.

"Anata, do you need healing?" Sasuke gave a curt answer to show yes as it was all he could manage.

5 minutes later, at dinner.

"Sorry about that papa, but I really wanted to show you how good I have become."

Sasuke chuckled behind his bandages while taking a sip of some Konoha beer, "Eh, no worries Izumo. You are my son and a true Uchiha."

Sakura smiled at the scene.

"You know papa, Nara-chan already has a little sibling. I want to be a big brother too."

Sakura dropped the pot she had in her hand and Sasuke spat out his drink, "Eh son, err well, you see…" Both Sasuke and Sakura tried to say something without having to explain the birds and the bees.

Sakura coughed, "Ugh well, since you want one so bad, why don't you and papa, go for a walk while I get ready for papa in the bedroom (might I add seductively)"

Izumo looked confused, "Eh, what does a bedroom have to do with me getting a little brother or sister, won't you go to Mr. Stork and get one ( . aren't children gullible)?

This happy little fantasy scene was destroyed as Sakura woke up. Alongside her was Sasuke who was fidgeting, a sure sign that he was waking up as well. They were both tied to poles, while Naruto was sitting cross legged on the ground, clearly awake. All three of his katanas were sheathed. Sakura was confused, she and Sasuke had gotten the bells, and so shouldn't Naruto be the one tied to the pole?

Kakashi was reading his book… again. When he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were already up, he closed it, and put it away.

"Ah, Sasuke… Sakura… you're awake. Good, good, so I hope you all had a nice short nap?"

"Quit the crap Kakashi, what's going on here?" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Those two over there failed, while you passed. Looks like you might be an apprentice of mine or something."

All three genin's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Why is the dobe getting to be your apprentice?" yelled an agitated Sasuke.

"Because he was the only one who realized the true meaning of this exam: teamwork. You two, on the other hand, didn't. Naruto asked both of you to work together as a team. Then he asked you both individually. Sasuke, you were too arrogant and felt that Naruto would be a burden and that you could do it yourself. Sakura, you felt the same, but only because Sasuke said this, without your own observations. In fact, I know from this that Naruto is definitely stronger than Sasuke," Sasuke growled at this, but Kakashi went on, "Naruto was even reduced to bribing you with allowing Sasuke to get the bell if you worked together and got the bells."

Sakura looked guiltily down at the ground, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and Kakashi began to walk away.

"Kakashi wait, give them another chance," said Naruto. Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto with puzzlement.

"Why?"

"Because my sensei once told me something, "Those who abandon their mission are trash but those who abandon their nakama are…" Naruto eyes darkened, "Worse than trash."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto, and Kakashi smiled under his mask then frowned, "However, they aren't your nakama, they wanted to abandon you for themselves."

"Doesn't matter, I don't care about either of them, Sasuke's an arrogant little bitch, and Sakura is Sasuke's lapdog. We are all ninja (technically) of the Leaf, therefore we are all comrades. So in a way, we are all nakama."

Kakashi sweat dropped, Naruto had in a way contradicted himself with that statement.

"Hmm, fine I shall give you all one more chance. You get to try the exam again after I go to the hospital and get these wounds treated. Naruto you may eat lunch. However, the other two get to eat nothing. If you dare to give them anything, all 3 of you will be disqualified. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. With that, Kakashi puffed away. Naruto began eating his lunch out of the 3 bento boxes Kakashi had left behind. As soon as he felt Kakashi's presence a good distance away, he turned around.

"All right, Kakashi seems to be heading toward the hospital. So you two need your strength, so here, eat up."

"Eh, dobe, weren't you listening? You'll get us all disqualified."

For once, Sakura didn't rush to take Sasuke's side. Sure she liked him and that fantasy world she had whenever she went to sleep was nice but she also remembered that Sasuke had tried to make a barbeque out of Kakashi and her. He had also been trying to do it without conviction, and that scared her. So she kept her mouth shut, but her stomach, which seemed to perk up as Naruto mentioned food, talked plenty.

"Naruto, you don't need to fail because of us. You eat and we'll take the test together as a team this time," said Sakura.

"Won't work, it'll be the same result. If you two are both tired from lack of food, you won't be at your best and your best is what I need you at."

"No, dobe, I don't need to…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "SHUT THE FUCK UP and EAT!!!"

Sasuke eyes widened in shock but turned into a glare quickly, Sakura stayed silent and didn't bother trying to rush to _her_ beloved Sasuke's side. Naruto stood up and gave Sakura the food as he couldn't untie them and then re-tie since it would be too suspicious for the experienced Kakashi. He then made a shadow clone and henged it into Sakura. He did this to mock Sasuke, he sure as hell wasn't going to feed Sasuke, and in a way to thank Sakura for the whole teamwork thing.

As soon as they were both done, he packed everything up, sat back down, and pretended to act as usual. He was quite surprised when the clouds turned really dark, and lightning began striking. A fierce wind picked up and the whole area shook as if someone had incurred the wrath of God. There, in the middle of it all was Kakashi with fury on his face and a mad gleam in his eye.

He was just a few inches away from them, Sakura and Sasuke were both frightened out of their wits, and Naruto was… snoring. Kakashi gave a karate chop to Naruto's head, resulting in a growing huge bump.

"Naruto, how dare you disobey my **direct **orders? I specifically told you not to give food to Sasuke and Sakura, and yet you still do it. Care to tell me why?"

"Simple, we're all nakama. If we're going to fight you, everyone has to be at full strength. Also, you're not my sensei so I don't have to listen to you."

Kakashi turned his single eye toward Sakura, daring her to speak but inner Sakura was pushing. Her fear turned into determination, and she looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

"NARUTO'S RIGHT!!! WE'RE ALL COMRADES OF THE LEAF! IT'D DO US NO GOOD IF ONE OR TWO OF US WERE A BURDEN!!!"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who, remarkably, was still shaking with fear. Sasuke could barely look at the man.

'_This is all Naruto's fault. I told him not to feed us, and now it's over for us. Wait, what am I saying, both Naruto and Sakura are standing up to this guy even though he's a Jonin. Not only that but what would **he **say if he saw me like this? No, I can't back down not until…'_

With newfound conviction, Sasuke regained his cool arrogant mien, "The dobe and the fangirl are right. I for one won't back down and give up until I KILL THAT MAN!!!"

Kakashi's figure seemed to get bigger and bigger. His anger rising, he looked like he was ready to kill them, yet all three genin stared coolly back at him, ready for anything.

"YOU THREE ALL…" Kakashi's glare suddenly turned into a smile and the world turned into happy happy sunshine again, "PASS!!!"

Author's Note:

1st: Attacks Note:

Santoryu: 3 Sword Style

Nitoryu: 2 Sword Style

Ittoryu: 1 Sword Style

Those are all Japanese, but the attack names will be different, example, Santoryu (Japanese): MO QIANG (Chinese). Or Nitoryu (Japanese): whatever attack name (Italian).

2nd: Attacks-

**SANTORYU: LIAN HUAN MO QIANG (3 SWORD STYLE: DEMON PISTOL REVOLVER)**

Description: Same as Demon Pistol but with a lot more chakra, force, strength, and speed thrown into the mix. Part two of the Demon Pistol Attack Series.

Just to clear things up, many people refer to Naruto's narcolepsy to Zoro. That's actually wrong. Zoro does go to sleep and sleep through anything but not at totally random times. The whole thing actually comes from Portgas D. Ace (Luffy's older brother). If you don't know these people, then you should start reading or watching One Piece (JAPANESE SUBBED OR SCANNED INTO ENGLISH, SCREW THEIR ONE CRAP ENGLISH VERSIONS!!!)

3rd note: I'm wondering, during the 2nd Arc of Ronin Naruto, preferably after chap 13, I'm thinking of introducing Devil Fruits. Devil Fruits in One Piece are mysterious fruits that give the user who eats them as power. They are divided into three categories: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Of course you might realize that with the name Devil Fruit there's a catch; whoever eats a Devil Fruit can never be able to swim again, you might not understand the significance but if you want to then read or watch One Piece.

Paramecia affect the body like Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit) and became a rubber man. Zoan turn the eater into an animal, animal into human, or animal into other animals. Tony Tony Chopper, for example, was born a reindeer ate the Hito Hito no Mi (Human Human Fruit). The Zoan have 3 forms, Full Human, Full Animal, or Hybrid (half human-half animal), of course it depends on who or what ate a Zoan fruit. Like Gan Fall's horse ate a Bird model Zoan fruit, so it is Full Horse, Full Bird, or Hybrid like a Pegasus. The final one is Logia. Logia are the most powerful category of Devil Fruit gives the eater and element, and they can turn their body into that element. For example, Portgas D. Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi (Fire Fire Fruit) and can turn his body into Fire.

I plan to give some future enemies some Devil Fruits as it will make everything more challenging, exciting, and much more…interesting. Like maybe Naruto has to fight a guy who ate a Zoan like let's say the Tiger Tiger Fruit or a Gorilla Gorilla Fruit. Wouldn't that seem interesting? Now I have no plans on giving Naruto a Devil Fruit and we won't want or need one. Maybe a friend might have it but not him. However, I don't want to do this unless you guys approve, so if you review, PLEASE REVIEW, put some commentary on the subject.

4th note: Ok, final thing, just want to tell you all that this story is going to get only more action packed, of course, there will be mild moments and all but it will be good. Warning: from now on the story will start living up to its rating. There will be some very gory parts included, death, yadda yadda, pretty much anything you might expect from a rated M story. You just have to see what I have planned for the Wave, Chunin, Orochimaru in Forest of Death, and Valley of the End sections. It's making me giddy to think of all that will happen. It's only in my head right now so I'll have to transmit it onto these chapters for your entertainment. So please continue reading!!!

Thanks to all. BYE!!!


	4. Chap 4: Weary Waters pt 1

_**Ronin Naruto**_

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Now people, onward with chapter 4!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right, N68 in position," Naruto stated, "S74 do you read?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Copy that! This is S74, S78 do you read?" questioned Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Copy, this is S78, K54, do you read?" replied Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"…Hu Hu Hu…" was the reply they received from Kakashi, they all took this to be a yes.

Team 7 was on their latest mission. They were sent to find and capture one certain, Mr. Toto (I don't remember its name nor do I care).

"Okay, this is N68," Naruto crouched down, "I'm in perfect position to capture the target…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, N68, do it," said Sakura.

"I'M GOING IN!!!" yelled Naruto as he pounced on Toto. Toto took a sharp turn and prepared for the worst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi or K54 giggled, "Icha Icha Paradise: Enchilada Chicas (If you don't get it, they are Latin chicks) is definitely hot."

His perverted out-loud thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout in his ear that nearly both toppled him over and deafened him, "KAKASHI STOP READING THAT DAMN PERVERTED BOOK AND EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK WE HAVE TO CATCH THIS FUCKING CAT!!!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded, voicing their silent approval of Naruto's rant, while Kakashi rubbed his ears, hoping he wouldn't go deaf.

Team 7 had been a team for almost 2 weeks now, and all they had done were useless D-Rank missions. They all ranged from carrying groceries, baby-sitting, home cleaning, etc… Naruto and Sasuke were both particularly irritated as these "mission" took a lot of time which they could be using for other things. Sakura was also, but she wasn't complaining. She walked about a few feet slowly behind her team. She was deep in thought, and the more she thought, the more saddened she became.

Unlike the rest of her team, she was nothing special. She had looked up a little on their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, and had found out that he was one of Konoha's most powerful Jonin, if not the most powerful, however, it didn't really say why though. She didn't hail from some famous clan and have a remarkable bloodline like Sasuke's, she didn't know what it was but it was supposed to be really powerful. Finally, just when she had been thinking Naruto was nothing special either, so she wouldn't feel so lonely and would have some common ground with someone, after all he was the "_dead last_" of the academy, she finds out yesterday that he's a powerhouse. According to Kakashi, he's most likely even stronger than Sasuke. She hadn't even thought that was possible. So now she was all alone, the 4th wheel in an already good team.

She had absolutely nothing to rely on except her smarts. That wouldn't help her though, if it was only book smarts. Simply put, she was the real burden of the team, and she currently had no way of fixing it. She eyeballed Naruto jealously, why was he so strong at this age, and could she become just as strong? She wasn't even thinking this so Sasuke would notice her. That was another thing, ever since the exam, she had started to like Sasuke less and less. After all, would you like someone that would burn you alive to pass a test, which he would never have passed anyway since he wasn't using team work? She would definitely need to find a way to get stronger, and fast (yay, I'm so going to make Sakura way stronger than in original because I can't stand 1st arc Sakura, she'll be way better in my fic).

They soon reached the Hokage tower. As soon as they walked in, Sakura noticed the receptionist giving a heated glare at Naruto, who in turn just ignored it. She didn't find this very odd as she had noticed that a lot of the older citizens of Konoha glared at him. When they reached the mission debriefing room, they handed in a report and the cat to the daimyo's wife, who quickly proceeded to hug the cat to death.

"_Damn…I really feel sorry for that cat, may it soon find peace in the afterlife with Kami-sama,"_ thought everyone in the room besides the daimyo's wife.

The Hokage coughed a little, "All right, Team 7, I see you have finished your mission. Hmm, there are other openings here for you. Some include watching "Old Man" Tsuchi's grandson, weeding out Mrs. Karakura's garden…"

"NO!" yelled Naruto, "Can we please get a better mission? None of those missions are helping us at all!"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Iruka, "You are all just genin, you can't just do any mission you want, and you're not ready."

"I don't care. These stupid missions are killing me!!!" retorted Naruto.

The Hokage sighed. He knew he'd eventually have to explain this…sometime…either with Naruto or Kiba Inuzuka, "Naruto, all ninja take missions according to rank. D-Rank missions are for Genin only. They help build up teamwork and other essentials that all future ninja will need, C-Rank missions are for high level genin who have grasped the handle of the basics, to the lower level Chunin, B-Rank are for high level Chunin to Special Jonin, and A-Rank for Jonin and above. Then the last is S-Rank missions which are only for Anbu class ninja and above. These qualifications for mission-taking are essential to…"

The 3rd Hokage stopped for Team 7, including Kakashi, weren't listening to a word he was saying.

The Hokage coughed again, "Well we do have one mission available. It's a C-Rank mission…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! You can't possibly be serious," cried out Iruka.

"Now, now, Iruka, this team here is eager to try and it's only a simple mission. No harm done and they still learn basic teamwork, I suppose."

"WE'LL TAKE IT!!!" yelled Naruto.

"B-B-But we haven't received any sort of debriefing on it. You shouldn't accept missions you have no knowledge of," said a worried Sakura.

"DOESN'T MATTER!!!"

"Eh, I've got no complaints," stated Sasuke.

"HELL YA! Come on, old man! Tell us, what does our mission entail? Kicking some bandits' asses, saving swexy princesses, or…"

"Actually Naruto, your mission is to escort a famous bridge builder. His name is Tazuna. Your mission will only be taking him from here," the Hokage gestured with his fingers, "to the Land of Waves."

'_Hmmm, the Land of Waves, there're some real problems going on over there especially with Gatou setting up his illegal business dealings there. Something here smells fishy and it's not the fish market only 3 blocks away from here. Speaking of fish, I could do with some high-quality sushi later on,' _pondered Kakashi behind his book.

"Hehe, well it's better than digging up potatoes. So who is this Tazuna person?"

Right on cue, a man who was in his late 50s came in through the door. Even from about the 5 ft difference in distance he was from Naruto, Naruto could practically smell the stench of hard liquor. The man's unsteady swagger proved his assumptions about the man: he was an old booze hound.

Tazuna gave a belch, "I couldn't help but overhearing the conversation, however, I'm guessing the people that are going to protect me is…" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gave small smiles to show some readiness and support, "this sorry little bunch," Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's smiles all dropped, " They look like they'd wet their diapers at the first sign of trouble, _especially_, that blonde little midget with the play swords."

A crash was heard. Tazuna held up the handle of the bottle of alcohol as the bottom half had been sliced cleanly off and crashed into the floor. The startled Tazuna was sweating profusely as he had a very long and sharp point of one of the "blonde midget's" "toy swords" was slightly a few inches away from jabbing him in the neck.

"That's enough, Naruto. If you kill our client then we won't have much of a mission, will we?" said Kakashi. Naruto seemed to get stronger way faster than normal, even with the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He had been slightly surprised by the speed in which Naruto issued his attack, which meant Sasuke and Sakura hadn't seen it at all. He looked down at the other 2 genin, and realized he was right. Sakura was looking at the floor sadly, whilst Sasuke was staring at Naruto's back angrily. Naruto sheathed his katana back into its slot and walked away from the frightened Tazuna.

"As for you Mr. Tazuna, I suggest for future reference that you don't go insulting my genin, _especially _the blonde one," Kakashi said and Tazuna nodded very quickly, "All right team, the Land of Waves is a lot farther away than you might think. It'll take us a few weeks to get there, so go home and start packing. We'll meet at the western gate of the village in one hour."

"Hai!" replied Team 7.

Naruto was sitting at home. He was right about those sealing jutsu being very useful. He had packed a load of food, clothing, and other necessary supplies and put them all in the pockets of his clothing. This ensured that he'd have no extra weight. Naruto walked out the door, locked the door, and ran off to the team's meeting place.

He reached the meeting place in less than 10 minutes. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were already there sitting on benches, and each holding bulging bags.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" accused Sakura, "and where are all your stuff? Just what have you been doing for the last 3 hours (Naruto's 2 hours late)?"

"I was sleeping," Naruto said, Sakura sweat dropped, and he continued, "Besides, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet, right?"

"Yes, he's not here yet," replied Sakura.

"Then I'm not late, am I?"

"B-b-but that doesn't give you an excuse. Kakashi-sensei said to be here in 1 hour. On missions, it's very important to be punctual. You shouldn't start acting like Kakashi and being late by hours."

"Ugh…whatever. As long as I get here before Kakashi-sensei, I'm not worried; besides Kakashi is always ranging from 2 hours late to 3 hours late. What's the point of waiting if you know he's not going to show up?"

Sakura had nothing to say, he was absolutely right. "Well," said Sakura, trying to save some of her credibility, "Where's all your stuff? You can't tell me you're going on a mission empty handed."

Naruto just pulled out a scroll from his pocket, "Simple, I sealed them. Sealing jutsu are a lot more important than people give them credit for. Why carry all of those items in one big bag, they'll only slow us down."

Sakura stared at the scroll, "You can use sealing jutsu!"

"Yes, it's not really hard at all."

Sasuke stared at the display. He had never tried to seal items before. He didn't really care about it as it didn't really seem as it would've helped him. Now, however, Naruto had proven him wrong and he'd be forced to lug his bags around. Another thing he didn't like was the dobe's other strength and skill seeming to increase exponentially almost every day. He was catching up to his level. He didn't care what Kakashi said, there was no way that the dobe was stronger than him.

Tazuna just stayed quiet. After the earlier confrontation with Naruto, he'd decided that getting on Naruto's bad side was a terrible idea.

Naruto sat down next to Tazuna. After a few minutes, he began polishing his katana. This was the scene until about 30 minutes later when Kakashi finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late everybody but I had to take a shit, so I couldn't come early. Then I had to take a shower because the smell was unbelievable." Kakashi fanned his nose as a gesture of horrible smell.

Sasuke and Tazuna sweat dropped, Sakura looked revolted, and Naruto fell off the bench sleeping.

The breeze blew through the trees sending leaves blowing in the gale. Bird chirped in content, and all the little animals scurried around. The flowers swayed back and fro. This was the scene as our lovable team along with the old bridge builder Tazuna walked off to the Land of Waves.

In the lead was Naruto. His heightened senses due to his swordsman training made him the perfect reconnaissance expert; his awareness of things like incoming attacks could rival Kakashi's, given proper training and some months. Behind him was Sasuke then Tazuna. On Tazuna's right was Sakura and behind Tazuna was Kakashi, who was reading his book.

They had been walking like this for hours straight. They hardly made any stops would mostly likely not make any until it became too dark out, which would probably be in about 8 hours.

Naruto yawned; the whole mission was boring him. You could probably call this a D-Rank mission except that since you got to leave the village, it'd be increased to C. They hadn't fought anyone at all. His foot suddenly felt wet, and when he looked down, he'd seen that he had stepped on a puddle.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, it obviously hadn't rained for weeks. On top of that it was just barely after noon, which is pretty much, most of the time the hottest time of the day. There was no way that this little puddle could survive. This chain of thoughts began spiraling into other conclusions. Since that puddle was in no way ordinary; whether it be ninjutsu or genjutsu, it obviously meant ninja's workings. This also meant that the so called simple C-Rank escort mission was now at least B-Rank. Naruto smiled, this would make things a lot more fun.

Naruto turned his eyeballs so that his peripheral vision could get a glimpse of Kakashi, and just as he suspected Kakashi as well had noticed; on the other hand, everyone else….; clueless. The entourage kept on walking as if nothing was about to happen.

Suddenly the puddle began to rise and two ninja came out. They both wore a pair of gauntlets attached by a long chain between them. They charged at the semi-unsuspecting group of ninja, first they managed to wrap their chain around Kakashi, pulled, and shredded him apart into little fleshy pieces.

"One down," said one of the ninja, "3 more to go." said the other. They both charged at Sasuke, who was still in shock at what had happened. They easily closed in on him, one cut through his shoulder, and the other one was about to finish him off.

Naruto kicked Sasuke out of the way, unsheathed one of his katana, **"ITTORYU: DESCARGA OLA!!! (1 SWORD STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!!!)"**

The attack cut straight through the enemy ninja's gauntlet chain. Naruto grabbed both ends of the chain and pulled the ninja toward him. As they came closer, Naruto twisted his body and kicked both of them into the air. As they were about to go far into the air, Naruto unsheathed the other two katana, twirled the two katana in his hand while using his tongue to twirl the katana in his mouth, **"SANTORYU!!! (3 SWORD STYLE: WHIRLWIND IMPACT!!!)"**

The two ninja got hit with the attack, their bodies spun in a fierce whirl and shot back 10 feet, and slammed into the tress behind them. Naruto charged at them again, he couldn't give them the chance to escape or to form an attack plan.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! (SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!)"**

A shadow clone of Naruto came out and together they reached the two fallen ninja and placed their katana around their necks; perfect checkmate.

"AAAAARRRGHH!!!"

Naruto quickly turned his head, could he have missed an enemy ninja? A quick look showed that it was Sasuke that had uttered the scream. On his left side, his shoulder had a terribly bloody gash there. Naruto made another Shadow Clone to guard the 2 enemy ninja, while he went to check up on Sasuke.

Closer inspection proved what Naruto had been worried about…_poison_. Naruto went straight for his medics scroll. A quick unsealing and he'd found what he was looking for. Just as he had expected…a neurotoxin, and a very potent one at that. This kind of poison was the ones were the victims never knew they were poisoned until it was too late.

He looked through the book for antidotes, and quickly found it. The simplest way of getting rid of the poison was to get it out before it had spread to the entire body. Since Sasuke had been hit only a few minutes beforehand, most of the poison would be located at the shoulder area. Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai, and steadily bent down until he was at Sasuke's shoulder length.

Sakura gasped, "Naruto what do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto gave her a contemptuous glare, which quickly shut her up, and then stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder; at which Sasuke let out a very loud and strained yell. Naruto began cutting off the whole skin and a few layers beneath off of Sasuke's shoulder. It was a long and bloody process. The blood oozed out of Sasuke's shoulder; dirtying Naruto's and Sasuke's clothes, along with the ground. Once he was done, Naruto pulled out another object from his medics scroll. He first used some herbs, and other medical creams to soothe Sasuke's damaged shoulder. Then he began applying the medical tape and wrapped it around Sasuke's left shoulder.

All the while, Sakura watched the scene with a prolonged feeling of disgust. The bare smell of tainted flesh was disgusting enough; then, add the actual sight of the flesh, _**NOT** on the body_ was making her sick. She had never seen anything like this; well maybe in a horror movie, however that was just people _acting_ along with special effects. In her mind, she pondered, was this what it meant to be a ninja? It was their first C-Rank mission, and already this was how it turned out?

She was brought of her reverie when she heard a familiar "yo" come from behind here. She quickly turned around to see the face of their sensei; healthy and most importantly, alive.

Sakura dropped to her knees in sheer fright. "G G G G G G GHOST KAKASHI-SENSEI HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT US FOR BEING HORRIBLE STUDENTS AND LETTING HIM DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!!" she shrieked. This was not normal; all three members of Team 7 and Tazuna had seen him torn to shreds by the 2 ninja.

"Not quite. Look back at my "remains.'"

Sakura did just as Kakashi asked, there on the ground instead of bloody lumps of flesh, she saw a mound of conveniently chopped up logs. Of course! Sakura's logical mind finally kicked in. Kakashi had just used replacement.

Kakashi surveyed the scene. He gave a small smile at Naruto. "Eh, good work Naruto. You took very good offensive maneuvers in that kind of situation. Also making quick work, you managed to help Sasuke. Sasuke, I'm surprised at you. I expected someone else to freeze up like that."

Sasuke stared at the ground, hard, his shame was obviously evident. He wanted to pull his left hand away from Naruto but his grip was too strong, and his own arm was too injured to do anything strenuous.

"This now brings up another serious question. Those two ninja were clearly after someone. Also they aren't Konoha ninja, judging by their forehead protector."

Which Kakashi wanted to make sure, for he never knew, there could still be a "demon brat" hater hell bent on revenge, "I faked my death as a way of finding out who they were after. He even though they didn't attack him directly, it's obvious who they are really after."

Kakashi quickly turned around and pointed an ominous finger at the bridge builder, who the whole time had stayed oddly silent. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, "Mr. bridge builder, you do realize it's not very smart to lie to ninja, don't you? On the mission file, you had stated that just rogue bandits were after you; this lead to our mission to be simply classified as a simple C-Rank mission. Now however, with these two, who I believe are Hidden Mist's Demon Brothers, this mission has been bumped up to at _least_ B-Rank. Now, tell us, _who's _really after you."

Tazuna began to sweat; there was no hiding it now, "All right. You may have already heard of him, he is quite famous. His name….is Gatoh."

"I knew it," said Kakashi quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke silently wondered who this Gatoh person was.

"Gatoh?" said Sakura.

Tazuna looked glumly, "Yes, Gatoh is a very wealthy charitable businessman. On the surface that is, on the underground; however, he's known for many acts that are definitely considered criminal. He's behind drug cartels and crime organizations as a means of getting rid of his enemies, so that he may make himself even richer. The reason he hasn't been caught is because he makes sure there are no evidence of his crimes, and that there's no one to talk."

"So, then what does he want with you?" questioned Naruto.

"Simple, I'm a bridge builder. I've begun plans on making a bridge that'll connect the Land of Waves to Konoha. If that bridge is built, the trades and other benefits will increase exponentially. Gatoh has full control of the Land of Waves as of now, but if that bridge is built it will also mean more relations between Wave and Leaf. If that happens there will also be more security, including the Anbu. His whole criminal businesses would be exposed eventually, he'd go bankrupt, and most likely be executed for some of his more severe crimes."

"Damn, if that's true, why didn't you just say so? Konoha would've dispatched a much more suitable team for this. If I'm correct, once Gatoh finds out that you're still alive, he'll send even more powerful enemies; which means Jonin. That'll increase this mission from B-Rank to A-Rank. These kids are Genin, they are in no way ready for this kind of thing," replied a very irate Kakashi.

"Yes…but you see; the Land of Waves is an extremely poor country. The price of a simple D-Rank mission is cutting it close. I had absolutely no choice but to lie to Konoha. I I I beg you…. you're the wave's only hope"

Kakashi sighed, "That's it; we have to head back. I'm sure you can make a deal with Konoha to have some kind of extension plan for the mission. You'll get a better team. This team isn't ready and Sasuke's injured."

Tazuna sadly nodded in agreement.

"No."

Tazuna raised his head; he saw that it was Naruto who had said that word. His eyes widened, in the young blonde's eyes held a vicious fire, one that would consume all that came too close.

"Tazuna doesn't need another team. Even if he managed to get an extension, it'd take months, maybe years before he can actually start paying. Ninja are some greedy bastards, they won't wait that long. Running a ninja village takes _a lot_ of money and effort, which they can't and _won't _wait. I say we help him, right here and now."

Kakashi turned angry, "Naruto this is totally different from pulling potatoes out of a garden. Sasuke's injured as it is, and you all may just die in this mission."

Naruto smirked, "Ya,…so? I'd rather die, knowing I tried to make a difference to those people down in Wave. Besides, so what if Sasuke's injured? He's a pansy and will always be one if we have to go back for his sake. He should start acting like a man and suck it up."

"BONK!!!"

"What kind of statement is that, Naruto?"

"Just what are you talking about now, Sakura?"

"Simple, he should act like a _man_. Are you implying that girl's can't be the same; because I'm ready to help Mr. Tazuna out myself. I don't need some midget telling me girls can't be brave."

"Eh, I didn't mean it like that."

"BULL!!! YOU SEXIST; I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T IMPLY STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Tazuna couldn't help but stare at the situation. Kakashi just rubbed his temples, _'These kid's will be the death of me.'_

"I'll go also."

Everyone turned to stare at the young Uchiha. He was standing up; although a bit gingerly, but still standing nonetheless.

"Naruto's right, we shouldn't turn back just for my sake. I may be injured, but that's no reason to give up. There'd be no point in me being born a man. We can definitely help out Mr. Bridge builder."

Sakura gasped, "GAH!!! Sasuke-kun, not you too!!!" Sasuke just smirked at the comment.

"HAHA!!! That's right, in your face, Kakashi. You've been outvoted, 3-1," shouted Naruto.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Was these really the same kids that had all had there insecurities just 2 weeks prior? Sakura back then only cared about Sasuke and nothing else, but now, she was willing and ready to fight. Sasuke the ever arrogant one, who cared about only himself getting stronger, and his oh so righteous revenge; was doing this on his pride yes, but without any kind of fear, and to help Tazuna. Finally Naruto, the young swordsman, seemed to rally everyone around him. He was the true leader of the cell. He was willing to face death in the face just so he can help people. It could've just come up from his upbringing, or he was just those people, from the deepest part of there heart, truly cared about others, even those who they had never met before.

Kakashi sighed; he'd been doing that a lot lately. These kids were making him feel old, "All right fine, against my better judgment, we'll continue going. We'll leave the Demon Brothers for the Anbu. However, if we all die, I'll chase all three of you to the pits of hell if I have to for my vengeance."

Naruto and Sasuke both laughed, and Sakura smiled. Tazuna just stared, and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. This must be one of those moments.

In a Dark Place in Wave

A short man in a suit shouted, "Damn it, Zabuza, you said the Demon Brothers could handle it. It was only supposed to be a simple assassination."

In a dark silhouette a man sat. The man named "Zabuza" sat there quietly with his giant ass blade rested against his shoulder. He just kept quiet, as if ignoring the man. Behind him stood two other silhouetted persons. One of them held a big two-sided katana; the other wore a strange mask with intricate markings on it.

"Just what the hell am I paying-" The short man was stopped short by Zabuza's giant ass blade's tip right on his neck.

"Hey, keep you're sword away from Mr. Gatoh's neck," said one of the two men that were behind Zabuza, obviously his bodyguards.

Zabuza didn't even bat them an eye, "In order for the Demon Brothers to have been defeated means only one thing. They must've fought a very strong opponent."

"What, but I thought you said that thanks to wave's condition, they couldn't afford for full Jonin escorts."

"It's called lying. The bridge builder lied about his situation and most likely got a Genin team; however, all Genin team consist of one Jonin instructor; basic ninja rules. I was hoping the ninja brothers would at least be able to catch the Jonin by surprise and get to the bridge builder; after all even if they died, it'd make no difference. It looks like me and _Kubiriki Honcho_ will have to go out and fight also; Haku, Shinobu, come. We've got work to do."

Gatoh quickly pulled on his suit coat collar, "Well make sure you do a better job than those two idiots you sent earlier."

With that the short man named Gatoh left. As soon as the short man left, "What a rat of man. He wouldn't even have the balls to talk smack to you without those guards he has. Too bad they are so weak. I can't wait until we kill him," said the man named Shinobu.

"…." said the silent Haku.

"Hehehe, soon Shinobu, very soon. You'll get to release you're bloodlust out soon."

Back with Team 7

The team in order to get closer to Wave had taken a simple boat here. They were very close to their destination, yet they couldn't help to feel uneasy.

_(I-Sakura's Pov)_

Sakura sighed, just what the hell had she been thinking. Kakashi was absolutely right, how were they going to manage to survive? She looked at Sasuke, and just like before she saw him sneakily grab his left shoulder. It obviously was still zinging, but he was trying to be a _man _of things and pretend like there was nothing. She would definitely need to get stronger.

She had asked Naruto to borrow that medics book, luckily for her he had two, he had apparently bought two by mistake and kept both just in case one of them was destroyed. She wanted to learn some medical jutsu at least, and who knows, she could become a medic-nin in her future so better start studying. The book was in fact made by the legendary Tsunade of the Legendary 3. The Legendary 3 were a team of Sannin, or Kage level ninja that originated from Konoha, by what she knew, they were all students of the 3rd Hokage; there current Hokage.

As much as Sakura felt scared, she wasn't willing to show it. The old her, the super Sasuke-obsessed one would have tried to reason with her teammates and tell them to head back. Not anymore, it was time for her to start becoming a _woman_ and suck it up herself. She wouldn't let these _boys_ think they were hot stuff.

_(II-Sasuke's Pov)_

Sasuke walked slightly behind the group. He, for one, didn't want to show his aches and pains coming from the wound. It was in part because of his pride. Before the journey he was insisting to himself that he was definitely stronger than Naruto. Now however, this wound was being a constant reminder of how weak he was, instead of Naruto being in his place right now, it was himself. How could he hope to go against **_him _**at this moment? He had to get stronger. He'd definitely do it.

_(III-Naruto's Pov)_

Naruto smirked; this was so awesome to him. Finally, a serious mission that didn't have him chasing cats but in a mysterious, serious setting; not knowing what the future held. It brought with it a thrill he had never experienced before.

This thrill brought a chill through his spine, through his blood, through his entire body, a thrill to finally have a measuring gauge of his abilities. A thrill to help the people of wave, he felt they needed the help. They'd done nothing wrong as far as he'd known, yet due to someone's greed and wickedness, they'd have to pay. Who knows how many tragedies had occurred thanks to Gatoh?

Was this what ninja felt on missions, even if they were scared of this unknown, sometimes it was that same fear, and love for you're job or what your doing that brought out the thrill. Just like riding a roller coaster. Naruto concluded…, that he liked them…these thrills.

_(IV-Kakashi's Pov)_

Kakashi giggled, he was reading Icha Icha Paradise: S NASA (Straight National Anal Sex Association). Despite his seemingly I could care less attitude; he was worried whenever he went on a mission. Could this day, could it be the day that he would be killed? It was this constant question that irked ninja continuously on every mission they took. His love for the Icha Icha Paradise collections was in part to his anxiety, besides his perverseness.

Sure many women considered him a "heartthrob" sort of speak. He could probably get laid whenever he wanted but what happens when your on a mission? You can't just go up to random girls and ask to have sex with them. He wasn't the type that went to brothels either, total waste of money to keep paying loads of money for some woman, and you have no idea where she's been for just **1** night. He could buy some copies of Icha Icha Paradise and have all the porn he wanted.

Many might wonder what sex has to do with missions unless it's specifically designed in the mission. It was actually simple. Sex is by far on of the known things to get rid of stress. It made people feel good, whether it was a decision of sex with someone with whom you love or whatever weren't his concerns. Whether you feel sex before marriage is totally wrong, it will _always_ happen. Then to limit this, porn is there, yet people complain about it also. No matter how you looked at it, as long as something is taboo, there'd always be a complaint.

The image of naked ladies just helped him relax, even if they were made of ink technically. Oh well, when he'd found that one special woman, that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with, he'd have to destroy his whole porn collection unless she was into it also; however, most women aren't perverse so there goes that idea.

Kakashi was brought out of his reverie of when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes. He put himself on guard, although he relaxed when he saw that it was only a _white _rabbit that Naruto had almost hit. Kakashi's eyes quickly narrowed, at this time of year, that specific kind of fur was a brownish color. In order for it to be white rabbit it would have to have been in a specifically dark area to start the fur's mechanism of fur color changing and was used for replacement jutsu.

Just as soon as he realized this, he felt it.

"**EVERYBODY DOWN!" **yelled Kakashi.

Naruto grabbed both Sakura and Sasuke down with him, while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna. Not a moment later a giant ass sword came swinging through the forest. As it made its journey it cleaved down many a good trees before becoming imbedded into a tree.

_(0-Normal Pov)_

Naruto lifted his head; there standing on the tree was a weird man. He wore some kind of pajama pull-over, no shirt, arm warmers with a cow design on it, and bandages around his neck to lower part of his mouth obscuring some of his facial features. However, the most important thing Naruto noticed about the man was that he had **_NO EYEBROWS!_**

'_Just what kind of freak are we dealing with?'_ pondered Naruto. He quickly picked out the scroll with what he was looking for. The Bingo Book, he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for,

_Ninja Info Caption:_

_Name: Momochi Zabuza_

_Age: 28 (don't know don't care)_

_Status: A+-Rank Missing-Nin_

_Origins: Ninja Country-Kirigakure no Soto (Hidden Mist Village)_

_Weapon: Kubiriki Honcho (Head Cleaver Sword)_

_Aliases: The Demon of the Hidden Mist_

_Groups also in or out of: Formerly one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist._

"_Special:" Known as a master of the "Silent Homicide" technique._

Naruto smirked; this was just the kind of enemy he was hoping for. He quickly narrowed his eyes, and looked into the forest. He couldn't see or pick up anything, but his swordsman senses told him otherwise. There was at least 2 other people accompanying Zabuza.

In the Forest

A tall man stood. His dark, curly, blood red hair cascaded down to his shoulders. He wore baggy black jeans over dark red and white sneakers, and no shirt, just a strap that held his weapon. He stood a full 2 feet above Haku. His face had

_Swordsman Info Caption:_

_Name: Tarukane Shinobu_

_Age: 16_

_Status: Unknown, at least B-Rank_

_Origins: Samurai Country-South Blue-_

_Weapon: Lombriz ir Gemelo Camino de (Worm Heading for Twin Disaster)_

_Aliases: Shinobu "The Bastard Worm" Tarukane_

_Groups in or out of: None before, currently working with Zabuza and Haku_

"_Special:" None_

"Hey, Haku, that kid's pretty good. He managed to sense that at least one of us was here. Heh, looks like he'll be good to try out."

The one called "Haku" chose to say nothing.

_Ninja Info Caption:_

_Name: Haku_

_Age: 15_

_Status: Unknown, at least B-Rank_

_Origins: Ninja Country-Kirigakure no Soto_

_Weapons: Senbon Needles_

_Aliases: None_

_Groups in our out of: None before, currently working with Zabuza and Shinobu_

"_Special:" Kekke Genkai: Not much info is known at the moment._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza's "mask" shifted, indicating that he was smiling behind it, "HAHAHA, Konoha's Hatake _"Copy Cat"_ Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated so easily. It'd be my honor to be the one that kills you."

Kakashi smirked, "Heh, Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank missing-nin form Hidden Mist."

_Ninja Info Caption:_

_Name: Hatake Kakashi_

_Age: 27_

_Status: A+-Rank ninja _

_Origins: Ninja Country-Konohagakure no Soto (Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

_Weapons: None specific_

_Aliases: Hatake "Copy Cat," "Sharingan," "The Man With Over a Thousand Jutsu," "Oh Shit! That Mother Fucker Just Copied My Jutsu!!!" along many others, Kakashi_

_Groups in our out of: Used to be in Anbu Black Ops and was a Captain in Chief_

"_Special:" Sharingan, not known if natural as there is only one and a huge scar on eye. _

Kakashi reached for his for his bent downward forehead protector, and lifted it up revealing that he did in fact have 2 eyes in their proper sockets. The strange thing about his left eye was that it was a bloody, malevolent, crimson color. The pupil remained black but surrounding the pupils were three tomoes. Then starting from about mid forehead to the middle of cheek area was a long deep gash.

"Aww, to use the Sharingan on me, I'm now even more honored."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the word "Sharingan," and Sakura happened to notice the shocked expression on his face.

"Eh? Sasuke, do you know anything about the Sharingan?"

Once again she was surprised again, as it wasn't Sasuke who answered her question, it was Naruto.

"The Sharingan is a bloodline limit _exclusive_ only to those of the almost extinct Uchiha Clan. It's a very annoying bloodline limit. Well, let me rephrase that; all bloodlines are a pain in the ass; however, the Sharingan takes the cake. It allows them to "copy" every jutsu they see unless the jutsu was too fast or anything, to see how an enemy ninja will move, and see through genjutsu. It's one of the main reasons that Uchiha clan members are often vilified as monkeys."

"Hehehe, that one seems to know a lot of things. Have you been teaching them well Kakashi? Haha," Zabuza started making hand seals, **"SUITON: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU! (WATER STYLE: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!)."**

Soon a very strange and eerie mist overtook the forest. It was making things very difficult to see.

"Quick! Protect Tazuna!" shouted Kakashi.

Doing as they were told, all three genin quickly went straight for Tazuna and formed a frontal defense barrier. Sasuke took the right, Sakura took the left, and Naruto took the center. Sasuke and Sakura brought out kunai, while as, Naruto unsheathed one of his katana and put in his mouth, and wrapped his hands tightly around the hilts of the other two. Suddenly Zabuza's voice was projected over the whole forest, the fog accumulating to its creepiness and successfully spooked the genin.

"8 points; the heart, the brain, the larynx, the spine, the jugular veins, the lungs, the liver, and the kidneys. All such great places to attack; I'm practically shivering in anticipation of how I should kill you. Also should it be swift and painless, or slow and painful. I personally prefer slow and painful."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna began to get nervous. They were up against a man with no qualms about killing. Again, that irksome question of is this what it means to be a ninja popped up in their minds; especially now, as two Jonin were prepared to go head on. The killer intent both were releasing was outstanding, choking really. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all felt like they were about to collapse from this suspense. Random thoughts of dying in the next few minutes popped in their head. Ninja battles don't last for very long even if the two opponents are equal. In fact the longest ninja battle lasted for 30 minutes.

Naruto exhaled and inhaled air. He was worried about this situation. He wasn't completely overwhelmed by the killer intent, seeing as his old sensei had thought him too keep cool in these things; however, this was a little higher than the level she had left him on before her death. This was an enemy of which he could neither see nor hear. Plus he was also a Jonin, a full 2 ranks about his measly Genin. He couldn't describe what was going on in his head; he didn't know what would happen. It was like a book with the characters knowing they are in it, and waiting to see what insidious plots the author planned to unleash on them.

Kakashi stopped for a second. He had realized that with all this killer intent and battle suspense going on that his team was probably very close to wetting their pants or something. He quickly molded some chakra and dispelled it over the area.

"Hey, don't worry about this. You guys have me and I always make sure that I protect my comrades," said Kakashi reassuringly as he gave them that smile where his eyes become U-shaped and has a big smile on.

For a second, Team 7 calmed down, but their eyes widened as they felt it. Zabuza had reappeared right behind Naruto and in front of Tazuna.

"Hmhmhm, looks like you couldn't protect them Kakashi," mocked Zabuza.

He quickly made a quick wry of his body around as he made to strike Tazuna with Kubiriki Honcho. Just as the blade was about to separate some parts of Tazuna's body to the other parts, a kunai was jammed into Zabuza's stomach. There right in front of Zabuza was Kakashi holding the kunai. However, when one gets stabbed, blood pours out; very unlike what was pouring out of Zabuza, it was actually water.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the "water" Zabuza dispersed back into just plain water on the ground. Tazuna had taken major steps back from the whole scene; which was good as Zabuza reappeared behind Kakashi and slashed at him.

The horizontal slash from Zabuza's sword cut through Kakashi like a knife through a stick of butter. Everyone in the forest gasped, but just then, they were given another shock as Kakashi dispersed into water as well.

The Zabuza attacking was shocked as well, Kakashi had not only copied his jutsu but had seen through his plan of creating clones to distract and pull out Kakashi while when he was sure Kakashi was the real one, he would appear and kill him. He then felt the kunai pointed at his neck, and right behind him was none other than the famous copy-nin himself, Kakashi.

"It's over Zabuza, you're finished," said Kakashi as he calmly pushed the kunai closer to Zabuza's neck that with a little more pressure, he could puncture a vein or an artery and kill Zabuza.

Zabuza put his hands in a release seal, "Hehehe! GOT YA!"

Before anyone knew what happened, the Zabuza, Kakashi had dispersed into water, leaving Kakashi defenseless. Then Zabuza, the **_real_** reappeared behind Kakashi. Just as Kakashi tried to turn around and attack, he was given a fierce kick to the mid section by Zabuza and flew a good 8 ft before falling into a nearby lake. Zabuza charged after him, but quickly stopped as he noticed the ground covered in little tick tacks that were sure to give you more than a sore toe.

"Fool, you think this'll stop me for long!" shouted Zabuza.

Kakashi swam straight back to the surface; however, he noticed something very strange about the water. It was way too heavy. Zabuza stood right there behind him, and before Kakashi could escape, Zabuza made seals, **"SUITON: SUIRO NO JUTSU! (WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON NO JUTSU!)**

A huge concentration of water formed a ball around Kakashi's body, effectively trapping him, and under Zabuza's full control.

"Hehehe; so much for the great Kakashi."

Zabuza then made seals, **"SUITON: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (WATER STYLE: WATER CLONE JUTSU!)"**

The water in the lake began to bubble then quickly gushed up. The water began to twist and turn until it took the shape of Zabuza, even to the last detail.

"A water clone is equal to only about 1 tenth the ninja who used the jutsu, but it auth to be enough to handle you brats," scoffed Zabuza.

The Zabuza clone began to walk toward Team 7 and Tazuna.

"HURRY! TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! The water clone can not go very far from the user's body."

The clone kept getting closer and closer to the team. Naruto wasn't even listening to Kakashi. He unsheathed his other two katana, but was quickly caught by surprise when the clone was already in front of him and kicked him in his head which made him fly back a good 4 feet. The kick had been so strong to that Naruto that he could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. In his gasp, Naruto's forehead protector came off, and so did his katana which fell out of his mouth.

The clone picked it up, "Hahaha, this is a very good high-quality katana; I think I'll keep it." The clone threw it at the real Zabuza who caught it and put it in place with the pajama straps.

Sakura gasped, if the water clone was only 1 tenth of the user's strength, then just how strong was Zabuza. Just a little over a foot away from her, Sasuke wondered the same thing.

Naruto continued to lie down on the ground, the sight made him look like he was dead.

"You brats are so foolish and weak these days. Back in my day, ninja were much stronger," said Zabuza.

"If you mean, stronger by killing your own comrades, then you're highly mistaken," retorted Kakashi.

"Quiet you! Back then, graduation requirements were so much more difficult. Imagine this, when you joined the academy, you'd meet others like you. They had hopes and dreams; they most likely would eventually become your friends, your…comrades. Of course all good things must come to an end. During the graduation ceremony, the academy teachers pitted the students against each other. The silly kids were shocked for these were people they had studied with, trained with, and befriended. Some couldn't handle it, and others passed it with flying colors."

"Humph, the Mist was given the name, the Bloody Mist, after such incidents where certain tragedies happened. One such tragedy was a young child, not even a student of the academy, came into the school on the graduation and….killed all the students."

Everyone's except Naruto, Kakashi, and Zabuza's eyes widened.

They turned to Zabuza, it seemed almost certain that it was him. Zabuza himself had something that looked akin to tears, but could demons really cry?

"IT…FELT…SO DAMN GOOD!" Zabuza yelled.

Team 7 just stared at Zabuza in disgust, except Sasuke; who had seen something like this happen with that man.

"After that day, I was known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist, eventually, when the graduation practices were banned, it became just Hidden Mist. A kind of stint, I guess, to ignore blunders were trained students were killed by just some kid. HAHA, they are all so pathetic."

Naruto began to rise, "Demon, huh? HA! Let me tell you something Zabuza, unlike you, I don't take stupid monikers to heart. I HAVE A REAL DEMON INSIDE!"

"Hmm, brave words for a brat. Who's also bleeding from his forehead, and just after only **1** kick from a clone."

"Those weak ass granny kicks? My old sensei kicked me once, it was 20 times stronger, and left me unconscious for a week. She said it was part of my training. I swear she was a sadistic bitch sometimes."

A tick began to grow on Zabuza's head as his kicks were referred to as _granny_ kicks.

Naruto pointed his r. katana at Zabuza, "I want my katana back."

"Come and get it then."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he charged at Zabuza. As he made his charge, he molded chakra and created a shadow clone; which went ahead of him. Zabuza's clone easily kicked the shadow clone away.

As the clone flew back, just as it was about to dissipate, it pulled out a scroll and released the item; a fuuma shuriken. The clone threw it at Sasuke who caught it, before the clone vanished.

Naruto, moved quickly to his right as the clone Zabuza tried to cut him with Kubiriki. He twisted his body continually as he continued to dodge or block Zabuza's strikes, and finally used his weight with his l. katana and smashed the bigger sword into the ground, and jumped, kicked the clone, and stabbed it with the r. katana. While the clone was about to disappear, he pushed of the clone and landed on the water and charged at Zabuza.

Everyone at the scene was surprised that Naruto was able to water walk, some didn't even know that it was possible, and just realized that Zabuza had been doing it the whole time.

Sasuke taking no time to be jealous of Naruto, quickly unfolded the fuuma shuriken.

"**FUMA SHURIKEN! KAGE FUSHA! (DEMON WIND SHURIKEN! WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!)"** yelled Sasuke, as he jumped high into the air, and threw the shuriken at Zabuza. The shuriken sped faster and reached Zabuza before Naruto did.

Zabuza only smirked, and picked up Naruto's katana, and used it to deflect the shuriken.

"You retard! That's been in my mouth!" yelled Naruto as he continued to rush at Zabuza.

Zabuza turned to look at the katana with newfound disgust. He could practically feel this snot-nosed kid's saliva all over the hilt. Zabuza's eyes widened, in his revulsion he had almost mistaken the other shuriken that was actually hidden in the shadow of the previous shuriken.

Everyone smiled; they'd thought they had gotten Zabuza now, only to be surprised when Zabuza simply jumped over the shuriken. Zabuza then realized this was a mistake as Sasuke was not only smiling, but he'd finally noticed that this kid, Naruto who had such a great amount of speed hadn't reached him yet, and then he realized it; he'd fallen into a trap. Soon enough only a foot behind him, the shuriken poofed and turned revealed a Naruto.

The Naruto charging at him was actually just a clone, and a diversion. This kid's real plan was to get Sasuke to use the shuriken and simply replace it with himself when he had jumped over it, since they knew the first one would be stopped. He was given a surprise as the Naruto behind him latched onto his back, with its legs against his spine, causing it to point out. The Naruto took on newfound speed. Jumped, and landed on Zabuza's outstretched chest.

Naruto pointed his swords in an X shape on Zabuza, and smiled an almost evil grin, **"NITORYU: DUPLICARE TAGLIATO! (2 SWORD STYLE: TWIN SCISSOR!)"**

A huge burst of wind and chakra shout out and hit Zabuza and the Naruto behind him. On Zabuza's chest was a huge X-shaped gash on Zabuza's chest with the blood gushing out in rivers. As Zabuza began to fall, he let go of both the water prison and Naruto's katana. The Naruto behind Zabuza simply poofed out; revealing that the Naruto that attacked Zabuza was the real Naruto and not the other way around.

Naruto quickly caught the katana with his mouth, before he crashed into the water. Zabuza; however, wasn't exactly dead yet, he quickly got back up in a huge fit of rage. He lifted Kubiriki Honcho and was about to slice Naruto in half but surprisingly, it was stopped by Kakashi's hand; which now was going to be feeling some pain after a while.

Kakashi had on an evil glare, and his strength was surprising as he had stopped Kubiriki with only 1 hand. "**NO ONE**; hurts my students Zabuza!" Zabuza quickly leapt back a few feet; he'd had enough of this.

He began making seals, **"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU! (WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!)" **Zabuza received a nasty surprise; however, as Kakashi had done the same jutsu with precisely the same amount of time it took him to do it. The two dragons attacked each other, crashing and thrashing as each one tried to gain dominance over the other. Eventually they smashed into each other, destroying them both.

"DAMN MONKEY!" yelled Zabuza quickly as he tried to make seals for another jutsu when he was astonished that Kakashi was making the same seals as he was, but had started making the seals before he himself had.

'_WHAT THE HELL! IS HE READING MY MIND' _thought Zabuza.

"**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU! (WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU/ GREAT WATERFALL JUTSU!)"** yelled Kakashi.

The jutsu turned the whole lake into a giant whirlpool and everything was overturning, both Naruto and Zabuza felt as if someone had just thrown them into a giant washing machine.

By the time the jutsu was down, Zabuza had smashed into a tree. As soon as he tried to get up and prepare for an attack, kunai had hit him, attaching him to the tree.

Zabuza coughed up blood, "Can, can, you see the future?"

Kakashi walked steadily toward Zabuza, "Yes, your future is DEATH!"

Just as Kakashi was about to make seals for a jutsu to kill Zabuza off, senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck; who in turn spit out more blood, twitched a little, and died.

Kakashi turned to look in the same direction of where the needles came from. He saw a young ninja in a mask with intricate designs on it. Kakashi prepared himself to be on his guard. The ninja came closer and closer and then stopped in front of the dead Zabuza. He or she then took out all the kunai and took hold of Zabuza's body.

"Thank you for all your help. Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank missing-nin form Kirigakure no Soto was especially difficult to track. Thanks to you however; not only did you stop him, but you helped me kill him. Hidden Mist has your gratitude."

The ninja made a sealed, Kakashi's eyes widened, and he tried to stop the ninja, but it was too late and the ninja a long with Zabuza disappeared.

Kakashi was about to move, and maybe make a summoning jutsu, to track that ninja; however he collapsed.

'_Damn it, chakra exhaustion,'_ were his last thoughts before he went into unconsciousness.

Near Shore of Lake on another Side.

Naruto starting coughing, "Damn it! Kakashi you baka, did you forget that I was still in the water?"

He was about to start heading but collapsed again for his legs were too weak after that jutsu. He felt his body and realized that his katana were missing. He was brought out of his panic when he saw a hand with all three of his katana in it, and another hand helping up.

Naruto quickly went into alarm for he hadn't even sensed this person at all. The man had dark crimson red hair that reminded him of a blood vat that doctors had in hospitals. There was something about that shifty smile he had on his face that made Naruto feel uneasy.

"Here are your swords, I suggest you train hard. Right now, you're no match for me."

Naruto grabbed his katana quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy now, it's not I want your katana. I have my own you know."

With that the mysterious man brought out a huge katana. Well, to be precise it was a huge katana, it was about half as slim as Zabuza's Kubiriki Honcho, but the length was two times longer. It was also really 2 of the same katana together attached by the hilt. The sharp side of both katana faced opposite directions.

"This is my weapon, Lombriz ir Gemelo Camino deand it wants to battle your katana. So prepare yourself, I'll be back soon enough. Oh ya, I'm in Zabuza's crew along with that other guy."

Naruto said but started to clench his fists. That was twice that this guy had told him to prepare himself. He was really saying that Naruto was weak, and that he couldn't fight him. Before the man left, Naruto couldn't help but shout after him.

"HEY! JUST… JUST WHO ARE YOU!"

"Oh ya, how rude of me. The name's Tarukane Shinobu. I'm the man that's going to kill you soon."

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and **I'm **the man that's going to kill** you.**"

Shinobu smiled, "Heh, we'll see."

_To Be Continued_

Author's Notes: Phew, finally done. This by far is the longest chapter I have ever written; no the longest thing I have ever written, 9.5 K (9, 500) words.

Heh, you might think Shinobu's nickname and character is stupid but you won't be laughing and mocking him in chap 5; he'll give Naruto some serious trouble. There is a reason that his whole team is worms.

Ugh, I'll post those Ninja/Samurai Info Captions here and there.

Attack List:

1) **"ITTORYU: DESCARGA OLA!!! (1 SWORD STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!!!)"**

Rank: C-Rank,

Type: Offensive

Range: Short-Mid Range, 0-10 m (meters)

Description: Mid-range technique in which Naruto simply mixes wind and chakra together and attacks in a crescent moon kind of shape.

2) **"NITORYU: DUPLICARE TAGLIATO! (2 SWORD STYLE: TWIN SCISSOR!)"**

Rank: B-Rank (farther range)-A-Rank (close range)

Type: Offensive

Range: Short Range, 0-2 m

Description: Short Range, 2 swords attack in which Naruto places his 2 katana together in an X-shape, or opened scissor yadda yadda shape and attacks. The attack is much more powerful when launched at extremely close range.

3)** "SANTORYU:**** Xuan Feng Xiao Ying!!! (3 SWORD STYLE: WHIRLWIND IMPACT!!!)"**

Rank: B-Rank

Type: Offensive

Range: Short Range, 0 m

Description: Naruto twirls his katana (the one is his mouth he twirls with his tongue) creating a mini-wind around them, and mixes chakra in and then hits an opponent. Thanks to the twirl enemies when hit not only well get hit, their bodies spin around before either landing, or hitting a tough surface to stop the spin.

That's all until next time yal. PLEASE REVIEW, I can't stress this enough (TT).


	5. Chap 5: Weary Waters pt 2

_**Ronin Naruto**_

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Author's Note:

Sadly folks, my current beta can't do the story anymore. I'm hoping one of you, my great readers can volunteer for the job…please…I'm begging you (--). Anyone wishing to help, please pm me, or send me an e-mail, just click on e-mail in my bio page. I know there're probably many little mistakes in there that I'd like cleared up but I don't have a beta so please!

Well, I'm betting you're wondering why it took so long to update, eh?

_To Be Continued_.

O.k. to be honest, I had too much shit to deal with, enough to the point at one time that I was suicidal. God, I hated being emo; it's **not** good **at** all.

Then after that whole episode, I got busted watching porn (lolz); however, not to worry, I blamed those damn pop-ups (I claimed I turned off the pop-up blocker), and my male teenage raging hormones ( . ). Thankfully, I only got a slight lecture on why porn is wrong. Whistles, shame, that the_ next_ day I was back to watching porn. Continues to whistle

Finally, I graduated out of elementary school; I'm going to be a freshman in August. Oh yes, I'll be going to football & track & field summer camp next week, and soccer summer camp a week after, so I'll be pretty busy. Expect a slightly delayed update.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Now people, onward with chapter 5!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto wiped off the sweat on his forehead, as he sat down next to the big tree behind him. He sheathed his katana and looked at the sky. He wasn't an expert on weather, but even he could tell that those dark clouds meant rain. He'd have to return soon, it wasn't because he was afraid of rain; in fact he loved it, there was just something fun, to him, about training in the rain. Team 7 had been in Wave for 4 days now; it had taken a day after the battle between Team 7 and Zabuza to actually get into Wave, despite having to lug an unconscious Kakashi around. Then they had been lead by Tazuna to his house, which was there current "base of operations" sort of speak.

Between those 4 days, Team 7 had been training constantly after they found out the horrible news.

_-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------_

_Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He continuously blinked as his eyes to get adjusted to the sunlight. It took a second before all the memories of what happened to flood his brain. He felt a tiny twinge of pain on his forehead, and as he made to move his hand to his head, but found that he couldn't move it. It was then that he found out what happened._

_There were many kinds of exhaustion. There were physical, mental, etc….; however, the one Kakashi cursed the most was chakra exhaustion. Chakra exhaustion only happens when one overexerts themselves to the point that there chakra levels are dangerously low. Unlike physical exhaustion where if you had chakra left, you could from an escape plan and use a "Get me the hell out of here jutsu" to save yourself, or a simple running away, or sleeping when your mentally exhausted. Chakra exhaustion not only deprived you of your strength, it robs you of anyway of escape. If you can't use a jutsu when an enemy is about to kill you then it's all over. _

_He gave a heavy sigh, how could he have let this happen? Now he'd be bedridden for at least a week. He moved his head slightly to the left as he saw the door opening. Soon a mass a of bubble gum pink hair showed through the door; there was only one person with that hair color, his student, Sakura. The door opened fully and just as he thought it was Sakura; who just happened to be followed closely behind by Naruto and Sasuke._

"_Ah, Kakashi-sensei you're finally awake. We were beginning to get very worried about you," said the excited Sakura._

_Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Kakashi also noticed that Sasuke was moving his arm a lot more freely, indicating that it was getting closer to fully healing. Naruto on the other hand didn't say anything, nor showed any sign of movement. You could tell that Naruto wasn't even in the room; he had that "far away" look like he was contemplating something. Kakashi wanted to ask Naruto what was on his mind when he was stopped by Sakura._

"_Kakashi-sensei, that was amazing! What you did against Zabuza and the way you copied and executed his jutsu was astounding. It was like you were reading his mind."_

"_That brings up another question. The thing you used to copy Zabuza's jutsu is known as the Sharingan, and it's a kekkai genkai of the Uchiha clan…my clan. As far as I know, you and I aren't related, and the fact that you have it only one eye and there's a scar on it show's that it wasn't originally yours. How did you receive it?" stated an unusually calm Sasuke. _

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a second. He realized what Sasuke was asking. Sasuke was worried that since all the Uchiha were dead, well except for that guy, that he might've killed him and stolen his eye. _

_Kakashi sighed and turned his eyes into a U shape, "That's a question that leaves many questions that don't need to be answered."_

_Everyone sweat dropped, "But Kakashi-sensei, that doesn't answer Sasuke-kun's question," said the confused Sakura._

"_Once again, it leaves many questions that don't need to be answered."_

_Before Sasuke or Sakura could continue questioning Kakashi, they were interrupted by Naruto._

"_Works for me, what I really want to know is what we're going to do about Zabuza."_

_Sakura gasped, and Sasuke had a confused expression on his face._

_Kakashi just looked at Naruto, "You're very perceptive Naruto."_

"_Eh, what's going on Kakashi-sensei? That kid in the strange mask killed Zabuza right."_

'_**So that's the other guy, Shinobu was talking about,'**__ though Naruto._

"_Isn't it obvious Sakura, Zabuza isn't dead."_

_Now both Sasuke and Sakura had a horrified and confused expression._

"_B…B… but how?!" _

"_That boy you saw, the one that "killed" Zabuza has a name. They are called Hunter-nin. Every hidden village has them. They are called kind of like secret keepers. There job is to kill missing-nin. For you see a body has many secrets; secrets that if another village could find out, and give them an advantage over other villages. Hunter-nin kills their targets and then disposes of their bodies right there on the spot, no matter whom or what is there. The simple fact that the hunter-nin left with Zabuza's body is proof enough that they were in cahoots with each other."_

"_But if Zabuza's still alive he can come and attack as soon he finds out where Tazuna's house is," said Sasuke._

"_No, the point is that the hunter-nin hit Zabuza at are a type of acupuncture. If I'm right those specific points can put someone in a death like trance; however, even if he was recovered, the price of using that will keep Zabuza bedridden for some time also. I'd say at least a week," explained Sakura. _

_Kakashi smiled under his mask, "That gives us a good week to train for those two ninja."_

"_No, those __**three**__ ninja," piped in Naruto._

"_Three? Are you telling me there was a third ninja?"_

"_No, this one's a swordsman; nonetheless, he's still with Haku and Zabuza."_

"_Hmm, that settles it; I've got to prepare all three of you for the upcoming battle. Meet me in the forest behind Zabuza's house in 4 hours. I've got something that I need to teach you all."_

_------------------------------4 Hours Later-------------------------_

_All three genin of Team 7 walked out of Zabuza's house. They continued walking until they reached an open spot in the forest, and right there in front of three gigantic trees was Kakashi who was using crutches. _

"_Yo. All of you get over here; this is where I'll be teaching you. Today, you'll be learning how to climb trees."_

"_Climbing trees? Just how exactly will that make us stronger Kakashi-sensei?" said Sasuke._

"_Simple you'll be climbing these trees without using your hands. Allow me to demonstrate." Kakashi said as he gathered chakra and simply walked up the tree until he reached a branch then walked under it, "Whenever you realize you're going to fall off, slash with a kunai were you left off. Then the next time you try, try to go past that limit you last had."_

_Sasuke and Sakura gasped at the upside down Kakashi. Just how the hell were they supposed to do that?_

"_Done that," said Naruto._

"_Eh? What do you mean, "done that" Naruto?" said Kakashi._

"_My old sensei already thought me how to that already; along with water walking."_

"_Oh really? Then come up here and prove it."_

_Naruto gathered his chakra to the specific amounts needed then calmly began walking up the side of the tree. When he reached the top of the tree, he jumped back down._

"_Hmm, good work Naruto. I guess your right. Then why don't you-"_

"_Kakashi-sensei, I hope you don't mind, but I already have a training plan that I would like to work out myself. It's something only I can do," said Naruto._

"_Well as long as you know what you're doing, I'll allow it, but I will check up on you from time to time. The rest of you, since you don't have this down, get busy. CHOP CHOP!" shouted Kakashi._

_Sasuke and Sakura gathered their chakra and they both ran at the tree. Sasuke made it a good foot, then slashed at the tree with a kunai, and fell off. It was definitely a lot tougher than he had imagined. His face contorted into jealousy, Naruto's old sensei had already thought him this, whereas he had no idea about it. Sasuke quickly tried to hide his jealousy. He had to get stronger, worrying about the fact that Naruto could do something he couldn't, he'd use as a fuel to get stronger._

_Sasuke had come to grips with Naruto being stronger than him. He was using it as a ladder now. He knew for sure that he was already stronger than Sakura, even though she definitely had better chakra control than he did. This point was further increased as Sakura made it up to the summit of the tree without any problems on her first try._

"_Good job, Sakura; however, your success is attributed to your small chakra reserves. I want you to do the exercise over and over again. Once you reach a certain point, I'll begin to teach you water walking. As for you Sasuke, you started out strong, but you lost it after a while. Start working on keeping the control. "_

_-----------------------------Flashback Ends-----------------------_

Naruto got back up again, unsheathed, all his katana and continued his kata. To those who wouldn't understand, it might look like Naruto was doing absolutely nothing except slashing at the air. Actually, Naruto had done a lot in the last few days. He had increased his weights, increased the weight of his dumbbells, and increased the number of daily workouts he did. He also continued doing chakra control exercises so that he never lost his control.

The real training he was doing was trying to "cut" the wind. Some might wonder how that is possible, or can't he already do that? Well it is possible, and no, he can't. Naruto can cut through almost anything, except elements, and something on the strength of diamonds. He could cut through those things because his sensei had taught him that already, it had taken him a whole year to learn. He was now trying to cut elements. This was a very powerful technique to be able to use it signified a very strong swordsman. You see when just like ninja, swordsmen eventually learned all about nature manipulation; just like ninja however, all they did was mold their element into a sword and slash it out. It really didn't show the cutting through anything _until _it hit a solid object, for instance, a human's body did it actually "cut" something, or like a bolt of lightning.

At first he hadn't realized it, which signified he was weak. However, after 2 days he realized why he felt odd around that Shinobu character. The man had the wind protecting him. It was a very powerful technique. The swordsmen would mold their element around their body as a sort of shield. This guy was a wind manipulator like himself, and was using the wind to attack and defend. Once he realized this, Naruto knew he had to learn how to cut the elements otherwise; he'd never be able to touch him.

'_Damn it, I need to master this.' _

-----------------------------With Sasuke---------------------------

SSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH!!!

Sasuke swam back to the surface. He was at the wharf near Tazuna's house. He was using it as a place to learn water walking. It had taken him sometime, but he mastered tree walking. The problem? Water Walking was ten times harder. Water just wasn't a stable surface like a tree, so you constantly had to reshift your chakra output, otherwise you'd fall in. Don't forget to mention that the water was freezing cold, so he felt a little numb from the constant falling in.

He'd also begun doing normal physical exercises like Naruto. They'd both do warm ups before they exercised. Every morning he did 10 pull ups, 10 pull ups in the afternoon, and 10 pull ups at night. Naruto on the other hand did 30 at the same times he did his. He would run 5 laps around this area of Wave, Naruto ran 20 times around. He would do 50 pushups in the morning, afternoon, and night. Naruto would do 100 **one-handed** pushups **without **any kind of support. He'd do 100 crunches and sit ups without stopping, whilst Naruto did 300 crunches and sit ups without stopping.

Before he would've seethed with jealousy, but like he had said earlier it was only a ladder now. Naruto had shown him that he wasn't all that and that before he was just arrogant. At the top of this ladder was Itachi, below him was Kakashi, and below that was Naruto. To get to Itachi, he'd have to get stronger than his team mate and sensei. It was all in steps. And all he had to do was get to the top.

----------------------------With Sakura----------------------------

Sakura made more hand seals, "**KATON: GOUKYAKO NO JUTSU! (FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!)"** A small fire blew out, especially if you compared it to Sasuke's but it was still good for a beginner like her. It could fit into one of her hands. She had memorized Sasuke using the jutsu until she knew it completely. She knew she needed more jutsu than just academy jutsu. She would've liked to get some genjutsu in but she didn't know any, and she decided to ask Kakashi sometime later. She also noticed that she was the only one that didn't practice a specific taijutsu. Naruto's was a mix really of different styles, taking the best of the best from each one. Sasuke's was the Uchiha's she presumed, and Kakashi practiced a style similar to the Sasuke's but different it a way. She stopped her jutsu practice and went to her dummies.

She had just done her chakra controlling exercises. She had realized that she wasn't as physically strong as her team mates, nor did she have the chakra reserves. She realized that was definitely the weakest on the team, but she wasn't complacent with that. She had borrowed the medical book that Naruto had; luckily he had two. On the suggestion of Kakashi, she read a chapter everyday. She also tried to understand what the books said instead of just memorizing. This way when the time came, she'd at least be able to apply them. The book was written by the famous Tsunade of the 3 Legendary Sannin herself. This gave her proof that this was all credible.

She hadn't gotten to the medical jutsu part yet, because she wanted help with those. Well actually she did get to jutsu section, but she only learned 3 **very simple** ones. As for the others she completely left alone. They may be jutsu, but she wanted to make sure she had perfect chakra control and the reserves. If you didn't have either one, the person she was trying to help was screwed. She also wanted to have someone that'd be able to explain them thoroughly. Sure there was Kakashi but he wasn't a medic-nin.

She started eating more; before, she had always worried about her skinny figure. She now still did worry but in a better way, instead of going on crazy diets, and starving herself, she began to eat in good portions and worked out, doing pushups, crunches, and running. They helped build up her strength and speed. She also found out a very good fact. By pumping chakra into her fists (or any part of her body she wanted to hit with), and not just her weight she could increase the power of her fists greatly.

She punched the dummy with her chakra enhanced punch and smashed it completely. She smiled, she was definitely getting stronger.

6 Hours Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drip. Drip. Drip. All three genin heard and felt the tiny raindrops on their bodies. It was getting pretty late. Before they continued to train, they'd have to rest up first. It was also dinner time. They all ran back.

_Civilian Info Caption: _

_Name: Tsunami_

_Age: 30_

_Origins: Land of Waves_

_Relationship: Daughter of Tazuna, Mother of Inari. _

"Dad, there isn't enough supplies to cook dinner for all these people. Could you please go to the store?"

"All right Tsunami. Hey someone mind accompanying me to the store?"

Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping. Sakura got up, "I'll go with you."

Sakura looked sadly at her surroundings. It was so sad; there were so many homeless people. They wore old, tarnished clothes. This whole wretched place reeked of anguish. It was so different from what she grew up with. Sure there were poor people, but that was a severe minority, and even then they were helped out by local charities, and other help the poor kind of organizations.

It pained her to see, little children just barely younger than her with ribs clearly showing through there clothes. In Konoha, people were worried about people getting fatter and fatter, but here, these people couldn't get any skinnier, and worse, it wasn't by choice. They were starving. It was even worse in the stores. She looked at most of the empty stalls, and the ones with food were miniscule. Tazuna grabbed as much as he could find on the list then went to the counter to pay.

As they left the stores, she felt a hand on her ass; she easily smashed the man's face into the ground after a very loud yell of pedophile. Tazuna, however, explained that the man wasn't interested in her, but her purse. She then felt another hand on her ass a few minutes later, when she turned around to confront the owner of the wandering hands, she saw that is was a little boy, probably about 7, with open hands. He had a smile on, but she could see it in his eyes, that there was really sadness in there. Sakura smiled back, reached inside, and gave him a handful of candy, As soon as the kid ran off to share it with another kid nearby, did her smile fade. Candy was **not **food. How long would that kid last, how long would these people last?

"This may seem very strange and unfamiliar to you, but it's the norm here. People starve everyday. There're no jobs for anyone to take. It's an _**endless**_ cycle of poverty. All because of Gatoh, this is why, I must complete this bridge. For these people, it's there only hope," explained a forlorn Tazuna.

Sakura looked at the sky, after dinner she was definitely going to train some more. Tazuna was right, that bridge's completion was these people's only hope. She along with Team 7 would definitely make sure to stop anything that threatened to destroy the people's hope.

When they returned home, Tazuna gave the ingredients for dinner to Tsunami, they had only found about 40 of what Tsunami wanted, but she said she'd make due. Both Naruto was still sleeping, while Sasuke was up and about, doing some exercises.

It took Tsunami only about 45 minutes to make the meal. The meal consisted of a simple bowl of white rice, along with a type of fish and vegetable stew. Sakura knew it wouldn't take her long to finish the meal, but she could tell that her tummy would be rumbling pretty soon. Dinner was a semi-quiet affair. Every once in a while Tazuna may make a little joke, or Naruto and Sasuke would get into an argument over something stupid that only boys could argue about.

Sakura quietly finished her meal and was preparing to go upstairs, she felt exhausted from her days workout. She stopped however when she heard a small smash. She turned around to see Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson by default, had slammed his hands onto the table. His whole body was shaking and Sakura could see tears welling up inside his eyes.

"Why….why do you all try so hard? It's all useless, no one can beat Gatoh, and you're all going to die! You people just come here, without knowing one little thing about what goes on here, and you automatically think you can change things. What kind of retarded thinking is that?!" screamed Inari.

The room had gone completely silent. Both Tazuna and Tsunami had forlorn looks upon their faces. Team 7 didn't know what to say in this situation, well almost everyone in Team 7.

"Heh…listen you little shit; why don't you just sit down and shut up."

"NARUTO! That's not a good thing to say to someone so young" yelled Sakura.

"Yes it is. He's just a stupid brat. My bet is some sad boo hoo tragedy happened and now he thinks there's no hope. It's pathetic, and I can't even see the family resemblance between him and Tazuna," replied Naruto.

By now, the tears in Inari's eyes were leaking out, "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what it's like for me. I HATE YOU!!!"

Inari was quickly lifted up by his collar by a very agitated Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I don't care about whiny little cry babies who can't stand up for themselves. You're a spineless little boy in a spineless little village. You think you can't change anything? DUMBASS! All it takes is one person, just one person willing to take a chance, and wishes to change the world around them. Right now, that one person taking a chance and risking it all is Tazuna. You do realize that the minute Gatoh catches him, he'll be executed right? But no, you and the rest of the village are content on living in this sorry ass state. Well guess what brat you can sit and cry all day long for I care, it won't help you, and it never will. Crying is only a sign of weakness for those who just sit there and are willing to let their world stay the same instead of changing it."

With that, Naruto dropped Inari, who landed hard on the floor. Naruto gave him one last glare and then went to his room.

"Naruto…wait," said Kakashi.

Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi.

"Do you think I can quote you on that?"

"Why certainly, but it'll cost you $5 (dollars, pounds, what ever is equivalent to that)."

Everyone sweat dropped, except Inari, who in his crying ran past Naruto and into his room slamming the door shut. Tsunami quickly raced after him, but Inari refused to open the door.

"Oh great, looks like I'm going to have to go out," sighed Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want to have to listen to that cry baby all night," said Naruto, raising his voice so that he knew Inari could hear him. With that Naruto began to leave.

"You know, there's a reason that Inari's like that."

"I know, but I don't care; there's never an excuse for people like him."

With that Naruto left Tazuna's house, leaving everyone to hear the story behind Inari's grief, and the Wave's cowardice.

"Ha…ha….ha…," huffed Naruto. He couldn't tell what time it was; however, he did know it was pretty late. He had been practicing, trying to cut the wind with the wind. He had already begun using the shadow clones to help him out. He'd given each of them tasks, like some would practice nature manipulation, while others practiced chakra control. A small portion would do some Taijutsu work outs. The rest was with him, attacking with the wind, trying to cut through it. Even with all the clones, the training was still taxing. He didn't know how he was going to master it in the day he had left in this week. Naruto sat down and brought out the water bottle he had taken because he realized he'd get thirsty. Naruto wiped more sweat off of his head.

"_This was going to be a long night."_

A young girl (cough cough Haku is such a tranny cough cough . ) was walking in one of the forests of Wave. Despite her mission to kill the man that was the "light" of Wave, she did actually like this country. He felt it was a beautiful place, and the people didn't deserve the lives they were getting. The only problem was her main priority was Zabuza, it didn't matter he thought, as long as Zabuza was happy, it was her dream as Zabuza's weapon (I smell butt love).

He stopped short and picked up an herb. He smiled, this would definitely be useful for him, Zabuza was almost recovered and this specific herb was a very well known, potent healing plant. As he continued down he noticed a young boy sleeping, or was he dead, lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he remembered him; he was one of those people that Tazuna had hired; one of those people that were obstacles for Zabuza.

Haku crouched down right next to the boy. He must admit, he was very handsome (what did I tell you? BUTT LOVE BITCHES!!!!). His steady rising of his chest told him that he was alive at least. Haku had reached out his hand. It was almost on his neck, it would only take a few seconds, and he had the element of surprise. But just as his hand was upon his throat, he retracted it.

Haku instead nudged his shoulder and woke Naruto up.

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here, you'll catch a cold," said Haku.

Naruto yawned, "Why are you giving me advice? A few seconds before you had second thoughts, you would've tried to choke me to death."

Haku's eyes widened then narrowed, "You have good awareness; tell me are you a ninja?"

"Quit the nonsense, do you work for Zabuza?"

Haku sighed, "Yes, I do. My name is Haku. Looks like we'll meet on the field of battle really soon, Zabuza has almost recovered."

"True, however, I won't be fighting you. I have a duel with Shinobu."

"Oh, so you're the one Shinobu wants to fight so much. Well here's a good luck kiss for you then."

Before Naruto could say he didn't need luck, his lips locked with Haku's.

'_Damn, she's a good kisser.'_

Naruto was enjoying the kiss until….he noticed something…bulging….in Haku's kimono…in the crotch area. (--)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I'M SEEING SOMETHING THAT I SHOULDN'T BE SEEING. OH MY KAMI, PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

"Just what are you thinking about Naru-kun?" cooed Haku as he went closer to Naruto.

"JUST WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU?! BACK WOMAN…or…WHATEVER YOU ARE!!!"

"I never said I was a girl, _**my little Naru-kun**_. In fact, I'm not the taking it up the ass type, Zabuza is **my** bitch!" said Haku as he licked his lips while staring hungrily at Naruto, who also noticed that her hard on was getting bigger.

Naruto was deadly pale, he was exhausted and who knew what "she" would do to him, he'd be scarred for life, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep for months.

"Ok, enough play time, I have places to go, Naru-kun. See ya!" Haku stood up and began to walk away.

'_I'm so lying about Zabuza being my bitch; I just wish_ _he'd notice me!'_

Sasuke was walking toward the group and narrowed his eyes at Haku. He had no idea who she was and could be trouble. As his thoughts went on how to fight, he finally realized something was amiss or should've been amiss. Sasuke did a double take, this girl was walking, "rock hard" and when Haku noticed Sasuke looking at him, he waved and winked.

'_Laugh Out Loud,' _thought Sasuke,_ 'WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Sasuke ran toward Naruto, fearing the worst. And by what he thought "the worst", he shivered. When he reached Naruto, he saw him standing there, shaking, deadly pale, and seemed to be in a totally different world. Sasuke nudged his shoulder, only to have Naruto starting to shake more violently.

"HOLY SHIT! NARUTO'S HAVING A HEARTATTACK!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 minus Naruto was walking toward Tazuna's unfinished bridge. The week was finally over, so everyone was guarding Tazuna now.

The reason Naruto wasn't with them was because he had totally over exhausted himself and needed a much needed rest. Also, his little session with Haku had..err…disturbed our poor protagonist's mind. So he was totally out of it. The doctor at Wave had given so medicine that would allow him to sleep peacefully. So for the time being, Team 7 would have to make due.

Kakashi particularly wasn't pleased with all of this. There were 3 opponents all above Chunin rank, Zabuza and the other two, even if Sasuke could handle one, he definitely couldn't take on two. Of course there was Sakura, and she had upped her training. She was definitely stronger than before but not enough. He seriously would like his odds better with Naruto on notice.

'_Damn it Naruto, I understand what you went through was horrendous; however, you should've sucked it up. Also, to top it off, you had to use drugs to solve your problems.'_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as they approached nearer to the bridge. The area was covered in a slight mist. He quickly pulled out a kunai, the rest of Team 7 noticing this, brought out there weapons as well. Tazuna put his hands into his pockets; he had brought a 9 mm with him; he'd gotten it from the black market. Even he knew that risks were high.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Surrounding Forest. _

"Hey what….?! He's not there. Just what the hell did you do Haku?" yelled a very irate Shinobu.

A smiling Haku continued to watch Team 7, "You know, Shinobu, I really don't understand this obsession of yours with fighting that boy."

"That's my concern. You still haven't answered my question."

Haku turned to look at Shinobu, "…… I had _some fun teasing_ him a little."

Shinobu visibly shivered. Haku was a good guy, very friendly and all; however, if there was one thing that creped the hell out of him out about him were his ideas of "fun".

"Haku, Shinobu, quiet, now's our time to strike," said Zabuza. He put his hands into a seal and began to pump chakra to make the mist more thick.

Haku put on his Hunter-nin mask, "Yes Zabuza-sama."

Shinobu turned on them, "You two do whatever you want. Thanks to Haku, I now have to go and hunt down my prey."

He gave a slight wave as he walked away, "Cya!"

"Here you go mom, I brought you the cutting board like you wanted," said Inari. Ever since Naruto's yelling at him, and Kakashi's much more "censored" advice, Inari had undergone an almost immediate transformation. He was actually smiling these days, and Tsunami couldn't be happier.

She looked up at the ceiling, where she knew that Naruto was currently sleeping. She really had no idea what had happened to him but he was definitely exhausted. She hoped he'd get better soon, out of all the Konoha ninja, he was definitely the spunkiest.

The room she felt could almost be like one of those old style family sitcoms on TV shows she'd heard about. Inari was playing with a toy in what could be called family room. She, the mother, was in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for tonight's dinner while happily humming a little tune. The father was going to come home soon. Funny how those types of shows were far from what life is like now. Both Inari's biological an in a way "stepfather" were gone. She wasn't really in love with Koza (what's that guy's name again? I think it started with a K) so he couldn't be called a husband to her, but he was still a father figure to Inari.

Despite what people thought, she wasn't a simple housewife/mom/daughter. Even she had jobs somewhere; it was just her off day. Otherwise, even with her father's paycheck it wouldn't be enough to support the family. That was another sore spot, her father. She truly did worry about him, even though she knew what he was doing was for the benefit of Wave, she couldn't help think that she'd have rather have Tazuna die at a very ripe old age, like 80 something. Assuming of course, Konoha's team failed and her father was slaughtered. She shivered, these whole things always made her worry, whether today the enemy would kill her father, or kidnap Inari or something….only Kami knows, she'd supposed.

She stopped her thinking as she heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it Inari."

She put down her knife, and grabbed her cloth to dry her hands. She didn't know why but as she walked toward the door, she felt as if something was telling her not to do it. It was odd to say the least. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it. She gasped as she saw who was out there, and was about to run away when she was grabbed.

"KYA….-" Tsunami's scream became muffled as she felt hands around her mouth.

Inari continued to play with his toys. He was totally oblivious to the figure rearing his ugly head behind him.

Tsunami saw the man creeping up on Inari; she started to wiggle herself in the man's grip. It was very hard considering the man was about 8 inches taller than her and weighted probably three times as much, but she managed. Once her mouth was free she quickly went down and bit the man's hand. Years of fighting taught the man how to hold in pain, so he didn't shriek out but Tsunami did.

"INARI! RUN!"

Inari turned around and his eyes widened. His mother was captured and the other man that was obviously an accomplice with the man holding his mouth was right behind him. He quickly made a break for it. As soon as the man was about to grab him, he in turned grabbed his fire truck toy and smashed it into the man's face. The toy snapped in half from the force he hit it at and the man's hard face.

Inari was saddened; that fire truck was one of his favorite toys. In fact it was his only toy. His mother had given it to him about a year ago. How she managed to pay was beyond him. Inari shook his head as he ran toward the stairs, he had to run away, there was no way he could beat those two. Deep down, he felt shame, he was abandoning his mother. Just how low was he, yet he kept running. He was nearing the stairs. He knew of many passages out of the house. Like the fire escape in his mother's room. If he could make it there, then he'd definitely get away. He turned around just for a second, but it was enough.

There she was, his mother, smiling at him. She was glad he was escaping; she obviously didn't care what happened to her as long as he, her son, was safe. He stopped, he couldn't take it anymore. The guilt and pain in his chest was mounting. He then remembered his little "chat" with Naruto, and then the one with Kakashi. He turned around.

"Heh, we thought you were smart, you brat. You could've gotten away. But now we've got you and your mother and we can bring you to Gatoh, I know he'd like to "discuss his feelings" with you two, and "kindly" persuade Tazuna from finishing that bridge of his," said one of the attackers.

Inari was happy to note that one his face was a deep read mark where his truck had struck him.

"I won't run away," Inari replied simply, "What type of son would I be?" Inari steadily walked to the kitchen, it was only like 3 inches away from the stairs. He kept a close eye on his mother's captors. As soon as he reached the kitchen he brought out a knife and some tomatoes. He went straight to the hall and ran at the two attackers, and issue his first ever battle cry.

"YAAAAAAAA!!! (--, what a horrible battle cry)"

He reared back his hand, and threw the knife the samurai holding his mother. He quickly dodged but to avoid it, but that was all the time Tsunami needed as she wiggled herself out of the man's clutches. She learned that move from a porn flick she had seen, where this girl moved her body in many ways around the guy's….ahem, what, would people think? She was a **young**, **single **mom; she did have needs. She crouched onto all fours, stood up, and kicked the man straight in the nut sack with all her might.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH," screamed the man as he felt white-hot pain in his lower regions. (You see, this is personally why I like baggy sagging pants/shorts, because when a girl or anyone tries to kick you there, you at least have like 2-5 inches of stoppage. It's better than taking a direct hit, than with tight pants.)

All the men in the room shivered, even Inari, who was too young to realize why a kick "down there" would hurt the man so much, and something told him not to find out. He reached back and prepared to throw a tomato at the man that had tried to sneak up on him before. His mother had always told him that wasting food was bad, and it made even more sense especially when you live in a place where there's scarcely any food; however, this was a special condition.

He threw the tomato right in the man's face. It would've been so comical to see it go splat on his face, but he had no time for that. He quickly slid under the man's leg and lifted up the ground. He and his mother both ran out the door.

They were on their walkway now, and felt that if they could reach a neighbor that they could get some help. They were surprised, however, to see their assailants already up and running after them. Worse they were gaining on them, and fast. The smaller of the two took off one of there wooden sandals, and threw it. It hit smack dab in the middle of the backside of Inari's head. Inari quickly fell down.

He smiled, _'Payback you little runt."_

Tsunami tried to get Inari up but felt she saw the blood coming out, and knew that the hit must've been hard. There he was, still a child, her child, her baby, and in such pain. It cracked her heart. She _hated_ those two men. Didn't they realize what that bridge meant to the people of this country? Didn't they care that Gatoh was a no good bastard? Was the only thing on their minds money, for Gatoh was obviously paying them.

They reached her soon. She tried to fight back and lift up Inari at the same time to no avail.

"That's it, I've had enough of you!" yelled the man who had grabbed her earlier and bitch slapped Tsunami, "Feel the power of my back hand bitch. That'll put you in your place."

"Ha-ha, finally, caught them. We should've captured them in the first minutes but they seem to enjoy giving us trouble. Don't you agree, that we should pay them back; especially, this attractive mom over here. I've always thought older women were hotter."

Tsunami's eyes widened. They weren't thinking of…raping her. Were they? She tried to move back but one of them grabbed her arm.

"Who goes first?"

"Eww, to the person that goes second, it'll be like a left over."

"Then we share?"

"Fine, I call dibs on the mouth first. I've needed a good blow."

Tsunami tried to struggle but their grips were too tight.

"Hold still bitch, we promise it'll be over soon. And maybe a Wave whore like you will enjoy it."

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Inari.

The two men turned to look at Inari.

"You've still got spunk eh? Well take this," he said as he punched Inari straight in the jaw, "Hey you want to kick him in his nuts. I'm pretty sure the hit his mom gave you must've stung like hell."

"Damn straight."

"Will you 2 idiots shut the hell up already?" said a new voice.

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Inari's and Tsunami's eyes widened in happiness, it was Naruto.

"Look kid, we don't know where you came from, but this doesn't concern you."

"Well the fact that you've beaten up my client's grandson and are planning on doing unmentionables in the presence of a minor, it's my problem. Scumbags like you two are worthless and are just wasting air."

"What did you say you little punk! Come on, let's kill him."

The other man nodded, and charged at Naruto, who in turn gave a smirk. As soon as they were 5 inches away, in the a few seconds, all Inari and Tsunami saw were just a slash. Naruto stood with his two katana in his hands, while the other two men were behind him, katana high in the air.

"**NITORYU: DUPLICARE ****BALLARE da la VOLPINO ! ****(TWO SWORD STYLE: TWIN DANCE OF THE FOX!)"**

The two men's eyes widened as they felt down dead. On their bodies were multiple slashes, all from Naruto's two blades.

Naruto swung his two katana to get the blood off and sheathed them. He then ran toward Tsunami and Inari.

Naruto brought out that foxy smile of his, "Hey are you two alright? Sorry I woke up so late."

Inari and Tsunami stared at Naruto with fish eyes, could only nod to answer his question.

"Hey, do you know where the rest of my team is?"

Tsunami just barely regained her voice to speak, "They left with my father to the bridge."

Inari on the other hand remained speechless, looking at Naruto as if he were some kind of idealistic hero. Tsunami hadn't seen that look since Koza (I think that's his name).

"JACKASSES! How could they leave without waking me up?!" yelled Naruto and he began to rant on about impatient team mates.

Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly pulled down both Tsunami and Inari with him. Before all three of them landed a blast completely obliterated the part of the walk way they were just standing on.

'_A cutting technique?!'_ Naruto looked at the direction of which the blast came from and saw a man with a double-sided blade standing in the trees.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'Shinobu!'_

Shinobu smiled at Naruto, he'd caught his attention. He stood there, his crimson blood hair swaying in the wind. He was wearing a dark purple jacket that reached about half of his body length over an oversized whitish-blue shirt, his faded black jeans going all the way down; slightly covering his dark red closed shoes. His amber eyes seemed to bore a hole through Naruto and had a hunger like a hawk staring at its prey. Shinobu then brought back el Lombriz, and swung, sending another cutting technique.

"Run!" yelled Naruto as he pulled up Tsunami and Inari to their feet. The two didn't need any more tempting as they had seen what the previous attack had done. Just as before, the section of their walkway that they had been standing only a moment ago was obliterated. They continued to run as Shinobu sent wave after wave of attacks at them.

They soon made it out of their walkway, and on solid ground. Shinobu sent another attack at them; however, this time Naruto unsheathed one of his katana, and deflected the attack. Shinobu smirked at Naruto, and turned around and went off.

"You two, go to somewhere safe," said Naruto as he unsheathed his other two katana. He placed them all into their normal positions.

"But, what about you Naruto?" inquired Inari.

"I'll be going after that man, Shinobu, who just attacked us."

"But…," Inari started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Inari, do you still believe that this whole thing is useless?"

"No, of course not Naruto, but I was wondering won't you be needing some help?"

"Nah, this is something only I can do, but done worry, I'm going to be the greatest swordsman ever," said Naruto as he gave him a foxy smile. Inari smiled and nodded.

Naruto then crouched and then used shunshin to get onto the trees, and began his chase of Shinobu. He quickly deflected another attack from Shinobu. They continued to shunshin through the forest for another 15 minutes. Shinobu sent one last attack at Naruto, just to make sure that he was still following him. Naruto again just deflected it. His reassurance confirmed; he jumped down from the tree onto the lake below.

Naruto stopped at the tree that Shinobu had just been standing on a second ago. He surveyed his surroundings. They were at Tazuna's unfinished bridge. He looked to the left, and saw none other than his team. He could tell it was them, even though the mist covering them was very thick. He then jumped off the tree; the lake was at least 12 meters below. As soon as he was close to Shinobu, he brought back his l. katana. Shinobu quickly brought up Lombriz to parry the attack. Sparks flew as their blades met, signaling the beginning of their battle.

_Naruto vs. Shinobu _

BEGIN!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Team 7_

"**(SECRET JUTSU: DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!)"**

All around Sasuke, the water that was on the ground quickly rose up and began to freeze over, forming solid ice. There shape was exactly that of an ordinary mirror. The mirrors formed a kind of circle around him. The feminine boy, Haku walked toward one of the mirrors and began to be absorbed by the mirror, until he was completely inside it.

"Now, I'll show you my real speed." The image of Haku in the mirror quickly changed as he got out of the mirror and in a flash went into another one, a few meters away. He kept doing this around Sasuke, showing off his speed. He then while going into a different mirror pulled out senbon needle, and threw them at Sasuke.

Sasuke kept looking around, he couldn't see Haku at all; he could see glimpses of when he was moving into a different mirror. He quickly clutched his shoulder in pain; there right where his wound used to have been was a single senbon sticking straight up. His eyes widened, this was definitely not looking good for him right now.

_Sasuke vs. Haku_

BEGIN!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto vs. Shinobu

Naruto swung his m. katana at Shinobu's head, which was parried as Shinobu brought up Lombriz. Naruto quickly used Lombriz as a point and pushed off of it and landed on the lake a few feet from Shinobu. The two swordsmen inspected the other, looking fro cracks in defense, and other things that could be used to either's advantage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto made the first move; he quickly ran toward Shinobu and swung the l. katana, which was quickly parried by Shinobu, who then twirled Lombriz around and tried to strike Nruto with the other side of Lombriz. Naruto ducked under the strike and tried a sweep kick, but Shinobu jumped over it, and brought back Lombriz and then brought down with so much force that it could've cut Naruto cleanly in half, vertically; however Naruto quickly rolled over to avoid it. He then did an upward kick which Shinobu quickly pulled his head back. Using this, Naruto back flipped, then placed a kick straight to Shinobu's stomach sending him back.

Naruto went straight after him and swung his m. katana so that he could've cut off Shinobu's head but was parried by Lombriz. He then ducked as Shinobu tried to slice his head off. They continued to block and parry each others attack. After one last parry, they pushed off each other. They then charged again, it was time to step it up a notch. Naruto jumped toward Shinobu while he twirled his body around, attacking Shinobu with his blades, who kept parrying the attacks. As soon as Naruto landed, he swung his r. katana at Shinobu who as usual blocked it, but used Lombriz as a lever, pushing his body up and pivoting on the blade and swung his foot down, slamming it onto Shinobu's head.

Shinobu used the force of the hit to land on his hands, and swung his kick back so that it hit Naruto in the face. Shinobu then flipped, grabbed Naruto by the hair, and then smashed his knee into Naruto's face. He picked him up then threw him away.

Naruto landed a few feet away and using some chakra stayed afloat.

Shinobu eyed Naruto, "You know, I can't stand you people. You…BLONDES!"

Naruto face faulted, "Eh, wait a sec! You want to fight and potentially kill me, because I'm blonde!"-Shinobu nodded,-"What the hell kind of retarded reason is that!?"

"It doesn't matter if you understand; however, prepare to die, you blonde!" yelled Shinobu as he ran towards Naruto, he had Lombriz parallel to the ground, and then swung it at Naruto's midsection. Naruto used his two hand katana to block it, but was left wide open to the head butt from Shinobu.

As Naruto's head jerked back, Shinobu tried to smash Lombriz onto Naruto's head, but Naruto quickly used his katana and blocked it, but was kicked in the balls by Shinobu. As he crouched down, he was kicked again in the face. Shinobu then used Lombriz and swung, cutting Naruto on the chest.

Naruto gasped for air as he clutched his bleeding chest. He glared at Shinobu, "You bastard, swordsmen are supposed to fight fairly!"

"I don't give a damn, about honor! I fight to win!"

Shinobu swung Lombriz over his head and ran toward Naruto, who put the two katana on the ground and used to then do hand stands. He then pushed himself off them toward Shinobu; he used the force to slam his m. katana into the spinning blade quickly stopping the rotation. He then grabbed Shinobu's head and pulled until he threw Shinobu backwards over his head. He then quickly ran up and grabbed his other two katana, then went back towards Shinobu. He waited till Shinobu was back up then started attacking. He used his r. katana to try and cut Shinobu horizontally only to have it blocked by Lombriz, then he whirled the blade so that it was under Lombriz and using all the force he could muster in one hand, pushed Lombriz up. Then he slashed at Shinobu with his left, however it was blocked by the wind.

Shinobu smiled, "It's useless if you can't cut the wind!"

With that Shinobu brought down a wind powered Lombriz and smashed it into Naruto's right shoulder, before Naruto could make a decent defense.

Naruto stifled a scream of pain, and quickly crouched down, so that Lombriz couldn't latch into his shoulder too deep; then rolled away from Shinobu.

'_Got to cut through!' _thought Naruto.

Naruto then began to focus, so that he could ignore the pain in his shoulder. He positioned himself, and breathed deeply. He then focused on Shinobu.

He put the katana in his hands together in and x-shape; then ran toward Shinobu.

"**SANTORYO: Fengbao zhi Yinghua! (THREE SWORD STYLE: STORM OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS!)" **

The attack slammed into Shinobu and gave off a sound like an engine-powered chainsaw hitting a very strong piece of metal. The sad part was that it still didn't cut through, this time, Shinobu positioned Lombriz behind Naruto's back and spun it, hitting Naruto's spinal cord.

This time, Naruto screamed in pain. Shinobu placed Lombriz right in his face, then grabbed some place and threw it into Naruto's eyes. Shinobu then kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him back.

"This is pathetic, I thought you'd be strong, but I guess I was wrong. HAHAHA!!!"

Naruto's ears ringed at the laughter, it reminded him of his early days at the academy when the kids kept making fun of him for not getting an "easy" jutsu down. It wasn't until his sensei, Tsubaki, came that he got better and no one dared laugh at him. Thinking of Tsubaki made him remember one important lesson she thought him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was blindfolded and was in the middle of a forest._

"_Tsubaki-sensei, why am I blindfolded?"_

"_Simple, Naruto you like a load of other people, rely too heavily on your eyes. You must use your other senses; it may help you win a life or death battle._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto breathed heavily and stood up; he sheathed the katana in his mouth and right hand. He then placed both his hands on this katana. He then focused not only on Shinobu, but the area around him, but instead of looking with his eyes, he looked with his ears, nose, and his sense of touch. He felt the wind swirling around himself and Shinobu. He smelled the wind there also; he could also hear it as well. Naruto then gathered wind and chakra and channeled all of it inside the katana. He could "see" everything about the wind.

Shinobu looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "You're still not dead yet? Heh, I'll kill you this time!"

Shinobu ran toward Naruto, he placed Lombriz over his head. Naruto "looked" at Shinobu; this time, he knew he'd cut through. Naruto then ran toward Shinobu.

"**HUESO APLASTAR LOMBRIZ! ****(BONE-CRUSHING WORM!)" **shouted Shinobu.

"**ITTORYU: TIGRE ATACAR, VIENTO CORTAR (ONE SWORD STYLE: TIGER STRIKE, WIND CUTTER!)" **yelled Naruto.

A shockwave emerged under the two opponents' attacks clashed.

The two attacks met, and Shinobu fell to his knees, and giant slash that started from his left shoulder to his right thigh was showing and bleeding badly. Lombriz literally broke into hundreds of pieces. His eyes widened. Naruto walked in front of Shinobu.

"It's over Shinobu, you've lost," said Naruto and with that, Naruto swung his katana, successfully cutting off Shinobu's head.

Naruto sheathed his katana and began to walk away. He was tired, so if the others needed help, they'd have to wait. He also noticed that his injuries were almost totally healed, most likely the Kyuubi's doing.

Naruto was so intoned with his thoughts that he didn't realize it until there was a sword cutting out of his right lung. His eyes widened in shock. The sword was then pulled back, allowing Kyuubi's chakra to quickly heal Naruto. Naruto turned around, there was Shinobu smiling at him. He was holding the sword with his blood on it. Then Naruto's eyes widened even further, there was** another **Shinobu, who was also smiling at him.

"Good thing, I always keep another sword besides Lombriz. You weren't expecting something like this were you?" mocked Shinobu, "It's my special ability, allow me to demonstrate."

The other Shinobu without a sword came closer and got on his knees. Naruto's eyes widened to the edge of possibility as one Shinobu cut…another Shinobu's head off. What next surprised Naruto even more; the headless Shinobu began to grow a new head, while the body-less Shinobu began to grow a new body.

"You see what happens is this; whenever, I get cut up, it doesn't matter, like say you cut off my arm, that arm will grow a new body and the body will grow a new arm. It's the way a worm grows a new head and tail when it's been cut. This is why I'm called the 'Bastard Worm,'" said the Shinobu who was still growing his last leg."

"Obviously, it depends on the body part being grown. A head in need of a new body will take about 5 minutes to fully regenerate," said the body that had recently regrown a head.

"I really don't know which number I am. The original Shinobu was killed years ago, but I think if you were to count, the total number of deaths would reach over 300," he sighed, "Alas, this particular Shinobu…me…is to injured by your last attack. I won't be useful. You see, the part with the injury still has the injury. I still have this huge gash on my body. Later kid!"

The Shinobu, pulled the sword toward his head; then he smiled at Naruto, "You don't really think I'll kill my self in this vicinity so that you can learn how to kill me did you?"

The Shinobus ran toward the Shinobu and surrounded him so that Naruto couldn't see what was happening. When they decided to leave, the 'original' Shinobu was dead; and one of the copies or now 'originals' picked up the sword. They all turned to face Naruto, and smirked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

They all ran toward Naruto, who quickly unsheathed his katana, and dodged a kick from one Shinobu while kicking him in the back. Then he rolled over as another Shinobu tried to stomp on him. He then flipped and swung his sword to attack and block an attack from a Shinobu with a sword. He then brought one of his katana back to unleash another Tiger Strike but was kicked in the face by another Shinobu.

Naruto flew back and skidded over the water. He jumped, to avoid a double hit from two Shinobu.

'_Damn it, I can't handle this. One of this guy was enough.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"AARGH! FUCK IT!" yelled Sasuke as he landed on one knee.

This fight between him and Haku was getting more and more futile. He couldn't escape the mirrors; nor was he able to get a hit on Haku as soon as he came out of the mirrors to attack him. The strange thing was that, the more Haku came out of the mirrors to attack him, the slower he seemed to become; at least to the point that he wasn't a total streak of lines in his eyes. He was now like a very blurry image.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; Haku had come out of the mirrors again. He quickly turned his head in Haku's direction. He could see that he was going to go into the mirror exactly to his right. He followed him thus far; he then noticed that he was going to go to the one southeast of his exact location; which should be in the center of the dome of mirrors. He then noticed that Haku was going to come out and attack him straight on.

'_This is the perfect time to attack with a head on attack!'_

Sasuke waited till Haku was closer, then turned, gathered his chakra, and started making seals, **"KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU! (FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!)" **

He sent a giant ball of fire straight at Haku. Who, despite Sasuke being able to see him stopped in his attack and quickly roller over to avoid the fireball then quickly jumped back and retreated into a mirror before Sasuke could reach him.

Sasuke grunted and fell on one knee. How could he keep this up?

Haku smiled sadly behind her mask, "I'm sorry about all of this. I have no wish to kill you but as it is Zabuza's will, I'll do what I must."

Haku made a seal, and images of him appeared in every mirror. Each one held three senbon needles in each hand, and they all pulled back and threw all the senbon needles at Sasuke.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Sakura_

Sakura looked at the dome of mirrors anxiously. She had constantly been hearing Sasuke's screams of pains for the past 20 minutes. She had desperately wanted to help, but she realized that she couldn't leave Tazuna. She also realized that without any kind of help, Sasuke could…no would lose to the mysterious masked hunter-nin.

Sakura's eyes widened in terror, that last scream was so loud, and filled with pain that she knew that she needed to help Sasuke and fast. The question was how? She looked at the mirror. She knew that it must've been some kind of bloodline even without Kakashi saying so. After all, people can have a lot of nature manipulations but can't mix; however when the mix then you get a bloodline. The ice was most likely a mix of water and wind. Sasuke liked to use fire jutsu and must've already used it; therefore, fire jutsu didn't work, which was unlikely as nature shows that ice melts in fire. So that means that Sasuke's fire jutsu weren't strong enough.

Sakura's eyes swiveled around looking for something that could give her inspiration until she saw what she was looking for. The gears in her head quickly turned, and she smiled. The only problem was Tazuna. She quickly found a solution.

"Mr. Tazuna, I need to ask you something," said Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke coughed up blood. There were senbon needles all over his body. His eyes glazed over as he realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't win. He'd never get stronger and beat Naruto, and kill Itachi. All his dreams and hard work ended here.

Haku brought back more needles; this would definitely end the battle now.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I must do this in the name of Zabu-" Haku stopped talking as he quickly jumped out of the mirror to move into another one because just as he was about to continue speaking he heard a noise coming straight for the mirror. He was glad that he left that mirror for as soon as he left, a tractor crashed into the mirror; shattering it into thousands of pieces.

The tractor kept moving at a moderately fast speed until it reached in front Sasuke's location then veered to the right, and stopped.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, someone had rammed that huge machine inside the dome; most likely, to save him. He looked up inside the tractor was Sakura waving happily at him. She got out at the side and jumped down. She used some chakra to make her fall gentle.

"Sasuke-kun! I came to help you!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, "What about Tazuna?"

"Don't worry he's in a safe place," Sakura answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big barrel stood at the edge of the bridge. The barrel was covered in miniscule holes to allow air inside. There were about 2 or 3 big holes that would allow someone to peek outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun, I have a plan to beat that hunter-nin but it may hurt," Sakura said.

She leaned in close to Sasuke's ears and whispered out her plan.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Are you crazy!? You can't expect me to do that; I could burn my internal organs!"

"But you forget; I'm a medic-nin now. So I can heal you in case of emergency. It's either that or we both get killed, because I didn't make a Plan B," Sakura said.

Sasuke grudgingly agreed. Sakura smiled and nodded back.

"Oh, almost forgot. Sasuke, why are you're eyes red?"

Sasuke gasped, _'could it be?'_

"Quick, describe them to me!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Ugh, well they look like Kakashi's except instead of the three tomoe like marks on your eyes, the right one has only one and your left eye has two," said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled, "That's good enough. I now have the means of closing that gap." He spoke as if he was speaking to himself.

Sakura really didn't understand the situation until it came back to her, she realized that Sasuke must've unlocked his bloodline limit; which meant, he could now copy jutsu and do the same things Kakashi was doing.

"All right, Sakura, let's use that plan of yours," said a very happy Sasuke.

Sakura, using chakra, walked up the side of the tractor till she was on top. She then pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw them at each of the mirrors. She kept throwing more and more kunai and shuriken until her entire stock was diminished. She knew based on the wind pressure and force going on, it'd take at least a few more seconds than usual to reach the mirrors. They would give Sasuke and her just enough time. She then jumped and landed on top of the tractor's engines.

Sasuke pulled out some ninja wire. His eyes scanned the dome until he saw what he was looked for; Haku was leaving a mirror. Haku was going to grab some kunai and shuriken and throw them back at Sakura. He quickly ran off to the side, so that he should be out of Haku's line of vision, and threw the very hard to see ninja wire. The wire caught onto Haku's left leg. Once he felt the tug of the wire wrapping around a moving target, Sasuke tugged back, it was a good thing that Haku was so light. He kept throwing more and more ninja wire at Haku till he was tied up. He pulled down till Haku was standing onto the floor, inside the dome.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; despite Haku being very light, he was still struggling so hard that Sasuke was trying his hardest not to let go. Sasuke then ran back toward the tractor. Even though they'd caught Haku, he and Sakura would still have to hurry.

As soon as Sasuke reached the tractor, Sakura jumped down next to him. She placed a vial of the tractor's engine oil right at his feet. This substance was _very _combustible. Sasuke didn't even want to imagine the type of explosive power it would make when combined with a fire jutsu.

Sakura then grabbed onto the cluster of ninja wire in Sasuke's hands, allowing Sasuke to let go. Sasuke quickly grabbed the vial, he knew this would hurt, and _taste _disgusting.

Behind his mask, Haku's eyes widened, he realized just what those two genin were planning, and his struggles increased tenfold. Sakura quickly placed enough chakra in her hands and used her own body weight to keep hold of the struggling Haku.

Sasuke brought the vial to his mouth and drank the engine oil. He didn't fully drink it, but he continued to gurgle it in his throat.

Sasuke made hand seals, it was a fire jutsu, but this one was more powerful than Goukyaku. He saved this one up since it took too much chakra and it had seemed earlier that fire jutsu wouldn't work on the ice mirrors.

"Sasuke! Hurry up; I can't hold him like this forever!" Sakura yelled desperately.

Despite the gurgling in Sasuke's mouth, he could still sound out the jutsu right enough in his mouth.

"**KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU! (FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!)" **

Sasuke felt the heat stirring his throat. It was **scorching**! He literally dropped to one knew but didn't open his mouth until he got back up and could get a clear shot of Haku.

"I can't hold him any longer!" yelled Sakura as she finally let go of the wires. Haku quickly jumped back, retreating into one of the mirrors.

Sasuke got his clear shot, and opened his mouth as a stream of sizzling vivid orange fire shot of his mouth and headed straight for Haku. Haku may have managed to get into a mirror but he couldn't do anything else, as the stream completely engulfed him and the mirror he was residing in.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHH!"**

Haku's screams of pain and terror echoed around the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tilted his head at the scream, but quickly brought his katana up to block another assault from one of the Shinobus. Their fight had been raging on for the past few minutes, but Naruto could tell that he was loosing.

**SANTORYU: MO QUIANG! (3 SWORD STYLE: DEMON PISTOL!) **

Naruto sent the attack toward on of the unarmed Shinobu; however it was block by the Shinobu with a sword. The three Shinobu began to surround Naruto and all three dashed toward Naruto, who quickly allowed the wind to surround him.

**SANTORYU: La Chuang! (RHINO RUSH!)**

All three Shinobu moved out the way just in time but they all received a laceration on their side. Naruto smiled, they could still be cut as long as it didn't go all the way through. Naruto had the strength for only one more attack, so he'd have to save up. He sheathed the katana in his mouth and right hand as he dodged a kick from Shinobu. He used the momentum to land on his hands, and spun on his hands and kicked the Shinobu in the face. He leaped off of his hands and landed on his feet. He quickly brought his katana up and thrust his katana into the Shinobu's head, straight through the brain. The Shinobu shuddered violently before dying.

Naruto smiled happily, Shinobu could be killed! He didn't have time to worry how to kill the other two Shinobu as they both emerged into his line of vision, to deliver a brutal kick which literally send him flying.

Naruto realized that this was his chance; he was very high in the sky which would mean a lot of potential energy being created. The momentum from that kick would help, and the wind in this area was huge, and he had enough chakra, all he had to do was bring them together.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his katana, "Ack!"

Naruto realized he was more hurt than he thought, he kept coughing up blood. He situated his two hand katana behind him and brought back his mouth katana so to that it was at a weird angle with his head. He then positioned his body in a kind of crescent moon angle, put the two hand katana together, and then let loose his strongest attack yet.

"**SANTORYU: Ta dun Dingzi! (TWO-TON CORKSCREW!)" **

Naruto literally propelled a huge condensed and revolving attack of wind that seemed to continue to revolve and expand out incessantly and more unrestrained. It was like someone shot out a real corkscrew that just kept getting faster and wilder as it spun.

The attack actually took about 5 seconds to reach the two Shinobu, but when it did, it unleashed hell on earth. Everything in the radius of the attack seemed to be crushed and torn to shreds at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On a grassy field, near end of the bridge_

One of the Shinobu coughed up blood. The mental link, he had with the other one was gone, meaning that it was dead. To think that some punk could dish out such a hellish technique! He knew he was done for; his body was literally crushed and slashed from that attack, all except for his head. He was bleeding uncontrollably. He smiled as he saw the outline of Naruto in the fog from the debris. He knew he was done for.

Naruto stood in front of Shinobu, he didn't say anything, and he just looked down at Shinobu. All three of his katana were sheathed. He was lucky that he hadn't landed in the corkscrew or he'd be in the same condition as Shinobu.

"So kid, that was a good battle. You kept fighting till the bitter end; _my_ end. Do what you must without hesitation. You have won, tell me, just what is your dream?" said Shinobu.

Naruto found it hard to speak but managed to utter a few words, "I wish to be the strongest swordsman in the world."

Naruto began to unsheathe a katana.

"Heh,…I'm not laughing at your dreams. Just know, I'm not the strongest swordsman in the world, in fact, I'm not even close. I only won many battles through dirty methods like my regeneration and sneaking up on my opponents. You have a long way to go kid, but…do it. Be the best, I might as well tell you this since I'm not going to be the strongest. Keep training, they're _**will**_ be more powerful opponents in the future!" Shinobu laughed out as he said his dying words.

A katana stabbed through his brain. Shinobu was silenced…forever.

"I know…and I **WILL**!" said Naruto; he coughed up more blood, "Now got to go help Sasuke."

Naruto began to run up so that he could get onto the bridge but stopped, he couldn't go on. He was too injured and tired. He'd help Sasuke out after he'd gotten some rest. He brought out an instant ramen, and used a simple fireball jutsu to warm it up. He may be a swordsman but these simple jutsu meant life & death. He quickly put the whole contents into his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. He then collapsed, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke & Sakura vs. Haku_

"YAAAAGH! HOT! HOT!" yelled Sasuke. He was clutching his neck in pain. The intense heat had burned his throat and mouth. The pain was crazy, it was blackening. It wouldn't be long before he passed out. Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly.

She quickly made seals, "Ninpou: (Health Inspection Jutsu)."

Sakura's hands turned green as she started to sway her hands back and forth over Sasuke's body; not actually touching him. The jutsu was simple enough, it sent out healing green chakra that checked the body to find out what was wrong. Based on the jutsu, Sakura could "see" that Sasuke had a burned throat and mouth with 2nd degree burns. His teeth were normal though. Sakura knew that she could only heal his mouth to stop the severity right now, but a real doctor should be able to give the final medication.

She put her hands in the required seal, opened Sasuke's mouth, and began to use the jutsu for healing burn wounds. She got to heal the wounds until it was about a slightly burnt mouth. She didn't know how to do anything else; she'd leave that for a doctor. Sakura gathered the chakra and lifted Sasuke and let him hang limply from her shoulders, and began to leave the dome. His feet continued to roll on the ground, and Sakura had to continue to adjust her hold on him since he was much heavier than her.

She was about a few feet from the end of the dome when she realized something amiss. Since Haku got hit with that jutsu, he should've been dead or at least unconscious, which meant there wasn't a source of chakra going to the mirrors so they should've dissolved by now. But, as Sakura looked at them, she could tell they were solid as ever. She gasped as she felt killer intent behind her. She shakily turned around. Standing there in front of where a mirror used to be was Haku.

His clothes were singed, there was enough to properly cover him but it was still burned. The tight, burned clothes seemed to make him look like he had the titties of an orangutan. His long, painstakingly shampooed hair was burned at the edges and had more split ends than Sakura could count. Her mask seemed to look like it was melting off.

Sakura couldn't see it since his face was behind a mask, but she could tell that Haku was furious.

"I'm quite lucky that each of these mirrors is very hard, and cold; otherwise, I'd have been burned to a crisp. I will not lose here; I must make sure that Zabuza's dreams become reality!" yelled Haku.

The destroyed mirror was replaced in an instant. Haku then threw senbons at Sakura, but thanks to his injured state, Sakura was able to dodge them easily; however, in that time Sakura had used to dodge, Haku had disappeared, most likely into the mirrors.

Sakura quickly ran toward the exit as fast as she could while carrying Sasuke. Just when it would look like she would escape, Haku came out of the mirror and delivered a remorseless kick straight to Sakura's face. Sakura was actually lifted off her feet and as she went tumbling down onto the ground, her body bounced off it. Sasuke bounced a little, but remained motionless, all the same.

"There is no escape for you, _little girl_," Haku declared as she brought out her senbons.

Images of Haku reflected in all the mirrors, and each Haku threw senbons at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had no where to run and was quickly bombarded with wave after wave of senbon. They may have been used for acupuncture but they still hurt like hell. Sakura crashed down onto the ground, while coughing up blood. Sasuke while hit with senbons also, just continued to lie on the ground; however, since he was unconscious he just stayed like that.

Haku leaped out of the mirror and landed in front of Sakura. He held up a single senbon, and positioned it over his head. He grabbed Sakura roughly by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up until their lines of vision were equal. He positioned the senbon behind his back, poised to strike.

"I am sorry, but this is for Zabuza's will!!!" Haku said.

"**ITTORYU: DEMONIO DISPARO! (ONE SWORD STYLE: DEMON SHOT!)" **

The mirror that Haku had just replaced was smashed all over again as an attack blasted through it. Standing on the shattered pieces of ice mirror, stood Naruto holding his r. katana on his shoulder. He then pointed it at Haku.

"Time for Round 2, Haku!" yelled Naruto, "That battle with Shinobu hurt a lot but I do heal incredibly fast."

Both Haku and Sakura were surprised that Naruto beat the 3rd member of Zabuza's crew by himself and was walking around.

Haku dropped Sakura, who landed harshly on her buttocks. Haku then jumped back into the mirror. Naruto ran toward Sakura.

"Sakura take Sasuke and get out of here, I'll cover for you!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura stared at Naruto but nodded. She quickly got up and grabbed Sasuke, and began to run out of the mirror.

"Do you really think that I'll let you escape?" said Haku as he threw more senbons at Sakura.

"**ITTORYU: DESCARGA OLA!!! (1 SWORD STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!!!)" **yelled Naruto.

The attack cut the senbons in half and let them fall harmlessly to the ground.

Sakura sent Naruto a small smile of gratitude as she continued on her way outside the mirror. She quickly made outside the dome without much trouble, leaving Naruto alone with Haku.

Haku's anger didn't show through her mask but Naruto could feel it in the killer intent he sent at him.

"Hey there, I don't believe we've met. My name's Naruto, and I'm the guy that's going to whoop your ass," huffed Naruto. Despite his seeming cockiness he knew he barely had enough energy to win.

"You're lucky I don't have even half my chakra reserves. I can't keep using these mirrors," replied Haku. As she spoke, the mirrors began to dissipate except for the one Haku was in. As he began to leave it, it started to melt only leaving a few ice particles that took the shape of a staff.

Haku spun the staff over his head, "This battle ends now!"

Naruto lowered his head and dashed toward Haku. He unsheathed his other katana as he ran, and took a swing at Haku's head but it was deflected by the staff. Naruto then bended over backwards as numerous shards of ice came flying toward him from Haku's staff. He then jumped up as Haku tried to use the staff to sweep him off his feet. He spun his body around as he kept trying to land a good cut onto Haku, but Haku expertly deflected them.

Haku kept deflecting them, but tried to stab him with the staff, Naruto sensing this did the same; which resulted in them both stabbing each other, Naruto in the shoulder and Haku in a location near his kidney. Of course, Naruto's weapon being the one with a sharp edge punctured Haku's body.

Haku grunted in pain but made no other acknowledgement of the injury. He looked Naruto straight in the eye, "Why do you continue to fight so hard? Do you have someone to protect, a _precious_ person?"

Naruto relaxed himself a little bit but stared back at Haku. Naruto thought about it for a second.

"I did have one, my sensei; she was the only person to acknowledge me at the time. She truly cared about me, that Tsubaki. However, in the process of protecting me, she was killed. I guess…I have my two teammates and that brat Konohamaru. I think you can count them as people that are precious," replied Naruto.

Haku smiled sadly behind his mask, "That's good, you have someone to protect. I have one person, you know him as Zabuza."

Naruto's eyes widened and gasped, "You! You're that TRANNY LADY!!!"

Haku giggled at Naruto's name for him, "Your right. I am; it took you so long to notice."

Naruto ignored the last part, "Why do you try so hard to help that eyebrow-less weirdo, Zabuza?"

Haku's eye twitched a little at the insult against Zabuza, "I try so hard because like your sensei, he saved me from myself. I was born in the Village of the Mist..."

Haku told Naruto the whole story of his childhood. Naruto couldn't help but relate to Haku.

"It pains me but in another time, and not under these conditions, we could've been friends Naruto," said Haku, "Maybe even lovers."

"Oi Oi Oi, don't get ahead of yourself there. Maybe if you were a _REAL_ girl or I was like Sasuke's faggot self."

Haku giggled some more, "I suppose so. Naruto, I have a favor for you to do for me."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in puzzlement.

Haku's gaze darkened, "Naruto, I want you to kill me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"URGH!" said Zabuza. A whole pack of mutts had come out of the ground and had bitten him, pinning him on the bridge. He glared at Kakashi, despite Haku's strategy, and his execution, he was still badly beaten, and by the looks of the seal that Kakashi was making; it was a finisher.

"This is the end for you Zabuza," said a no-so-unusually sarcastic Kakashi. With that the air became filled with the sounds of a thousand birds chirping. It was so loud that Zabuza would've covered his ears if he could move his arms. He glared defiantly at Kakashi, he wasn't ready to die…not like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! Why should I kill you," yelled Naruto.

"Because, my purpose was to help Zabuza fulfill his dreams and ambitions; however, you and your friends have crushed that. I have nothing left to live for. Please Naru-kun…it's my last request and it'd make me very happy," replied Haku, as he dropped the staff in his hands and pulled out the katana in his body. Then he dropped to his knees, exposed his chest, and placed Naruto's katana in a positioned where it would puncture his heart.

Naruto didn't know how to react, he had no wish to kill Haku, yet that smile on his face…a smile of total defeat and sadness.

It was truly _then that Naruto… hated Haku._

He raised the katana up, and was ready to strike the finishing blow. Naruto brought down the blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**RAIKIRI (LIGHTNING BLADE)!"** yelled Kakashi as he charged at Zabuza, his hand raised and ready to puncture Zabuza's heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not yet!" yelled Haku. He picked up the staff and parried Naruto's attack.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I must not die here," said Haku as he jumped up and ran in the direction of Zabuza. Naruto got up, and realized that there was the sound of a thousand birds chirping, and his eyes widened. He ran after Haku.

_Outer P.O.V._

Time seemed to slow down for the four members of the puzzle. Naruto ran after Haku, trying to stop him, but his injuries opened again and he coughed blood as he fell down. For the first time since Tsubaki was taken away did he cry, not total howling like a baby, but a silent tear of knowing that he couldn't save another person from their doom.

Kakashi would continue his strike, but instead of hitting Zabuza and killing him; he'd end up killing Haku. Zabuza would use it as an opportunity to attack Kakashi, but would still lose. Gatoh and giant group of bandits would come a few moments later and try to kill them all, but the little bastard was eventually killed by Zabuza, who despite his tough exterior; truly did love Haku even though it wasn't in a homosexual way. The bandits without a leader and seeing a very pissed off Naruto, who began to exhibit some of Kyuubi's chakra, and a tired but ready to fight Kakashi, decided it would be in their best interest to flee.

The villagers of the Wave would come a few seconds later, in "battle gear" and ready to dish out a can of ass whooping; too bad all the real action was over.

A battered Zabuza stood up with the help of Kubiriki Honcho. He called Naruto over and handed him the blade saying that he deserved it and wished for him to continue his dreams, and that if he used the blade, it would please him dearly, even in the hell he supposed. He also gave him a few of Haku's senbons, some made out of ice. He said Haku would've liked it if he had them. The ice, he proclaimed, were so strong and all they needed was chakra wouldn't melt for a very _long _time. With that Zabuza coughed up blood and collapsed. He would eventually be carried, bridal style by Kakashi closer to Haku, where Zabuza would die moments later from his injuries, but at least he died a peaceful one.

Naruto looked down at the ground, Kubiriki and the senbons in his hands. He placed them on the ground, and said a little prayer. Naruto almost never prayed for anything let alone somebody. He looked at the sky, it was unusually cloudy.

He would later smile as a tiny snowflake drifted into his palm.

_To Be Continued _

Author's Note: This is now my longest chapter ever (the actual story without notes and headings 66 pgs, 14,399 words, 424 paragraphs and 2,007 lines)! Like I said above, sorry for the late update and anyone who wishes to volunteer to be a beta for me, please e-mail me.

RRR! (Read, Review, Repeat!) PLEASE!

Attack List:

Ittoryu:

**- "ITTORYU: DEMONIO DISPARO! (ONE SWORD STYLE: DEMON SHOT!)"**

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: C

Type: Offensive

Range: Mid-Long, 5-10 ft

Description: Adapted from Demon Pistol series, a simplified version of Demon Pistol.

"**ITTORYU: TIGRE ATACAR, VIENTO CORTAR (ONE SWORD STYLE: TIGER STRIKE, WIND CUTTER!)"**

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A

Range: Short-Mid, 0-5 ft

Description: The attack in which Naruto "sees" the wind without his eyes but with every other sense and learns to cut the elements with his own element, wind, also more powerful with chakra in also.

Nitoryu:

"**NITORYU: DUPLICARE BALLARE da la VOLPINO! ****(TWIN DANCE OF THE FOX!)"**

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: C

Type: Offensive

Range: Short, 0-1 ft

Description: Very short range attack, in which Naruto just attacks an opponent or opponents in a quick succession of cuts from his two katana. The attack is so fast that it looks like Naruto's dances to someone able to see the attack.

Santoryu:

**- "SANTORYU: Ta dun Dingzi! (TWO-TON CORKSCREW!)" **

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-S

Type: Offensive

Range: Extremely Long Range, at least 20 ft

Description: When controlled right, it's an S-rank jutsu but the first time used by Naruto it is an A-rank. Naruto must be high in the air, so that he gathers up a lot of potential energy, chakra, and wind. Naruto then sends it all spiraling down, and as it goes it makes a corkscrew kind of shape. The attack crushes and shreds to pieces anything in its line of destruction

"**SANTORYU: La Chuang! (RHINO RUSH!)"**

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: C

Type: Offensive

Range: Short, 0-1 ft.

Description: A fast attack in which Naruto charges straight at the opponent using chakra and wind to cut through all opponents.

**- "SANTORYO: Fengbao zhi Yinghua! (THREE SWORD STYLE: STORM OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS!)"**

User: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: B

Type: Offensive

Range: Short, 0 ft.

Description: A simple attack in which Naruto gathers chakra and wind makes them swirl around his katana and attacks with them, the combined force when hit against something makes a kind of engine-powered chainsaw sound.

"**HUESO APLASTAR LOMBRIZ! ****(BONE-CRUSHING WORM!)"**

User: Tarukane Shinobu

Rank: A

Type: Offensive

Range: Short, 0 ft.

Description: Fast attack, in which Shinobu twirls Lombriz to get some momentum in and dashes toward the opponent, the size of Lombriz and how hard Shinobu swings it gives it its main power source. It is Shinobu's strongest attack.

And now…Time for Volpyro's Rants. STARRING VOLPYRO HIMSELF!!!

"Hello folks, today I have two things to rant about. The Fag Brigade as I call them and Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl.

1st up: The Fag Brigade. This should be read by readers who have kept up with the manga. As you should know, Sasuke beat Orochimaru, who tried to steal his body and has now created a 4-man team to go find and kill Itachi. They are known as Team Hebi (Snake); but personally I like to call them the Fag Brigade. Let's look at why.

Suigestuhomo

KarinSchitso

JuugoConfuso

Sasukeemo

Suigetsu, sighs something's off with this guy. He can turn into water, can turn his slim hands into the arms of Arnold Schwarzenegger, and loves to hang around Sasuke. Do I need to say more?

Karin; another useless female character in the Naruto series. Apparently, her only real ability is that she can find people. And here I thought she had a cool ability. Rolls eyes

Juugo He obviously has anger management problems, and for once I agree with Suigetsu here; ANYONE who willingly goes to Orochimaru for ANY reason has to be fucked up in their head (Sasuke included).

Finally the leader of this merry crew, Sasuke, the emo king. This guy is EVEN more annoying after 2 yrs. and I thought that was impossible, but Kishimoto proves me wrong. Also, is this series called NARUTO or SASUKE, because I'm getting a little confused there!

Next up POKEMON.

This evil, demented, bastardization of all Japanese anime has spawned another evil offspring. After 10 YRS. it's still on, hell it took Ash or Yashatora or whatever his name is 8 YRS. just to get a change of clothes. His voice got gayer in the new season. Before you start calling me a hypocrite because how do I know all this, well when you have a 3 yr. old brother who has an addiction to the show then you'd know also. Plus, I'm not rich, only have 1 TV, so we MUST share.

I would like nothing more than an asteroid the size of Africa to come and collide with the world of Pokemon, destroying everyone and sending them all to hell. Team Rocker most likely will survive it, seeing as after 10 yrs. they've managed to survive episode after episode of crashing to the ground from over 50 ft. in the air. The world of Pokemon is just as bad as when BURGER KING made those three video games for the Xbox360. I was like WTF! Same with Pokemon.

However folks, I'm not talking about the games as they are very good and should be allowed to continue; whilst the show, should burn in the lowest level of the deepest pit in H.E.L.L. Pokemon show fans can ridicule me later, but I only have one reply.

KISS MY AFRICAN ASS!!! (Except Lok-hime for even though she likes it, she does agree that it's repetitive.)

That's all until next time yal. PLEASE REVIEW, I can't stress this enough (TT).


End file.
